AFFAIR
by sophiahtn
Summary: Hubungan mereka. . . tidak! mereka tidak punya hubungan, tapi saling menginginkan!
1. Chapter 1

**AFFAIR**

Hallo mina-san, apa kabar niehhh?

Sesuai desas desus yang bergema dimana-mana, Sophia beneran nieeh mempersembahkan fic Sophia yang baru judulnya 'Affair' . . . gak bakalan neyesel deh baca fic yang satu ini, menarik and penuh dengan esmosi. Tapi jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan lain sebagainya, mohon maaf yah minna, Sophia hanya manusia biasa dan seterusnya. . .

Ohh iyah, bukan ini doang kok fic baru Sophia, masih ada lagi. . . satu persatu deh nanti di tongolin. . . .^^ yawdh, nieh silahkan baca, enjoyed yah minna . .^^

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 1

"nama ku Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya!"

"baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah saling mengenal, kita akan membuat kontrak pelajaran!"

Saat itu musim panas, musim pertama dimana Hinata dan teman-teman barunya bertemu dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua murid-murid baru, tapi bagi Hinata, membosankan. "kau tidak terlihat senang, boleh aku bergabung?" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink lalu duduk disamping Hinata, "rupanya kau sulit berteman yah, aku akan menjadi teman mu, kau mau?"

Hinata mengangguk, "nama ku Haruno Sakura, dan aku sudah tahu nama mu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan. . . kau adalah putri dari donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, dan aku juga tidak lupa, kalau kau. . ."

"hentikan Sakura. . ."

"ooowh, dengar, kau memanggil namaku, ku kira kau tidak akan bicara."

"aku juga punya mulut, tentu aku akan bicara."

"baiklah Hinata, sekarang kita akan berteman, oke?"

"oke!"

Satu tahun kemudian. . .

Musim dingin setelah satu tahun berlangsung, tak terasa Hinata ternyata sudah pandai bergaul dan sekarang dia mempunyai banyak teman. Lalu satu lagi teman yang akan mengisi kelasnya dan bangku Hinata yang kosong, kira-kira siapa dia yah? Orang itu masuk dan semua mata memandang kearahnya, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dia memandang salju yang turun. Teman barunya itu memperkenalkan diri, dia bilang namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto melihat semua teman-teman barunya, dia melihat Hinata yang tidak memandangnya. Lalu saat Naruto mengulangi lagi perkenalannya, disitulah Hinata berpaling dari salju dan melihat ke depan kelas.

Akihrnya tatapan mereka bertemu, hanya saling menatap, dan raut yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Hinata lalu berpaling kembali kearah salju, tapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia mulai berjalan kearah Hinata karena dia akan duduk disebelah Hinata, "boleh aku duduk disini?" kata Naruto. Hinata menyilangkan lengannya, "kau sudah duduk, tidak perlu meminta izin!" dan itu adalah benar. Naruto tersenyum sinis, "baiklah kalau begitu, akan akan bertanya yang lain, boleh aku tahu siapa nama mu?" Hinata senyum dengan terpaksa, "kau juga akan tahu nanti saat guru mengabsen."

"baiklah, terserah saja."

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak terlihat akur, dan tidak ada ketertarikan sedikit pun antara keduanya. Tapi Naruto lebih mendominasi, dia ingin mengenal Hinata lebih jauh lagi, karena dalam pikirannya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang tidak semua orang ketahui, sesuatu yang unik, dan sulit dipahami semua orang. "kenapa kita harus disini, kenapa tidak di kantin. . ."

"awas!"

Dan peringatan itu terlambat. Bola itu mengenai makanan yang dibawa Hinata, "lihat sekarang, ini semua gara-gara dirimu Sakura, Hinata sudah memperingatkan kita kalau. . ."

"aku tahu, ayo kita pergi sebelum kita terseret dalam kekacauan ini."

"kau ini tega sekali, Sakura, hey dengarkan aku!"

Mereke berdua pergi meninggalkan Hinata, dan Hinata tidak peduli, dia hanya memperdulikan makanannya yang jatuh berserakan ditanah lapangan. Bola yang melayang itu ternyata berasal dari orang yang tengah mendekati Hinata. Hinata terlihat kesal dan dia marah, "lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat makanan ku berserakan di tanah, kau tahu betapa berharganya makanan ini, lebih berharga dari emas."

"wow, kau anak orang kaya, kau bsia membelinya lagi bukan, kekayaan mu tidak akan habis hanya untuk membeli makanan ini."

"kau tuli yah, aku bilang makanan ini lebih berharga dari pada uang atau pun emas. Aku bukan orang kaya yang hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau dengar, aku memang kaya, tapi aku mencoba bersikap seperti orang sederhana. Ayahku tidak mengajarkan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan tata krama yang selalu dimiliki orang kaya kebanyakan, seperti dirimu!"

"a-apa, apa maksud mu aku memiliki tata krama yang buruk begitu? Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, dan jangan menilai diriku sesuka hati mu!"

"terserah, aku ingin kau mengganti makanan ku!"

"baiklah tuan putri, aku akan menggantinya."

"bagus." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. dia jadi tidak berselera makan sekarang. Saat itu dia berlalu pergi ke atap sekolah, matanya lurus kedepan memandangi takdirnya yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Saat pulang sekolah Hinata tidak sama sekali bicara dengan teman-temannya, dia hanya diam sejak kejadian jam istirahat. Lalu Sakura dan Ino menduga bahwa Hinata marah pada mereka berdua. ingin meminta maaf tapi Hinata pulang lebih dulu, dan akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa menunggu hari esok untuk meminta maaf. Disisi lain, Hinata tengah menunggu bis dan saat itu Naruto melihatnya sambil mengendarai motornya. Dia ingin sekali menebus kesalahannya saat jam istirahat, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lalu Naruto pun pergi dan menunggu hari esok.

 **~~~####~~~**

"Hinata, bicaralah, kenapa kau hanya diam, kami jadi sangat merasa bersalah, maafkan kami!" kata Sakura

Hinata hanya terdiam, "Hinata." Panggil Ino sekali lagi. Lalu Hinata pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, "ya tuhan terima kasih." Kata Sakura. "aku tidak menyalahkan kalian berdua, jangan merasa terbebani dengan kejadian kemarin!" kata Hinata. Sakura dan Ino menghembuskan napas lega, "aku kira kau marah. Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sedang kesal, kami akan mengajak mu ke ruang olah raga, kau bisa bermain karate-karatean disana, kau suka bertarung kan hah?" ujar Sakura sambil melakukan adegan karate.

"iyah, kita bisa melihat mu latihan." Kata Ino

"benarkah?" tanya Hinata penuh kepastian. Lalu mereka berdua mengangguk senang.

Sakura dan Ino sangat paham dengan sifat dan karakter Hinata yang pendiam dan juga terlihat lugu, tapi bukan dua tahun namanya kalau mereka tidak tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai perkelahian. "kau benar-benar nekat saat itu Hinata. Ingat tidak saat kita dalam situasi menegangkan saat itu?"

"oh iya, kau benar sekali Sakura, saat itu. . ."

Saat itu Hinata dan teman-temannya berada di taman, mereka melihat seorang ibu-ibu tengah menjadi sandera dari seorang penjahat, ia menodongkan pistol pada ibu itu, "jangan mendekat atau dia akan mati sia-sia ditangan ku." Kata penjahat itu. Dia seorang napi yang kabur dari penjara dan mencuri pistol dari polisi dengan cara menjebak sang polisi, akibat dari itu polisi tersebut terluka dan dia mempunyai kesempatan untu kabur, lalu akhirnya polisi mengejar dan sekarang dia berada di taman dan menyandera seorang wanita.

"jangan mendekat aku bilang!" tapi Hinata cekatan ia memberi kode pada ibu itu untuk menggigit tangan sang penjahat. Penjahat itu kesakitan dan pistol di tangannya kini trempar karena Hinata menendangnya. Sang napi hampr saja mencengkram Hinata, tapi tanpa diduga kedua temannya itu, ternyata Hinata melawannya. Perkelahian sang penjahat dengan Hinata belum selesai sepenuhnya karena polisi datang terlebih dahulu, tapi hal itu sudah cukup karena sang penjahat babak belur oleh pukulan Hinata.

"kau menang dan akhirnya dia kalah." Kata Ino.

"kau menjadi pahlawan bagi ibu itu, dan kau tahu kami penasaran apa saja yang kalian bicarakan saar ibu itu mengundang mu ke rumahnya."

"dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dia menunjukan padaku rumahnya, sangat indah."

"apa kalian masih sering bertemu?" tanya Ino

"yah, aku menyukainya beliau, dia baik, dia bagaikan seorang ibu."

"dari nada bicara mu kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya."

"aku memang selalu menemuinya, aku sangat senang karena aku mengenalnya, kalian. . . ."

Kata-kata Hinata terputus saat dirinya dan Naruto bertatap muka, "Naruto, kau dari mana saja, Sasuke mencari mu, dia ada di kelas." kata Sakura. Naruto mendengarkan Sakura, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata, "aku tidak mau ke ruang olah raga, aku mau pergi dari sini!" ujar Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura, "lihat dia, hanya dengan melihat kalian saling bertatap muka, dia menjadi sesinis itu lagi sekarang, apa kau punya efek negativ Naruto?" kata Ino.

"mungkin." Kata Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Di kelas Naruto memikirkan wajah Hinata yang seperti aneh jika melihat wajahnya, "apa dia kena sawan. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi seperti itu melihat ku, aneh sekali."

"kau kenapa Naruto?"

"kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"biasanya dia ke rooftop kalau tidak guru."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung pergi ke rooftop dan ingin menemui Hinata. Di rooftop Hinata masih merasa heran dengan Naruto dan seseorang yang dia lihat, "kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip, dan matanya, semuanya terlihat mirip, ini aneh."

"apanya yang aneh?"

Hinata menengok ke belakang, dan otaknya langsung berputar kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita itu. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang, dia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi bagaimana mungkin, jika dia bertanya hal itu akan terkesan akrab jika dia memulai pembicaraan, dan sebaiknya dia diam. "lihat, kau berbicara aneh, apa kau memang aneh?" Hinata hanya diam. "aku ada disini, dan kau tidak menghiraukan aku? Cukup. Dengarkan aku! Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kala namanya disebut dengan keras, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tidak berhenti dihadapan Naruto melainkan berlalu begitu saja, tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik tangan Hinata, Hinata refleks dan tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Hinata jago dalam bertarung, seharusnya Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"aww, hey, kau mau membunuhku, lepaskan aku, dasar gadis aneh."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berkata, "jangan campuri urusan ku, dan menjauhlah dariku!" kata Hinata lalu pergi sebelum Naruto berbicara, "bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin menjauh dari mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"pergilah ke neraka."

Naruto berdecak, "kau, apa yang terjadi pada mu hah, apa aku berbuat salah hingga kau begitu membenciku, apa aku buruk di mata mu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata terpaku, dia sedikit merasa bersalah, lalu dia berbalik kembali ke aeah Naruto dan berlalu hingga berhenti dihadapannya. Mereka saling bertatap muka, Hinata mulai berbicara, "tidak, tolong jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Dengar, aku tidak membencimu, dan aku tidak mengatakannya sedikit pun, aku hanya. . . aku merasa kau terlalu sedikit mengganggu ku, kau tidak seperti ini dihadapan teman-teman yang lain, hanya padaku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "memangnya kenapa kalau hanya kepada mu, apa aku begitu buruk? Aku, tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang berbeda. Saat aku masuk ke kelas untuk pertama kalinya, hanya kau yang tidak memandangku sama sekali, apa begitu buruk?"

"berhentilah mengatakan kau buruk, kau tidak seburuk itu, hanya saja. . . hanya saja kau terlalu peduli padaku, disaat semua orang mencoba mendekatiku namun itu hanya akan sia sia saja, dan kau pun begitu, berhentilah menggangguku!"

"aku tidak akan mengganggu, tidak akan!"

Naruto berlalu pergi dari hadapan Hinata, serasa ada petir yang menyambar, itulah perasaannya keika Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian diatap sekolah. Hinata hanya mencoba menjauh dari semua laki-laki, dan itu yang selalu ia patuhi karena ayahnya menginginkan hal itu. Dengan bela diri yang cukup ampuh, dan sikap pendiam serta ketidak peduliannya terhadap sesuatu yang bernama cinta, semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk kebaikannya, agar dirinya selalu patuh terhadap keinginan ayahnya karena dia adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa bagi ayahnya.

Hinata selalu merasakan kedamaian walau ada banyak laki-laki yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya, namun setelah Naruto datang, saat itulah kegelisahannya muncul begitu saja, dan terasa membara hingga rasanya pun seperi terbakar. Ada apa dengan dirinya, ada apa dengan Naruto. seseorang yang Hinata kenal yang bagaimana mungkin begitu mirip sekali dengannya, apakah dunia ini sempit hingga mereka berdua bisa mirip, entahlah, yang pasti ini adalah awal dimana takdirnya akan dimulai.

 **~~~###~~~**

Satu tahun kemudian. . .

"bibi, aku mendapat juara pertama lagi kali ini, aku ingin bibi memberiku hadiah!"

"ooooh, kau pandai sekali merayu bibi, tapi karena memang ini nyata, bibi akan memberimu sesuatu. Taraaaa. . . "

Sebuah liontin, indah dan sangat berharga dari orang yang paling berharga setelah ayahnya, "ini indah sekali bibi, terima kasih." Ujar Hinata lalu memeluk bibi itu. Bibi yang ia tolong dari sebuah insiden kejahatan, dan hingga sampai detik ini hubungan keduanya berlanjut menjadi sebuah perkenalan dan akhirnya seperti kedua keluarga ibu dan anak yang berbahagia, "jangan sampai hilang yah, ini ada pasangannya dan hanya ada dua, yang satu untuk mu dan satunya lagi untuk anak bibi."

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka saling mengenal tapi Hinata tidak tahu siapa anak dari bibi yang cantik ini, bibi Kushina nya. "bibi punya satu permintaan, kau mau mengabulkannya?"

"apapun itu." Kata Hinata.

Kushina tersenyum, "menikahlah dengan anak bibi!"

Seakan dunia ini runtuh, apakah yang Hinata dengar ini adalah sebuah lelucon atau memang kebenaran yang mutlak, "m-menikah, t-tapi bibi. . . bukankah aku masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan pernikahan?"

"justru karena kau masih muda, semuanya pasti terencana jika dimulai dari sekarang. Hinata, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bibi kenal, hanya kau wanita yang bibi kenalkan pada paman Minato, tidak ada yang lain, bibi memilih mu. Tolong kabulkan permintaan bibi, tolong sayang!"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, "aku sudah mengatakannya bibi, apapun keinginan mu aku akan mengabulkannya." Dan itu adalah awal dari sebuah kebenaran yang akan terungkap, namun sayang perjalanan Hinata barulah dimulai. Ketika dirinya pulang ke rumah dan masih memikirkan hal itu, dia teringat akan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mucul dalam benaknya, "apa ini maksudnya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat Naruto, menjengkelkan!"

"apanya yang menjengkelkan?"

Suara itu sangat ia kenal, dan disanalah Naruto tengah berdiri menyender di motornya, "kau dari mana saja, kenapa sore-sore begini kau baru pulang?"

"apa urusannya dengan mu, aku menemui seseorang, dan. . ."

"siapa, wanita atau pria?"

Hinata terkekeh, "aku bilang ini bukan urusan mu, dan menyingkir dari hadapan ku sekarang juga!" kata Hinata, tapi Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya mendekat, Hinata memberontak, dan hampir memukulnya, tapi sayang, hal itu sudah tidak ampuh lagi bagi Naruto. "jangan nakal seperti ini, kau tidak pantas melakukannya lagi, hentikan!" Hinata mengambil paksa tangannya, tapi Naruto membopongnya dan menaikan Hinata di atas motornya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata berteriak namun Naruto tetap menjalankan motornya, hingga Hinata tak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya menyerah, "berpeganglah atau kau akan jatuh!" kata Naruto dan Hinata mematuhinya secara refleks karena Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan sangat kencang. Tak disangka cuaca hari itu berubah drastis, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan mereka pun berteduh di halte bus, "lain kali aku tidak mau lagi menaiki motor mu!"

"kenapa menyalahkan motor ku, ini salah hujan, dia tiba-tiba turun."

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, "cukup, aku tidak mau lagi disini bersama mu, membuat ku jijik," kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan halte, padahal huja semakin deras. "dasar keras kepala." Kata Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata. Mereka berdua kehujanan, atau mungkin hujan-hujanan, entahlah yang pasti dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala, "berhenti disitu!" kata Naruto. tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukannya, hingga sesuatu hampir saja terjadi, "Hinata berhenti, Hinata!"

Suara klakson mobil tidak terdengar oleh Hinata, namun disisi lain Naruto berlari dan mengejar tubuh Hinata lalu menangkapnya. Hinata berteriak kala Naruto menerjang tubuhnya, mereka tergeletak diatas rumput yang basa, dengan hujan deras yang masih mengguyur mereka berdua, "bodoh, kau tidak dengar bunyi klakson itu, hampir saja tubuh mu terkoyak, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menolong mu hah, kau mau mati?"

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Naruto yang berada diatas Hinata, tubuhnya melindungi Hinata dari guyuran hujan, yah walau pun dua-duanya sudah basah kuyup, tapi Hinata sedikit mendapatkan kehangatan bukan, "kalau pun aku harus mati mengapa tidak?"

"jaga bicara mu!"

"kenapa hah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku. . ."

"aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini!"

"hal apa yang. . ."

Tidak panjang lebar lagi Hinata mengeluarkan katanya, kini kata-kata itu terputus sudah kala Naruto menciumnya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam hingga Hinata tak mampu lepas dari jeratan Naruto. Hinata memukul-mukul dada Naruto, tapi sayang tenagannya tidaklah sekuat tenaga Naruto yang tengah mencapai puncak keinginan yang selalu ingin ia lakukan pada wanita, atau satu-satunya wanita yang tak begitu peduli padanya, hingga membuat Naruto ingin melakukan hal semacam ini, entah perasaan apa yang ia miliki, masih belum jelas.

Yang pasti jika ia ingin melakukan hal itu sudah lama sekali, itu berarti dia mempunyai rasa. Sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan cinta. Hinata mengeratkan jarinya, dan berteriak kecil, "hentikan, Na. . . mmphh. . ." Hinata tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bicara karena Naruto terlalu membara untuk sekarang ini. Dia menggigit bibir Hinata dan Hinata melenguh, dua-duanya sama-sama menikmati dibawah guyuran hujan dan tak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka.

Naruto semakin menguasai, dan Hinata semakin terjajah. Ketika keduanya membutuhkan oksigen, kini Naruto memberikan jeda waktu untuk mengirup udara segar. Hembusan napas yang tak beraturan membuat gairah keduanya semakin bertambah. Hinata tak berkata apapun karena Naruto menyelanya, "jadi ini rasa bibir mu," Naruto membelai bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "aku menikmatinya, sangat!" lalu Naruto menicum Hinata kembali, kali ini tidak ada perlawanan.

Dan setelah itu Naruto menggendong Hinata, tubuhnya begitu ringan, dan tak tanggung-tanggung Hinata melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, mungkin itu gerak refleks karena Hinata masih terlalu shock untuk berbicara, mulutnya tertutup rapat dan lidahnya begitu kelu. Begitu sampai di rumah Hinata, Naruto tak lupa apa yang ingin dia sampaikan, dia berbicara didekat telinga Hinata, "kau dengar, rasanya nikmat sekali, aku menikmatinya!"

Entah itu pujian untuk bibir Hinata atau sebuah penghinaan, Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, dia begitu hilang akal sehat dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kala Naruo melakukan hal itu padanya, "aku selalu iri pada teman-teman yang selalu berciuman didepan teman-teman yang lain, mereka tidak pernah malu, dan hal itu akan menjadi pelajaran untuk aku dan dirimu."

"kita saling membenci." Kata Hinata.

"tidak jadi masalah, aku menyukainya. Masuklah dan bersihkan tubuhmu!"

Seakan itu adalah perintah yang mutlak Hinata dengan mudahnya menuruti perkataan Naruto. "tidak mungkin, apa yang dia lakukan pada ku, kenapa aku seperti ini?" kesadarannya baru muncul ketika dirinya memasuki rumah. Beberapa jam kemudian dia sudah mandi dan kini bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tapi Hinata masih meggerutu, "akan aku balas dia, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, menyebalkan!"

"apanya yang menyebalkan?" kata-kata itu membuat Hinata teringat perkataan Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah suara itu, "ayah, ayah sudah pulang, cepat sekali."

"ooh jadi kau ingin ayah berlama-lama di kantor dan meninggalkan mu sendirian, apa itu mau mu?"

"tentu tidak ayah. Ayah mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah mu, kau terlihat kesal, dan tadi kau bilang menyebalkan, apa yang menyebalkan?"

"ayah, aku akan bercerita, tapi ayah mandi saja dulu, oke!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semua masakan siap, dan ayah Hinata selesai mandi, kini keduanya menyantap makan malam dengan damai. Tapi kedamaian itu sirna ketika ayahnya membahas perkataan Hinata yang tadi, "ayolah ayah, ayah juga pasti punya kan seseorang yang menyebalkan saat masih SMA?"

"tentu ayah punya, ayah punya satu dan dia seorang perempuan."

Bagus, ini sudah keluar jalur, batin Hinata. "benarkah, lalu apa perempuan itu adalah ibu?"

"bukan. Kau salah sayang, perempan itu adalah teman dari ibu mu."

"lalu kenapa ayah berpikir dia menyebalkan, dan kenapa ayah bisa bersama ibu. Apa waktu itu ayah dan perempuan itu tidak saling suka?"

"tentu tidak. Dia jelas-jelas benci pada ayah, tapi sayangnya temannya yaitu ibu mu menyukai ayah, dan ayah juga menyukainya, dia begitu lembut, baik dan anggun. Tidak seperti temannya. Dia sangat ceroboh, suka berkelahi seperti dirimu, dan dia sebenarnya baik, dia menyayangi ibu mu, hingga akhir hayat ibu mu dia masih tetap setia, namun setelah kepergian ibu mu dia pergi begitu saja. Hingga saa ini ayah ingin sekali bertemu dengannya kembali, tapi entah dimana ayah bisa menemukannya."

"apa dia seperti malaikat bagi ibu, ayah?"

"iyah sayang, dia selalu menemani ibu mu disaat bahagia, sedih dan sakitnya. Hingga penyakit mematikan merenggut ibu mu, dia tetap setia, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa melihat dirimu karena hal itu akan mengingatkan dirinya tentang ibu mu."

Hinata terisak, ia sangat terharu mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ibunya ternyata mempunyai teman yang begitu menyanyanginya hingga berkorban sanga besar dengan meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk menemani ibunya. Suatu saat nanti Hinata pasti akan bertemu dengannya, pasti.

 **~~~###~~~**

Disisi lain Naruto tengah mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah hari kecelakaan yang merenggut semua kebahagiaan Naruto, dan ayahnya serta ibunya, kini semuanya terasa srina. Melihat ayahnya berbaring di tempat tidur, sudah beberapa tahun Minato koma dan hal itu membuat kebahagiaan dalam hidup Kushina dan Naruto terasa kosong, "ayah mengganti perban, lucu sekali perban ini, berwarna warni, ibu melakukannya?"

"tidak, tapi ibu menyukainya, biarkan saja!"

"baiklah."

Naruto tidak bertanya siapa yang memasang perban baru pada ayahnya, dia hanya senang ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum. Baru kali ini sejak kecelakaan itu, ibunya tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun, tapi saat ini Naruto benar-benar senang melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia, siapapun yang membuat ibunya tersenyum seperti ini dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada malaikat ini.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, suasana tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, banyak teman-temannya yang berpacaran, bahkan tidak malu sedikit pun kalau mereka harus berciuman, itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan merasa iri. Saat Hinata melihat pintu, disana sudah berdiri Naruto yang tengah memandangnya, dan tersenyum jahil. Hinata membencinya, sangat. Naruto berlalu dari pintu dan berhenti dihadapan Hinata, berjongkok dihadapannya, "selamat pagi, kau menyukai suasana ini?" tanya Naruto, ketika suasana yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan orang-orang yang tengah bermesra-mesraan di hadapannya, itu membuat dirinya muak.

"aku membencinya, dan aku juga membenci mu."

"sayangnya aku tidak, ikut aku!"

Tidak ada yang memerhatikan, mereka terlalu sibuk dan tidak melihat Naruto tengah menarik tangan Hinata, "lepaskan aku, kemana kau akan membawa ku?" Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum kala gadis-gadis lain melihatnya menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa dibenci semua gadis. Naruto membawa Hinata ke atap, "katakan pada ku itu tidak benar?" kata Naruto. hinata tidaklah mengerti apa yang tengah Naruto bicarakan.

"katakan padaku kau akan ikut perkemahan itu!"

Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya. Minggu lalu teman-temannya akan mengadakan perkemahan, dan rencananya Hinata tidak akan ikut, tapi kenapa Naruto marah jika dia tidak ikut, "kenapa kau memaksa, ini bukan urusan mu." Kata Hinata. "jika ini karena ayah mu, aku akan langsung meminta ijin padanya." Hinata terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum mengejek, "ooh yah, tapi sayangnya ini bukan karena ayahku, hanya saja aku tidak ingin, kau dengar, aku tidak ingin!"

"harus, kau harus ikut, atau . . ."

"atau apa?"

"aku akan melakukan sesuatu, aku akan datang pada ayah mu dan aku akan meminta ijin padanya secara langsung, au yakin ayah mu pasti senang melihatku."

Entahlah, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah memperkenalkan siapapu pada ayahnya, terutama seorang laki-laki, "terserah, aku tidak takut ancaman kekanakan mu itu." Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum sinis, dia akan melakukannya, itu adalah janjinya.

Tiga hari setelah hari itu, barulah kini kesempatan berkemah bersama akan terwujud. Sakura menghela napas berat kala Hinata tidak ikut bersamanya, "Naruto juga tidak ada." Kata Ino. "kenapa merke berdua kompak." Sasuke datang dan memberitahu semuanya, bahwa Naruto akan membawa Hinata untuk ikut berlibur, "rencana yang bagus." Kata Sakura.

Dikediaman Hinata, Naruto sudah bertemu Hiashi, tapi sayang Hinata tidak di rumah, Hiashi mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata akan pulang, dan sementara itu Naruto mengobrol dengan Hiashi, "kau tidak asing bagiku Naruto, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya?" tanya Hiashi. "sepertinya tidak paman, ini yang pertama."

"yah mungkin saja aku salah lihat. Dengar, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman Hinata, dia hanya memperkenalkan aku dengan dua teman wanita nya, siapa yah namanya, kalau tidak salah, Sakura dan Ino, apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"mereka berdua teman sekelas ku juga paman."

"ooh begitu, paman senang kalau ada yang peduli dengan anak paman. Kau tahu Naruto, Hinata itu terlihat kuat diluar, bisa bela diri dan terlihat berani, tapi sayangnya, hatinya terlalu baik, sifat ibunya menurun padanya. Dia menyukai pelangi, dan tidak suka kegelapan, itulah sebabnya disetiap kamarnya selalu dipasang lampu, bahkan disetiap sudut, itu membuat paman tertawa lucu kalau melihatnya ketakutan, paman bahagia walaupun hanya dia yang paman punya sekarang, tolong jaga Hinata ku Naruto!"

"tentu paman."

"ayah, aku sudah . . ."

^^Bersambung^^. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**AFFAIR**

"ini semua gara-gara dirimu, aku sengaja tidak ikut karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahku, dan kau merampas semuanya dariku."

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah mu kapan pun kau mau, tapi itu berbeda dengan ku, kau mengerti?"

Dan Hinata tidak mengerti apapun yang Naruto katakan tadi. Memang kemana ayahnya, apa sudah meninggal? Tapi untuk apa Hinata memikirkan hal itu, biarkan saja, dia tidak mau peduli. pertemuan Naruto dengan ayahnya meninggalkan kesan baik, entah mengapa bisa seperti itu. Hinata mengira bahwa ayahnya itu menyukai Naruto, kalau memang seperti itu lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata. Biar saja ayahnya menyukai Naruto, tapi Hinata sudah berjanji pada seseorang bahwa dan dia akan menepati janji itu.

Liburan panjang yang akan mereka adakan ini adalah bagian dari tradisi setelah berusaha dan bersusah payah dalam melakukan ujian semester. Namun tidak semua teman-teman sekelas mereka ikut, hanya beberapa saja, dan itu akan cukup menyenangkan karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata ikut dalam tradisi liburan ini. "tahun lalu kau susah sekali kami ajak, tapi dengan adanya Naruto. . ."

"jangan sebut nama itu!" kata Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu Ino berkata, "apa yang salah dengan Naruto, dia laki-laki yang baik dan kau harus tahu, saat tahun lalu dia masuk ke kelas kita, dia hanya menatap mu Hinata, tidak ada gadis lain, aku yakin itu." Keyakinan Ino tidak akan merubah apapun, bila Hinata sudah membenci seseorang, maka ia hanya akan membencinya. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. "apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, bisa saja kau dan Naruto dikemudian hari nanti, kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami istri."

"itu tidak akan terjadi."

"kau terlalu serius Hinata, kita berdua hanya ingin menghibur mu saat ini, kau butuh kesenangan!" kata Ino

"jangan-jangan. . ." kata Sakura, "kau masih perawan, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata merona, malu. "lihat pipinya memerah, itu berarti aku benar, kau masih. . ."

"hentikan. Apa salah jika aku masih perawan, apa itu salah, justru itu bagus bukan."

"itu memang bagus bagi gadis seperti dirimu yang tidak mengenal yang namanya cinta. Bukan maksud ku meledek mu, tapi bisa aku katakan, kau sangat-kuno-sekali." Kata Ino

"kesucian ku, hanya milik suami ku nanti!"

"dan aku juga seperti itu Hinata, aku dan Sasuke telah berkomitmen, dan itu adalah nyata!"

"semua orang bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka mau, asalkan komitmen dengan pasangan mu tetap terjaga hingga akhirnya kalian akan menikah nanti, semua itu adalah rencana Hinata. Dan siapa yang tahu, takdir mu mungkin berada disisi mu, namun kau tidak tahu akan hal itu." Ujar Ino

"lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Hinata, aku dan Ino tidak memikirkan saat ini saja, kami juga memikirkan masa depan, masa depan kami bersama pasangan kami saat ini, berjanji dan saling setia, aku yakin aku akan berjodoh dengan Sasuke, dengan restu dari orang tua kami, kami mungkin akan menikah nanti dimasa depan. Apapun yang kau katakan, kesucian ku dan kehormatan ku akan ku serahkan pada orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi milikku, kau harus tahu Hinata!"

Hinata menghembuskan napas berat. Mereka berdua telah menemukan pasangannya masing-masing, dan telah berkomitmen satu sama lain. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, ia hanya akan menyerahkan dirinya hanya pada suaminya nanti, dan hari itu entah kapan akan terjadi. Sekarang ia teringat bibi Kushina, menepati janji, itu adalah prioritas utamanya mengenai pasangannya nanti di masa depan.

Jika harus seperti itu, maka dia tidak akan berhubungan dengan siapapun sebelum menikah nanti. Tapi betapa malu dirinya dihadapan teman-temannya, tahu bahwa dirinya dianggap tidak laku, dan tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Sungguh memalukan. "jangan memikirkannya Hinata, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk merasakannya, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"apanya?"

"tentu saja jodoh mu."

Perjalanan jauh itu tidak sama sekali membuat Hinata lelah, ia malah keluar dari villa setelah membereskan pakainnya. Keluar dari dan berkeliling di pinggir danau, disana ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bercengkrama, terlihat bahagia, dan. . . "menyenangkan." Kata Hinata. "apanya yang menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Hinata, entah sejak kapan dia mengikuti Hinata.

"kau mengikuti ku?"

"untuk apa?"

"sudahlah, jangan membantah, aku tidak suka bila lama-lama didekat mu, membuat ku muak."

Hinata hendak pergi tapi Naruto menarik tangannya. Hinata hendak melawan Naruto, tapi Naruto menangkisnya, "aku tidak menyukai kekerasan, jangan main-main dengan ku, atau kau akan terluka!" kata Naruto. Hinata menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Naruto, "ini diriku, dan tidak ada urusannya dengan mu, apapun yang ku lakukan, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!"

Hinata hendak pergi lagi, tapi Naruto memanggilnya dan Hinata pun berhenti, "ayah mu menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu selama liburan ini, aku harap kau tidak akan menyusahkan ku." Hinata tersenyum sinis, "aku tidak membutuhkan pelayan!" kata Hinata, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. "sial, keterlaluan sekali dia, menyebutku pelayan."

Saat makan malam tiba, semua teman-temannya sibuk memanggang daging dengan ditemani pasangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Hinata hanya terduduk lesu dan hanya mampu melihat pemandangan yang memilukan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi apakah ayahnya akan setuju, kalau memang ia, tapi Hinata juga belum mempunyai calonnya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Hinata, tidak ada sama sekali, kecuali. . . orang yang sangat dia benci, hanya itu yang dia punya sekarang, "menyebalkan." Kata Hinata.

"ada yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, yaitu melihat mu hanya duduk-duduk saja disitu, tanpa membantu teman-teman yang lain. Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memasak yah, menyedihkan."

"terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak peduli."

'baiklah, begini saja, aku tantang kau untuk membuat sebuah masakan, dan jika masakan mu enak, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya, bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tertarik!"

"ayolah, jika kau menolak itu artinya kau pengecut."

"apa yang harus aku masak?"

"mudah saja, kau bisa memasak saus pasta, atau pun menu yang kau bisa. Dan jika menurut teman-teman masakan mu enak, maka kau menang."

Tentu saja hal itu sangat mudah bagi Hinata, hanya dengan jentikan jari saja, saos pasta kini sudah siap, dan saatnya menghidangkan pasta lezatnya pada teman-temannya. "bagaimana, enak bukan?" kata Hinata penuh harap. Teman-temannya terdiam, sesaat kemudian, terikan ini lezat, enak sekali, kau pintar memasak Hinata. Semua pujian itu keluar dari mulut mereka, dan Hinata menyombongkan diri didepan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam hati, ia juga sebenarnya percaya kalau Hinata juga bisa memasak, ini hanya akal-akalannya saja agar Hinata bisa melihat sesuatu yang telah Naruto buat untuknya. Hinata masih berbangga diri dan terlihat sombong, ia tak tahu apa yang akan Naruto prlihatkan padanya, "aku tidak mau sembarang hadiah yah, harus yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, mengerti?"

"kau belum pernah melihatnya kan, ini dia!"

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari balik pohon yang besar, ditengah hamparan salju yang tebal dan sekarang terlihat berwarna seperti pelangi. Hinata melihat dengan sangat takjub, pelangi-pelangi itu seperti mengelilingi dirinya, diantara pohon-pohon yang mengurung mereka. Padahal itu hanya sebuah proyektor tapi seperti nyata, sebuah pelangi dimalam hari, ini belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, "ini indah, aku suka!" kata Hinata.

Dia masih mengagumi karya yang telah Naruto buat untuknya, dan itu membuat Naruto sangat puas. Dia memandangi Hinata, begitu tajam dan membuatnya merasakan keinginan besar dalam hidupnya, ingin memiliki. Hinata memanggil namanya, tapi Naruto tidak mendengar, lalu Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto, "Naruto." panggilnya lagi. Lalu Naruto melihat Hinata, begitu dekat, sampai dirinya tak mampu bernapas. "terima kasih, ini sangat indah."

"iyah, benar-benar indah." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan matanya hanya menatap Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur!"

"baiklah." Kata Naruto

Malam itu terlewati dan tak ada moment indah bagi Naruto, hanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia lihat yang terpancar dari gadis yang ia benci dan membencinya. Sungguh sangat aneh, dia membencinya, tapi hatinya menolak pernyataan itu. Hari itu adalah hari ketiga mereka berlibur, karena saat ini suasana begitu indah dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya salju, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian. Berhubung teman-temannya yang lain juga hanya asyik sendiri, apa salahnya jika Hinata juga mencari kesenangan sendiri.

"tolong, pencuri. . . tolong aku, siapapun tolong!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak pencuri, dan pencuri itu berada dihadapan Hinata. Tepat! Tak tanggung-tanggung Hinata menghadang pencuri itu dan menendangnya dan pencuri itu pun tersungkur ke tanah, "kurang ajar, kau wanita sialan, minggir atau kau akan mati!" Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memberi kode, "majulah!" katanya.

Beberapa pukulan yang melayang ke arah Hinata mampu ia hindari, tapi pukulan yang selanjutnya hampir saja mengenai dirinya, tapi sayang pukulan itu tidak mengenainya, melainkan seseorang menahannya, "Naruto." kata Hinata. Naruto datang diwaktu yang tepat dan dia adalah penyelamat, tapi bagi Hinata, dia adalah pengganggu. Masih berkelahi, Hinata memberikan tas itu pada wanita paruh baya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Kemudian sang pencuri kini terkapar ditanah yang tertutup salju, lalu Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

Mereka bertengkar dijalan, tapi Hinata tidak memaksa untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto. mereka berhenti disebuah taman, Hinata mulai melepaskan tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan, tangan ku sakit." Kata Hinata. "maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, kau menyakitiku."

"lupakan itu. Dan dengarkan aku! Berhentilah berkelahi, kau mengerti?"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"itu bukan urusan mu, berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah bos ku, aku orang yang bebas, apapun bisa aku lakukan. Dan satu hal lagi, berhentilah mengikuti ku!"

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau pergi, menyebalkan bila seharian melihat mu."

"tapi sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap, dan salju akan turun."

"oh yah, kau tidak lihat hari ini cerah, mana mungkin salju turun, jangan ikuti aku!"

Apapun yang Hinata katakan, itu tidak akan berpengaruh bagi Naruto. dia tetap mengikuti Hinata, hingga akhirnya Hinata duduk sendirian di taman, lalu dia kembali lagi berjalan, kini mendekati hutan. Apa yang mau dia lakukan, batin Naruto. hampir gelap dan Hinata masih duduk di pinggir hutan sambil memandang sunset, "lihat, inikah yang dia bilang, bahwa salju akan turun, tidak akan!" kata Hinata. Saking menikmati sunset yang indah, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dia sendirian ditepi hutan dan suasana agak sedikit gelap.

"aku tahu jalan pulang, tenang saja. Aku sepertinya tadi lewat sini dan. . . apa? Kenapa ini?"

Tiba-tiba salju turun begitu deras, dan Hinta kehilangan jejaknya. "kenapa tiba-tiba turun salju. Bagimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ah, aku akan menelpon teman-teman. . . aaahh tidak, kenapa tidak ada sinyal, aaaahhh menyebalkan."

Saat itu Naruto kehilangan jejak Hinata, tapi saat ini dia sudah menemukan Hinata, kedinginan dan tentunya masih saja keras kepala, "lihat dirimu, menyedihkan, ayo kita pulang!" Hinata tidak mau pulang, dia semakin menjauh pergi dari jalan utma dan memasuki hutan, apa yang sebenarnya yang dia lakukan, batin Naruto. Naruto mengikuti Hinata, "jangan ikuti aku atau. . . " belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata pun terjatuh, begitu juga dengan Naruto, karena Naruto sempat memegang tangannya.

Mereka berdua berguling-guling ditumpukan salju dengan Hinata duluan yang mendarat diatas tubuh Naruto. Naruto kesakitan pada bagian dadanya karena kepala Hinata terbentur keras, namun Naruto tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya melainkan pada Hinata, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata!" Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Hinata setengah sadar, kini tubuhnya mulai menggigil, dari pada Hinata kedinginan, Naruto membawanya pergi dan bersembunyi di tengah hutan, disana terdapat sebuah goa berukuran kecil, tapi cukup untuk dua orang.

Naruto menyalakan api unggun, dan suhu di gua cukup hangat, tapi pakaian Hinata sangat basah, Naaruto berusaha melepaskannya, tapi Hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya dengan setengah sadar. "kalau kau tidak melepaskan mantel mu, kau akan sakit!" kata Naruto. Hinata tidak lagi mengeluh, kini Naruto mulai melepaskan mantel Hinata, hingga hanya kaos saja yang dikenakan, lalu Naruto melepas kemejanya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Melihat semua itu, tentu Naruto akan terpengaruh, dia adalah laki-laki normal yang kapan saja bisa melakukan hal apapun pada Hinata.

Naruto merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Hinata merasakan kehangatan dan sebuah tangan yang melingkupi dirinya. Dia membuka mata, dan melihat Naruto tengah memeluknya erat. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah fokus melihat api unggun. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat Hinata menggerakan tangannya sedikit. Ternyata itu membuat Naruto refleks.

"kau berbuat hal bodoh hari ini, jangan ulangi lagi!"

Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu tubuhnya menggigil kembali saat angin menerpa, ia semakin memeluk Naruto erat, Naruto menyadari hal itu. Naruto berkata, "dengarkan aku, aku laki-laki biasa yang normal dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin sekali aku dapatkan saat ini, ini bukan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi ini yang ku inginkan!" Tak tanggung-tanggung, setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto mulai mencium bibir lembut Hinata, bibir yang pernah ia nikmati sebelumya, dan kini tengah ia nikmati juga.

Hinata tidak merespon, dia hanya mengepalkan jari-jarinya, entah menahan dingin atau menahan nikmatnya ciuman Naruto. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman itu hingga lepas kendali, ia merebahkan tubuh Hinata dibawahnya dan mengeksploitasi bibirnya. Hinata tidak mampu menolak karena tubuhnya sangat lemah akibat dingin dan mungkin juga karena saking nikmatnya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Andai saja Hinata membalas ciuman itu Naruto pasti tidak akan berhenti, sekarang pun dia belum berhenti apalagi kalau Hinata membalasnya.

Hinata berpaling hingga Naruto mencium pipinya, apa dia melakukan hal itu hanya karena memerlukan udara atau apa, yang pasti Naruto mampu menciumnya lagi karena tangan yang satu menyentuh rahang Hinata dan menahannya. Naruto tidak akan berhenti karena dia sudah sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimana caranya agar dia berhenti?

"mmppphhh. . . Na. . . mmmppphhh."

Naruto mulai berhenti dan berkata, "diam, dan nikmati saja, kalau perlu, kau harus membalas ciuman ku!" lalu dia mulai mecium Hinata lagi, kali ini Hinata membalasnya. Okeh, bertambah nikmatlah kini ciuman mereka berdua, disamping api unggun, dan ditengah badai salju hanya berduaan di dalam gua, sungguh suasana yang romantis.

Malam itu Hinata tidak menyadari betul apa yang telah terjadi. Bangun dipagi-paginya, dia mendapati bahwa dirinya berada dipelukan Naruto, pantas saja semalam dia merasa hangat dan nyaman, ternyata ini toh penyebabnya. Hinata bergerak lembut agar terlepas dari pelukan Naruto, dan akhirnya dia bisa terlepas, terburu-buru, dia dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaian Naruto yang telah Naruto pakaikan padanya semalam.

Masih menanggalkan tapi Naruto sudah terbangun, dan dia menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya, tanpa Hinata ketahui sedikit pun. Setelah selesai berpakaian Hinata berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Naruto tengah memandanginya, "pemandangan yang indah." Kata Naruto. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "apa yang terjadi semalam, katakan pada ku apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, kita hanya tidur seperti itu bukan, aku tidak menyentuh mu, kalau pun aku mau aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata terdiam, "ayo kita pulang, teman-teman pasti mencari kita!" lalu mereka pun bergegas pulang, tapi Hinata terallu lelah hingga jalannya pun lambat. Naruto hendak menggendongnya, tapi Hinata menolak. Tetap saja keras kepalanya itu sangat tinggi, membuat Naruto mejadi geram, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak dengan paksaan, dia menggendong Hinata dengan paksa, dan akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa melawannya lagi, mungkin karena lelah.

Mereka kini sampai, dan dipintu masuk sudah ada teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu. Sebelum memasuki gerbang vila, Hinata bertanya kembali, "katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan, semalam?" Naruto menurunkan Hinata, dia menatap wajah Hinata hingga berakhir di bibirnya, sebuah bekas gigitan diujung bibir, "bibir mu pasti sakit, maafkan aku!" sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata, dan Hinata hanya terpaku, sementara teman-temanya merasa aneh melihat dua orang ini, tapi juga senang karena mereka terlihat akur.

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, "jangan bahas bibirku, aku tahu kau mencium ku semalam tapi kenapa, kenapa?"

"aku harus menjawab apa. Karena aku menginginkannya, seperti saat ini!" Naruto mencium Hinata kembali tapi hanya sekilas, tapi itu menjadi tanda tanya dalam benak semua teman-temannya. Mereka bersorak dari pintu masuk, meneriaki nama Naruto dan Hinata, wooow, hebat, aku tidak percaya ini. Semua kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut mereka semua. Hinata tersadar dan hendak memukul Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah pergi menjauh, "menyebalkan, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Teriak Hinata dari kejauhan, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

~~~~~####~~~~~~

Liburan kemarin cukup menyenangkan terutama bagi Naruto, dia ingin sekali menceritakan hal ini pada ibunya, "bagaimana kabar ayah, ibu?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya. Dia mengunjungi rumah itu, setiap satu minggu sekali, dia berkunjung dan menemui ayahnya yang masih koma terbaring di temapt tidur. Kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu masih membuat ayahnya koma sampai saat ini. Semua perusahaannya kini berada dibawah kendali paman Naruto, yaitu Iruka. Lalu dengan peristiwa itu, kini Naruto tinggal di apartement, tidak di rumah utama, atau pun menemani ibunya di rumah yang lain.

"sangat baik, bagaimana dengan liburan mu hah, apa menyenangkan?"

"sangat, aku akan belajar dengan rajin ibu, aku pasti bisa menggantikan ayah, ibu jangan kahwatir!"

"kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun kau mendapat juara satu. Ah iyah, ngomong-ngomong juara satu, ibu punya seseorang yang tepat untuk mu."

"apa maksud ibu?"

"seorang gadis cantik, dia selalu juara satu, ibu ingin sekali memperkenalkan dia dengan mu. Dan satu hal lagi, dia sudah berjanji pada ibu bahwa dia akan menjadi istri mu nanti?"

"apa?" kata Naruto dengan nada terkejut. "b-bagaimana mungkin ibu, ibu harusnya membicarakan hal ini dulu padaku. . ."

"itu tidak perlu, kau harus menikah dengannya nanti, ini keinginan ibu, kau harus menurut, kau sudah berjanji pada ibu bukan, jangan kecewakan ibu!" Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menuruti ibunya, dia belum tahu seperti apa gadis itu, dan dia juga tidak bisa memiliki sembarang wanita, dia adalah pemilih, harus dia yang memilih nanti.

Disisi lain, Hinata tengah bersiap-siap ke sekolah, dia kembali melihat bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan ada bekas disana, jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah bekas ciuman. Kalau ayahnya tahu bagaimana ini, tapi dia akan berusaha menutupinya. Setelah di sekolah dia langsung memasuki kelas dan semua temannya bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah, "Hinata, kami sangat bangga pada mu, akhirnya kau dan Naruto bersatu. Selamat yah!"

Apa? Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu, tidak, tidak boleh terjadi. "aku bisa menjelaskannya teman-teman, ini bukan seperti. . ."

"sudahlah, kami mengerti, pokonya selamat yah."

"ini benar-benar harus di klarifikasi!"

"Hinata, kami semua senang kau dan Naruto pacaran, tidak ada yang membantah, seharusnya kau senang bukan. Ayo Ino, kita mau ke kantin Hinata, kau mau ikut?"

"tidak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Hinata tidak melihat Naruto hari ini, dia mengira bahwa Naruto pasti melarikan diri dari semua ini, dan Hinata menanggung sendirian beban ini. "awas saja jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya!" hari itu Hinata, menunggu seseorang yang ia benci, tapi orang itu tidak ada, sungguh bertambah besar kebencian Hinata pada Naruto.

Selepas pulang dari sekolah, Hinata mengunjungi bibi Kushina, ia juga ingin menjenguk paman Minato. "kemarin anak ku datang kesini, aku lupa memberitahu mu Hinata, padahal bibi ingin mengenalkannya pada mu."

"masih banyak waktu bibi, aku juga tidak akan terburu-buru."

"iyah kau benar. Baiklah, bibi mau ke dapur dulu, kau bisa tolong gantikan bibi?"

"baiklah bibi, aku juga ingin membersihkan paman Minato."

Hinata mengusapkan kain basah itu ke tangan Minato, dia memandangi wajah yang tertidur itu, sangat mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang dia benci. Apakah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan, ataukah hanya mirip saja, begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata, tapi dia tidak mau lebih lanjut mencari tahu, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Narutu. Nama itu selalu saja muncul, dan itu membuat Hinata sangat geram.

"ada apa Hinata, kau sedang kesal dengan seseorang?"

"begitulah bibi."

"siapa?"

Nada dalam pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata khawatir, "dengan seorang teman, dia menghilangkan benda kesayangan ku bibi, aku sangat menyayangi benda itu."

"apa itu?"

"mmhhh, kalung, yah sebuah kalung."

"ooh begitu, jangan khawair, bibi akan menggantinya. Tunggu sebentar!"

Bibi Kushina membuka sebuah laci kecil, didalamnya ada sebuah kotak, itu seperti kotak perhiasan, lalu bibi Kushina membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung, dan bibi Kushina memberikan kalung itu pada Hinata, "ini adalah kalung turun temurun, dari neneku buyut ku dulu, dan aku akan memberikannya pada mu, kau harus menjaganya, jangan sampai hilang!"

"bibi terlalu berlebihan, ini sangat indah bib, terima kasih." Hinata memeluk Kushina, "padahal, bibi dan aku hanya bertemu satu kali waktu itu, tapi bibi memanggilku lagi dan mengajak ku bertemu, hanya untuk berterima kasih dan akhirnya . . ."

"akhirnya bibi tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat baik, itulah mengapa bibi menyukai mu, kau berkelahi layaknya seperti laki-laki, hal itu mengingatkan bibi pada paman Minato. Kau tahu, paman Minato juga panda berkelahi."

Benarkah? Itu berarti, Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan paman Minato, mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun, "bibi yakin kau pasti akan menyukai anak bibi nanti, dia juga anak yang baik, bukan maksud bibi memujinya didepan mu, tapi itu kenyataan."

Hinata terkikik, "bibi tenang saja, aku juga pasti akan menyukainya."

Semoga saja seperti itu, dan semoga saja anak dari bibi Kushina berbeda seratus derajat dengan orang itu, semoga. Hinata berharap bahwa dalam hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, dia harus menjauh dari orang itu sebelum mereka semakin dekat dan hal itu akan membuat situasi lebih memburuk. Setelah Hinata pulang dari rumah bibi Kushina, dijalan dia melihat Naruto yang tengah menghadapi dua orang preman, dan sepertinya Naruto sedikit mabuk.

"hey tenanglah bung, kau sepertinya mabuk." Kata preman itu.

"jangan halangi aku, kalian makhluk-makhluk bodoh, menyingkirlah!" kata Naruto. dia memukul-mukul ruang hampa, lalu dua preman itu terpancing emosi, "kau akan merasakan akibatnya bung." Kata preman itu, dan tak tanggung-tanggung mereka berdua menghajar Naruto. Naruto tidak melawan karena dia hilang keseimbangan. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan menghajar dua preman itu, mereka berdua cukup tangguh tapi Hinata lebih tangguh, "menyingkirlah kalian!" kata Hinata, lalu mereka pergi.

Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri, mereka duduk di taman, "dimana rumah mu, ayo, aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang!" kata Hinata. Tapi Naruto hanya menunjukan alamatnya, "merepotkan saja." Gumam Hinata. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, "kau tinggal di apartement, dimana rumah mu, hey jawablah, jangan bercanda, atau kau membodohi ku. Aaahhh terserahlah!"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun karena dia hilang kesadaran sekarang. Dan saat sampai di kamarnya, sungguh membuat Hinata tercengang, "jorok sekali kau Naruto, benar-benar menjijikan. Betah sekali dia dengan keadaan kamarnya yang seperti ini."

Kamar itu berantakan, pakaian kotor berserakan dimana-mana, barang-barang tak terpakai juga tercecer di lanai. Hinata menidurkan Naruto, lalu dia mengambil kotak p3k. Tapi sebelum mengobati Naruto, dia membersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Betapa baiknya Hinata, sudah menolong orangnya, rumahnya pun ia tolong. Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto terbangun dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamar, dan mendapati Hinata tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau disini?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, dia menggapai wajah Naruto yang terluka. Bibirnya kena pukul dan berdarah, lalu Hinata membersihkan luka itu, "jawab aku!" kata Naruto. dia tak tampak kesakitan sedikit pun, melainkan penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "kau tidak ingat. Kau sok sekali ingin melawan dua preman itu, namun pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang terluka."

"preman? Jangan bilang kau. . . kau berkelahi lagi?"

"lalu kenapa? Kalau aku tidak berkelahi, kau akan babak belur dihajar mereka."

"setidaknya mintalah pertolongan pada orang lain."

"meminta pertolongan pada orang lain, disaat aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri? Manja sekali!"

"aku sudah katakan pada mu, aku tidak mau kau berkelahi lagi!"

"kenapa?"

"aku takut kau terluka."

^^Bersambung^^. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 3

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau terluka."

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata tertegun, dia berhenti bergerak mengobati, dan itu membuat Naruto bergerak cepat dengan menyentuh tangannya. "kenapa berhenti, lanjutkan saja!" Hinata menarik paksa tangannya dan terlepas. "baiklah, karena kau sudah bangun, sebaiknya aku pulang!"

"A-awww, kau lihat, aku masih kesakitan, kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan ku begitu saja."

Hinata menyerah, dia kembali mengobati Naruto. Naruto teringat perkataan ibunya saat dia mengamati Hinata. Apakah wanita pilihan ibunya sama dengan wanita yang berada di depannya, "kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata acuh, Naruto melihat Hinata yang begitu berhati-hati, "aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku." Lalu saat itu juga Hinata berhenti bergerak dan menatap mata Naruto, dia membeku, apa yang terjadi? Batin Hinata bertanya.

"Itu bagus," kata Hinata, namun tidak sama sekali kata-katanya itu sama dengan hatinya. "baiklah, ini sudah selesai. Dan aku harus segera pulang!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, "aku akan mengantar mu!"

"Itu tidak perlu, lagi pula. . . seharusnya aku marah pada mu."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena teman-teman mengira kau dan aku pacaran, aku akan selalu mengingat dimana malam itu pernah terjadi pada ku. Menyebalkan."

"Itu bagus. Para pria tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati mu kan, kau seharusnya bersyukur!"

"Bersyukur kau bilang. Huh, itu adalah sebuah kesialan bagiku, lepaskan!"

Lalu Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata. Dia berjalan keluar dan kini tak terlihat lagi. Kini sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka menyandang gelar pasangan aneh, namun kenyataannya tidak ada hubungan apapun. Karena tiap kali membahas hubungan kepada Hinata, dia akan marah dan terus mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak berpacaran. Sebaliknya, Naruto hanya berkata iya dan iya jika ditanya, pantas saja mereka dijuluki pasangan aneh.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi Naruto menyangkal hal itu. Dan jika memang status hubungan kalian tidak jelas, itu berarti kalian berhubungan gelap yah?"

"A-apa? Kalian berdua. . . kenapa punya pikiran seperti itu, a-aku. . ."

"Sudahlah, kau jujur saja Hinata, aku dan Sakura tidak akan memberitahu siapapun mengenai hubungan kalian berdua."

Hinata tersenyum pahit, bagaimana mungkin mereka berpikiran kotor seperti itu. Pacaran saja dia tidak mau apalagi mempunyai hubungan gelap, ini harus diluruskan. "terserah kalian mau bicara apalagi, aku tidak peduli." lalu Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura, "dia pasti kesal." Kata Sakura, dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hari itu Hinata benar-benar kesal, dia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun terutama Naruto. untung hari ini dia segera pulang dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun, karena kalau dia ikut, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto. namun walaupun begitu, yang namanya takdir memang sudah tidak bisa diubah. Hari itu salju turun dengan sangat lebat, Hinata tida membawa jaket, dan didepan jalan sana ternyata sudah ada orang itu.

"Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin dia disini, huuufffttt."

Helaan napasnya terasa hangat, dan dia memang butuh kehangatan sekarang, tapi bukan hanya hangat yang dia dapat, melainkan bara api yang panas. Itu semua karena adanya orang itu, "mau pulang bersama ku?" kata Naruto. Hinata terus melanjutkan jalannya, dan Naruto terus mengikutinya, dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Hinata berhenti berjalan seketika, Naruto dibelakangnya masih memegang kedua bahunya, "pakailah, agar kau tidak kedinginan!"

"Aku membenci mu." Kata Hinata.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku juga membenci mu."

Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto, "lalu mengapa, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, mengapa kau berkata iya disaat mereka bertanya mengenai hubungan aneh ini, mengapa kau lakukan semua ini, apa tujuan mu, hubungan macam ini?"

"Hubungan? Kau yakin kita punya hubungan?"

Hinata merasa dunianya goyah, sebuah hubungan yang seharusnya Hinata percayai dan dia hampir percaya dengan Sakura dan Ino. Tapi sekarang kepercayaannya itu kini sedikit luntur, karena orang yang menurut Hinata akan menciptakan sebuah hubungan, kini telah berkata kau yakin kita punya hubungan? Dan Hinata benar-benar berharap saat itu juga. "yah, itu bagus, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus, ini . . . aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Hinata melepaskan jaket Naruto dan memberikan jaket itu.

Hinata berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. disaat itulah Naruto sadar, bahwa pikirannya dengan Hinata, itu adalah sama. Sama-sama menginginkan sebuah hubungan. Lalu hubungan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani, padahal mereka saling membenci. Dari mana rasa benci itu hadir, Naruto tidak tahu pasti akan kehadirannya. Dan dia juga tida berusaha untuk mencari tahu akan hal itu. Dia sempat berpikir, bagaimana dengan Affair, mungkinkah itu terjadi jika keduanya tahu mereka tidak bisa menyatu?

 **~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~**

Baik Hinata atau pun Naruto, keduanya sama-sama memikirkan hal itu. Hal atau sesuatu yang membuat mereka saling membenci. "entahlah paman, semua teman-teman melihat ku saat itu, hanya dia gadis satu-satunya yang tidak memandangku sama sekali. Aku penasaran, dan tiba-tiba hubungan ini menjadi tidak baik, bahkan kami tidak bisa berteman, akhirnya hanya kebencian yang ada sekarang."

"Dia memang tipe gadis yang cuek, mungkin kau tidak menarik dimatanya, kau kurang keren mungkin."

"Itu tidak mungkin paman, pertama, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku dijodohkan dia terdiam sesaat."

"Tunggu. Kau dijodohkan?"

"Iyah, ibu yang mengusulkannya, ibu bilang gadis itu cocok untukku."

"Lalu kau mau dijodohkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya paman, ini keinginan ibu."

"Anak yang penurut."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "lalu saat aku berkata, apakah kau yakin kita punya hubungan, dia hanya berkata bagus, tapi nada suaranya, dia sepertinya sedih."

"Kau yakin?" kata Iruka, Naruto mengangguk, "itu berarti dia berharap Naruto, dia mengaharapkan sesuatu, seharusnya kau peka dengan semua itu." Kata-kata pamannya membuat Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, tapi meskipun begitu Naruto juga harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dia harus mencari tahu kebenaran dari Hinata dan dari hatinya sendiri, apakah ada sesuatu yang dirasakan hatinya pada Hinata, entahlah.

Disisi lain Hinata tengah menatap layar televisi, menonton drama romantis, cinta dan benci, keduanya bertolak belakang, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja cinta yang akan menang. "apa yang kau ketahui tentang cinta Hinata, tidak ada cinta dalam hidup mu, berhentilah berharap!" kata Hinata dengan sangat keras dia berkata seperti itu. "cukup. Dengan kau menunjukan sikap seperti itu, dia pasti berpikir kalau kau berharap Hinata, jadi berhentilah bersikap. . . oh ya tuhan, jauhkan Naruto dari hidupku, aku mohon pada mu!" Dan malam itu Hinata sulit sekali untuk tidur. Dia memikirkan Naruto, masih. Ciuman-ciuman itu membuatnya gelisah, dan semua kata-katanya, semuanya. "awas kau Naruto, aku akan membunuh mu!"

Seakan-akan mendapatkan bisikan Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya, "apakah dia mengancam ku, aku merasa takut sekarang." Kata Naruto, dan tersenyum sinis, "kau dan aku memang saling membenci, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kita berdua saling tertarik, aku merasakannya Hinata, kau juga mungkin merasakannya, aku yakin itu."

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua bertemu di pintu gerbang sekolah, mereka sama-sama tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi, dan mungkin Naruto sudah menyiapka sesuatu. Dia mengejar Hinata yang masuk duluan, lalu Naruto mendapatkan tangan Hinata, menariknya menjauh dari sekolah dan membawanya menjauh dari sekolah. Sesudah agak jauh Hinata baru protes dan menarik paksa tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan, kau mengajakku membolos, aku tidak mau!"

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu, jadi jangan membantah, lagi pula kita sudah jauh dari sekolah. Ayo ikut aku!"

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke semua tempat yang menurutnya layak untuk dikunjungi, "kebun binatang. Kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini?" Naruto tidak mejawab melainkan dia memberi Hinata makanan untuk binatang, "agar kau tahu binatang kesukaan ku, seekor rubah, lihat. Jangan terlalu dekat, kau akan jadi mangsa yang nikmat jika tergigit."

"Jangan nasihati aku!" kata Hinata. Dia memberi makan rubah itu dengan sedikit lelucon khas anak kecil, tersenyum, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa senang, dan itu juga membuat Naruto tersenyum, tapi dia menyembunyikan senyumannya itu. "ayo ikut aku!" kini Naruto membawa Hinata dikandang berikutnya, seekor ular, "kau tahu, jika aku menjadi ular, aku akan lebih suka jika aku melilit mu.' Kata Naruto, matanya menjelajahi tubuh Hinata.

"Kau memang mesum."

"Semua laki-laki memang seperti itu. Kau harus tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Mereka berdua menikmati hari indah itu, sangat tak terasa bahwa Hinata telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang yang dia benci, "seharusnya aku makan daging tadi, aku masih lapar." Kata Hinata. "aku tahu tempat yang menjual daging panggang, yaah meskipun bukan sebuh restoran, kau mau?" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, dekat dengan danau, dan Naruto memilih untuk memakan daging ditepi danau, lesehan diatas rumput, dengan disinari rembulan malam, suasana yang cukup romantis.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku suka daging panggangnya, dan tempat ini." Kata Hinata sambil mengunyah daging yang memenuhi mulutnya. Daging itu sudah habis sepenuhnya, lalu Naruto menyingkirkan semua sisa-sisa makanan dari hadapan mereka. "kalung yang indah." Kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, "ini kalung pemberian seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya, dan. . . . kau tahu, saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau dijodohkan oleh ibu mu, sebenarnya . . . aku juga dijodohkan, tapi bukan oleh ayahku, melainkan. . . ."

Naruto terdiam, lalu. . ."persetan dengan perjodohan!" dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menyerang Hinata tiba-tiba, menyerang? Oh tidak, maksud ku adalah. Menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, Naruto memegang wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, dia merasakan bibir Hinata lagi, kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin rasanya masih terasa daging panggang, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya ciuman, bibir dengan bibir pasti akan terasa nikmat juga kan.

Hinata berusaha dengan melepaskan diri, sebelum Naruto bertindak jauh, meskipun tempat mereka sepi, tetap saja Hinata takut akan ada yang melihat. Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja, dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Naruto terlalu agresif dan sulit sekali bagi Hinata untuk lepas darinya, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikannya, namun masih medekatkan bibir mereka, napas terengah yang saling beradu, Naruto berbicara, sentuhan bibir saat dia bicara membuat Hinata hilang kesadaran, "persetan dengan semua itu. Jangan hentikan aku, jangan halangi aku, aku ingin merasakan bibir mu, aku ingin menikmatinya, Hinata. . ." Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata.

"Aku menginginkan mu!" kata Naruto.

Hinata berpaling, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, "jangan diam, katakan sesuatu!" kata Naruto. Naruto membawa wajah Hinata menghadapnya, "apa yang harus aku katakan?" kata Hinata. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia juga hanya bisa mencium Hinata kembali. Tak ada kata-kata dari Hinata, dia tidak bisa meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hari sudah pagi, tak terasa ternyata mereka berdua tertidur dipinggir danau dengan memakai seragam sekolah, kalau ada yang tahu bisa gawat nanti, nama sekolah mereka akan tercoreng. Tertidur dengan posisi yang nyaman, dalam pelukan pria yang membuatnya semakin benci, tapi juga peduli , itu sudah pasti.

Hinata terbangung pelan, dia tidak ingin Naruto bangun, karena dia ingin segera kabur. Tapi sayangnya, tangannya dipegang erat oleh Naruto yang ternyata juga sudah bangun, "jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu, kau seperti pencuri kelas kakap yang tamak dengan uang, bedanya dengan dirimu. . ."

"Apa. Apa bedanya aku dengan pencuri kelas kakap hah, apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, pencuri tamak dengan uang. Tapi kau tamak akan kepalsuan mu sendiri. Berhentilah menghindar dan hadapilah kenyataan bahwa kau dan aku. . ."

"Apa. Apa ada sesuatu mengenai kau dan aku?"

"Banyak, dan tak terhitung jumlahnya."

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan jatuh dalam pelukannya, Hinata menjerit terkejut, "kita akan menjadi tontonan jika teriakan mu sampai terdengar orang-orang, kau mau?"

Hinata memberontak dan juga berhenti berteriak, dia memukul-mukul dada Naruto, tapi kini Naruto semakin memerangkap tubuh Hinata dengan dia yang menindih Hinata, "sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi, jangan berteriak lagi, mengerti?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu."

Naruto semakin menundukan kepalanya dan hendak mencium Hinata, "jangan cium aku, aku akan berteriak!"

"Hanya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, itu yang dilakukan suami istri bukan?"

"Kau dan aku kita berdua telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita masing-masing jadi. . ."

"Jadi berhentilah membicarakan perjodohan, aku tidak suka!"

"Aku membenci mu." Kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "aku juga."

Minggu lalu adalah minggu yang aneh bagi Hinata, apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Dia harus berhenti, tapi apa yang bisa menghentikannya. "perjodohan." Bibi Kushina akan mengenalkan putranya pada Hinata, dan dia harus segera bertemu agar hubungan yang aneh ini cepat selesai. Hubungan? Bahkan Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	4. Chapter 4

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chpater 4

Berlatar belakang di rooftop, dia hanya seorang diri, begitulah yang dia pikirkan, tapi sayangnya ternyata ada orang lain disana dan orang itu adalah Naruto. apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata membahas mengenai perjodohan lagi, "kau diundang di pestanya Ten Ten, dia mengadakan pesta kelulusan nanti, ku harap kau datang!"

"Untuk apa aku datang, tidak ada gunanya mengikuti pesta seperti itu."

"Tentu saja ada, kau bisa brdansa dengan ku nanti."

"Dalam mimpi mu."

"Oooh, itu tidak akan terjadi, kau dan aku akan berdansa. Lihat ini!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata paksa dan mengajaknya berdansa. Hinata tidak bisa menghindar karena Naruto mengajaknya bergerak kesana kemari, "kau harus berdandan yang cantik, dan itu hanya untukku, mengerti?" kata Naruto, Hinata terkekeh, "jangan berharap terlalu banyak, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Harus, kau harus datang!"

Naruto memerangkap Hinata dan dia tidak bisa bergerak, Hinata memukul dada Naruto dan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, "jangan mencium ku!" kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, "kalau begitu kau yang harus mencium ku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, bagaimana?"

"Aku punya kesepakatan lain, jangan mencium ku hari ini, dan aku akan datang ke pesta."

"Aahhhh, ide yang bagus. Baiklah, kita sepakat!" Naruto melepaskan Hinata, tapi saat Hinata hendak pergi, dia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, memeluk Hinata erat, "hanya satu menit, aku mohon tetaplah sepert ini!" dan Hinata pun menurutinya.

 **~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~**

Pagi itu Kushina tengah menunggu Hinata, mereka akan berjalan-jalan menikmati hari dan setelah itu mereka akan sibuk di dapur karena Kushina akan mengajari Hinata memasak kue. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, inilah yang Kushina lakukan terlebih dahulu, "aku datang lagi, semoga kau tidak bosan dengan kedatangan ku yang sering ini," Kushina terdiam sesaat, dan melanjutkan, "kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan anak mu dan Hiashi, kau tahu kan, aku dan dia selalu saja bertengkar, dan kau yang selalu memisahkan kami, tapi. . ."

"Aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya, aku hanya menemukan anak mu. Aku tahu dari awal bahwa Hinata adalah anak mu, aku tahu dari mata, wajah dan perangainya yang baik dan lembut seperti dirimu, kau pasti merasa beruntung mempunyai anak seperti dia. Maafkan aku karena aku pergi terlalu cepat dan tidak melihat Hinata yang baru lahir, aku sangat sedih karena kau meninggalkan ku, aku. . . tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, karena sekarang aku telah bertemu dengan putri mu."

Kushina menangis kembali saat kepergian ibu Hinata yang begitu cepat. Proses kelahiran yang begitu sulit itu membuat nyawa ibu Hinata melayang, itu semua juga dikarenakan penyakitnya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Namun semuanya senang karena bayi yang dilahirkan kini menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik. Dan Kushina akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai menantunya, kalaupun Naruto menolaknya, ia akan tetap memaksanya, "aku, kau dan Hiashi, kita adalah sahabat, dan aku akan menjadikan persahabatan ini sebagai sebuah keluarga, kau juga pasti setuju kan?"

Kushina tersenyum senang, senyumnya adalah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menyatukan persahabatan antara dirinya dan orang tua Hinata akan menjadi sebuah keluarga. "aku berjanji Hiashi, aku pasti akan menemukan mu, dan kita akan menyatukan anak-anak kita." Kata Kushina dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hari itu berlalu sangat cepat, Hinata belajar membuat kue, dan hasilnya sempurna sekali. Kue itu terlalu banyak dan Kushina akan menyimpannya untuk besok, untuk anaknya nanti. Dan dia akan berkata, ini adalah kue buatan calon istri mu, itu yang akan dia katakan, dan sekarang dia tersenyum senang, "bibi senang sekali, ada apa?"

"Bibi ingin sekali mengenalkan mu denga anak bibi, kau mau?"

"Tapi aku belum siap bibi, bisakah aku mengenalnya saat aku sudah lulus SMA, aku hanya ingin fokus belajar untuk saat ini!"

"Tentu saja sayang, bibi ingin pendidikanlah yang menjadi prioritas utama mu saat ini. Kau harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik, mengerti?"

Hinata menganguk lembut. Hari itu Kushina belum memberitahu kan nama atau pun fotonya, mungkin karena dia lupa atau apapun itu tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya. Hinata juga tidak pernah bertanya siapa namanya dan seperti apa orangnya, dari caranya yang diam seperti itu sudah memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya juga tidak terlalu peduli atau pun berkeinginan dalam hal perjodohan ini, tapi kemana perginya prioritas utamanya itu, harus selalu ingat akan perjodohannya. Tapi dia tidak selalu mengingat itu, yang dia ingat hanyalah Naruto.

"Iya ayah, aku baru saja dari rumah teman, aku dalam perjalanan, ayah tenang saja!"

Setelah Hinata meningglkan rumah Kushina, kini muncullah sosok yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Mengetuk pintu dan duduk dengan ibunya, "kau terlambat Naruto, baru saja gadis yang ibu jodohkan dengan mu itu tadi ada disini, sekarang dia sudah pergi." Dan Naruto tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, dia hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang, "sebentar lagi aku ujian ibu, aku tidak ingin dulu membicarakan perjodohan!"

"Ooh tentu saja, kau harus rajin belajar agar kau tidak kalah dengan gadis pilihan ibu, kau tahu dia sangat pintar."

Apapun yang ibunya katakan mengenai gadis itu, dia benar-benar tidak peduli, "mmhh, ini kue yang enak, ibu yang membuatnya?"

"Itu buatan calon istri mu, tapi ibu juga sedikit membantu."

Dan saat itu juga nafsu makan Naruto telah hilang. Dia berjalan melewati anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah kamar, membuka pintu dan berkata, "bagaimana kabar ayah?"

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, kau lihat, apa itu Hinata?"

"Kurasa itu benar, kenapa dia tidur diperpustakaan?"

"Aaah aku tahu, karena tadi sudah ada pengumuman guru Kakashi tidak masuk, dia jadi pergi ke perpus dan tidur."

"Sudahlah Ino, ayo kita pergi jangan ganggu dia!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang dan berjongkok memandangi Hinata tertidur. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata yang jatuh menutupi matanya, dan menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga, gerakan halus itu ternyata membuat Hinata terbangun, dia terkejut melihat Naruto, "apa yang. . ."

"Sssttttt, jangan berisik, ingat, ini perpustakaan."

"Jangan ganggu aku, pergilah!"

"Aku tidak mengganggu mu, kau yang mengganggu karena kau mendengkur."

Hinata membelalakan matanya, "itu tidak mungkin, minggir!" Hinata berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, dia berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Dia melihat jam, "jam 1, aaahhh iyah, guru Kakashi tidak masuk, syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja, tapi tunggu, tas ku . . ."

"Mencari ini?"

"Kau, kemarikan tas ku!"

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja dari tangan ku, kemarilah!"

"Baiklah, ambil saja tas ku, aku tidak peduli." lalu Hinata pun pergi menjauhi Naruto. tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia tidak mengejar Hinata. Lagi pula, kenapa Naruto akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali membawa motornya, apa semua ini karena Hinata. Entahlah, hanya Naruto dan tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

"Sebentar lagi badai salju akan turun, lebih baik kau berbelok ke kanan karena disana ada tempat untuk berteduh."

Hinata berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang, "berhentilah mengikuti ku, lagi pula aku aku akan menunggu bis. . ."

"Kau tidak dengar berita yah. Hari ini semua bis tidak ada yang turun ke jalan, karena akan ada badai."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari taxi."

"Sama saja. Semua kendaraan tidak ada yang turun ke jalan untuk saat ini. Ayo ikut aku!"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, dan saat itu juga salju mulai turun, "lihat, salju sudah turun, dan pasti sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju, ayo!"

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke apartementnya, Hinata tidak mau masuk kedalam, alasannya karena Naruto akan mencuri kesempatan jika mereka sedang berduaan, Hinata harus selalu menjaga dirinya dari Naruto. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada mu."

"Oo yah, bagaimana dengan minggu lalu, kau memaksa ku. Kau tidak meminta persetujuan dulu dari ku, kau . . ."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Naruto. Namun dalam hatinya, " _akan aku lakukan sesuai keinginan ku."_

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku mohon, masuk lah dulu ke dalam, diluar sini sangat dingin!"

"Jangan menyentuh ku!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Naruto menawarkan minuman, "aku mau susu!" kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum mengejek, "jangan mengejek ku seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Senyum mu itu adalah ejekan."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau berlebihan, ini, dan minumlah selagi hangat!"

Naruto mendekati jendela dan benarlah, badai salju sudah mulai turun. "lihat, badai salju sudah turun, suhunya sangat dingin, aku akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan."

Hinata mendekati jendela dan melihat sendiri betapa derasnya salju yang turun ke bumi. Sekarang suhu udara sudah mulai hangat karena Naruto menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Hinata mendekati nya dan duduk di sofa, sementara itu Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. "aku tidak suka api, sebenarnya." Kata Naruto pada Hinata, "lalu kenapa kau menyalakan lilin padahal sudah ada penghangat?"

"Entahlah!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya, "kenapa kau tidak suka api?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata, "api meninggalkan kesan buruk bagiku, terutama untuk ayahku. Aku membenci api karena dia hampir membakar ayahku." Kata Naruto. "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir, "ayahku mengalami kecelakaan mobil, saat itu mobil tersebut terbakar habis, api yang melahap semuanya. Tapi keajaiban datang menghampiri ayahku, ayahku terlempar jauh sebelum mobil itu terbakar, walaupun begitu, tetap saja ayahku terluka."

"Dan sekarang, dimana ayahmu?"

"Ayah ku masih koma, aku tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan membangunkannya."

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat mu sedih dengan pertanyaan ku."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tidak ada yang pernah bertanya mengenai ayahku, hanya kau."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku baik, dia merawat ayahku, dan aku tidak mau mengganggu ibu. Makanya aku tinggal di apartement."

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah mu?"

"Paman ku yang mengurusnya."

Lalu Hinata pun terdiam, tidak ada lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan, "apa rasa penasaran mu sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Hinata menoleh, "kapan badai ini selesai?"

"Entahlah." Kata Naruto.

Seharian itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berduaan di apartement, tidak ada yang marah atau pun saling mengejek, hanya ada pertanyaan tentang masa kecil dan kehidupan mereka dulu. Ternyata menyenangkan jika mereka terlihat akur seperti itu, "lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu mu, kau tidak bercerita tentang ibu mu?"

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan. Aku tidak punya ibu, saat aku dilahirkan saat itulah ibu ku pergi."

Hinata terlihat sedih dan Naruto tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, Naruto terduduk didepan Hinata dan memegang tangannya, "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu sedih, a-aku. . . aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto, dia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi Hinata. Hinata berdiri seketika, dia menjauh dari Naruto, "jangan berlagak baik, aku tahu kau mencari-cari kesempatan bukan."

"Ya Tuhan, kau masih saja curiga padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sudah, sudah, kau pasti lapar, aku akan membuatkan mu sesuatu!"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, dia masih berjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Hinata mengekor dibelakang Naruto yang hendak menuju dapur, dia ingin membuatkan sesuatu, tapi Naruto bingung harus mulai dari mana. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "biar aku saja yang memasak, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata dan mengambil alih dapur, "terserah kau saja, masaklah apapun yang ada di dapur, ini daerah kekuasaan mu, aku akan menyingkir!" kata Naruto.

Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto, dan dia tersenyum . . .

^^ Bersambung. . .^^


	5. Chapter 5

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 5

Hinata menyelesaikan masakannya dengan cepat, dan mendapatkan aplause dari Naruto. "kau berlebihan." Kata Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri meja makan. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh orang lain, dan tidak kalah enak dari masakan ibunya, "masakan mu mengingatkan ku pada masakan ibuku." Kata Naruto. lalu Hinata menatap Naruto, dan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" kata Naruto.

"Eeh, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi sumpah, masakan mu benar-benar enak, aku suka."

Dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lagi. Apakah akan sepanjang hidup Naruto bisa melihat senyum itu, apakah bisa dia hidup dengan Hinata. Pemikiran itu masih terlalu jauh, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin mempunyai kesempatan untuk memulai atau menjalani hidup bersama-sama dengan Hinata, apakah dia. . .

"Sepertinya badai sudah berakhir, sebaiknya aku pulang. Tapi aku akan . . ."

"Tidak perlu dicuci, ayo, aku akan mengantar mu pulang!"

"Tapi. . ."

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan sungguh salju telah menutupi setiap rumah dan jalanan yang membentang. Hinata hampir saja terjatuh karena terpeleset, tapi Naruto menangkapnya, dan dia segera melepaskan Hinata. Apa? Tumben sekali dia tidak mencuri kesempatan, ada apa dengan Naruto? itu pun yang Hinata tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan Naruto? batin Hinata. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto bersikap acuh dan seperti tidak peduli pada Hinata, ada apa?

Mereka sampai dengan cepat ke rumah Hinata, sepertinya sang ayah belum pulang. "terima kasih karena sudah mengantar ku."

"Yah, masuklah!"

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, batin Hinata, "kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajak ku masuk ke rumah mu, kenapa sekarang kau melakukannya?"

"Uumm, mungkin kau haus atau ingin minum yang hangat-hangat?"

"Tidak terimakasih, masuklah!"

"Tunggu, apa kau akan datang ke pesta Ten Ten?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita lihat aja nanti. Masuklah!"

Benar-benar aneh, pikir Hinata, dia melihat Naruto dari kejauhan dan masih bertanya-tanya, mungkin besok dia akan kembali seperti semula, tapi kenapa Hinata berharap seperti itu. Mungkin sikap Naruto tadi membuatnya tidak bersemangat, tapi entahlah, apapun yang dirasakan Hinata tidak ada yang tahu. Dijalan Naruto bertemu dengan Hiashi, "Naruto, kau dari mana?"

"Paman, aku tadi mengantar Hinata pulang."

"Ooh begitu, kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak paman, terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan."

"Terima kasih paman."

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sementara itu Hiashi masih melihat Naruto berjalan dari kaca spionnya. "ada apa tuan?" tanya supirnya, "tidak, hanya saja, apakah menurut mu dia anak yang baik?"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan."

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan mu."

 **~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Apakah dia akan ikut?"

"Entahlah."

Dua orang ini tengah membicarakan Hinata yang belum datang ke kelas, tumben sekali dia belum datang, biasanya dia datang pagi, tapi hari ini agak sedikit terlambat, "woy Naruto. kemana Hinata, kenapa dia belum datang?" kata Sakura. "kenapa kau bertanya padaku, mana ku tahu dia dimana, aku bukan asistennya, mengerti?"

"Aku hanya tanya, siapa tahu kau tahu dimana Hinata."

"Dia disini!" kata sebuah suara.

Dan itulah dia, Hinata dan yang tadi bicara, Ten Ten, "aku menemukan dia di ruang olahraga, sepertinya dia tengah berlatih lagi!" kata Ten Ten. Lalu raut wajah Naruto terlihat datar, itu membuat Hinata terdiam dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura menuntun Hinata duduk di kursinya, "katakan padaku, kau menolak ikut ke pesta kan, ayo mengaku saja. Sampai-sampai Ten Ten mencari mu, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal ini jika tidak ingin membujuk mu ikut kan, ayo jawablah Hinata!"

Hinata menghela napas, "kenapa kalian begitu khawatir aku tidak ikut. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan ikut!" kata Hinata. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto, dan itu adalah sebuah penyesalan kecil. "semoga dengan adanya pesta ini, kita akan rileks dalam menghadapi ujian nanti, benar kan teman-teman?" kata Sakura. Lalu mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Hinata masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah. Setiap kali mereka mendengarkan guru bicara, Naruto tidak sama sekali memperhatikan, dia hanya akan mengganggu Hinata dengan kejahilan tangannya, tapi saat ini situasi sudah mulai berbeda. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan, apakah dia serius karena sebentar lagi ujian, atau. . . Hinata benar-benar penasaran.

Saat istirahat Hinata tidak melihat Naruto dimana pun, dan hanya ada satu tempat yang pasti dia ketahui benar. Dan tempat itu adalah atap sekolah, dan benar saja Naruto ada disana. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu itu mengenai Hinata, "apakah aku akan hidup bahagia nanti?" gumam Naruto, dan gumaman itu terdengar jelas oleh Hinata, "mungkin." Naruto membalikan badannya.

"Mungkin kau akan bahagia, jika kau menjadi orang baik!" kata Hinata, tatapannya menjelajahi seluruh tempat.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuat Hinata ngeri saat dirinya juga menatap Naruto, "apa?" kata Hinata. Naruto mendekatinya, dan Hinata semakin mundur ke belakang, "apa, apa kau menginginkannya, apa kau mau, menikahinya?"

"Apa maksud mu. Menikah?"

"Kau mau menikahi laki-laki yang belum kau ketahui sifat, karakter dan semuanya, kau . . ."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, ini hidupku dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur!"

"Tapi kau selalu ada disini, ada saat aku tengah memikirkan mu, apakah ini hanya kebetulan ataukah memang takdir, mana yang kau pilih hah, jika ini kebetulan, mungkin kau menciptakan sendiri kebetulan itu, tapi jika ini takdir, maka Tuhan telah. . ."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku sengaja hah, sengaja berada didekat mu saat kau memikirkan ku, aku bahkan tidak peduli."

"Benarkah, lalu kenapa kau ada disini, saat ini?"

Hinata bergeming, "lihat, kau tidak bisa menjawab. Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku berpikir bahwa kau juga selalu memikirkan ku, iya kan, apa aku salah?"

"Kau salah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan mu, tidak pernah!"

Kata-kata itu memang terlontar begitu saja tanpa dosa, tapi dalam hatinya dia juga tidak ingin berdosa karena berbohong, Hinata bohong pada Naruto dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Naruto, tentu saja dia tidak percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Hinata, dia sama sekali tidak percaya, "aku tidak pernah percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan." Kata Naruto. Hinata terpojok ke dinding, dan Naruto memerangkapnya.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata, dan hendak menciumnya, tapi Hinata berpaling. Naruto meninju dinding tepat di bagian wajah Hinata, dan Hinata terdiam, dia sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto. tangan Naruto berdarah karena pukulan kerasnya sendiri, dan Hinata ingin sekali menyentuh tangan itu, tapi dia menghentikannya. Kemudian, Naruto pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, dia bingung dan apa yang harus dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang akan dia lakukan.

 **~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~~~~~~**

Seminggu sebelum ujian berlangsung Hinata dan teman-temannya mengadakan pesta, pesta yang bertujuan untuk membuat suasana hati mereka agar tidak tegang. Namun Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa pesta ini adalah peristiwa yang akan mengubah semuanya. Hinata masuk ke dalam dan disana sudah ada Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua mengajak Hinata duduk disudut ruangan, disana sudah ada pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan ada Naruto.

Hinata melihat tangan Naruto yang masih terbuka dan tidak dibalut dengan apapun, Hinata masih memperhatikan, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih marah, batin Hinata, marah? Marah pada siapa, pada dirinya? Hinata kesal, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang minum, "aku juga ingin minum, kau bisa membaginya dengan ku Sakura?"

"Ooowh, akhirnya kau berani juga yah, baiklah, akan ku tuangkan!"

Semua teman-temannya terkejut, terutama Naruto. tapi semua orang bisa berubah, itu yang ada dalam pikiran teman-temannya, tidak dengan Naruto yang merasa khawatir dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba ingin minum, yang padahal dia tidak pernah sekali pun menyentuh minuman. Sakura dan yang lain kini beralih ke lantai dansa, sedangkan Hinata masih terduduk dan masih minum, Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkan.

"Kau mabuk. Berhentilah minum!" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya berputar-putar, kekanan, kekiri, dan. . ."

"Berikan itu padaku!" Naruto mengambil paksa minuman Hinata, dan Hinata marah, "kau, kembalikan minuman ku, aku akan menghajar mu nanti, berikan itu!" Hinata merengek-rengek meminta, akan tetapi tidak ia dapatkan juga. Namun dia melihat minuman yang lain, lalu Hinata mendatanginya dan meminum kembali. Naruto menghela napas panjang, dia tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada wanita yang satu ini.

Sakura memanggil Hinata untuk berdansa, dan dia pun menurutinya dengan memasuki lantai dansa, Naruto melihatnya dan segera membentengi Hinata, "kau mabuk, ayo pulang!" Hinata tidak menghiraukan, dia masih terus berdansa, menikmati alunan musik. Hinata menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto dan mengajaknya berdansa, tapi Naruto hanya berusaha menghentikannya. "kau munafik." Kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto mendengarkan, orang yang mabuk berkata jujur, itu pasti.

"Kau menginginkan ku bukan, kau ingin mencium ku kan. Ayo cium aku, hmm, ayo cium." Kata Hinata sambil berjinjit-jinjit hendak mencium Naruto. tapi ini didepan umum dan Naruto tidak ingin dicap lagi oleh Hinata karena mencuri kesempatan disaat Hinata lengah. "kenapa kau diam hhaaahh. . . ." Hinata memeluk Naruto, mungkin dia sudah lelah, tapi dia mulai lagi berbicara, "kau aneh, kau jahat, kau juga membenciku. Kita sama-sama saling benci, tapi kenapa kau mencium ku, kau selalu mencuri kesempatan, dan sekarang aku yang menginginkannya, tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Kau orang yang aneh, aku benar-benar benci pada mu."

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantar mu!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang, ayah akan marah jika aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia akan membunuhku. Kau harus membawaku pergi." Hinata semakin hilang kesadaran, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mabuknya, "kau yakin tidak ingin mencium ku, aku memberimu kesempatan, kau tahu tidak, padahal aku ingin mencium mu, heeehh. . .apa aku tidak berdandan cantik malam ini, aku seharusnya memakai make up, iya kan?" Naruto menyangga tubuh Hinata, karena sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiri, "aku masih bisa berdiri, aku ingin berdansa lagi, lihat, apa aku boleh mencium mu?"

"Ini didepan umum, kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Jangan melarangku, ini bukan urusan mu!"

Hinata berjinjit dan mencium bibir Naruto sekilas, karena Naruto menghentikannya, "kau akan menyesal Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku suka nada bicara mu." Kata Hinata, dan dia tahu betul bahwa itu adalah pertanda, pertanda bahwa memang benar, Naruto sama sekali tidak malu mencium Hinata yang sedang mabuk ditengah keramaian. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan memblas ciumannya, dia padahal sedang mabuk tapi masih sempat membalas ciuman. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang memperhatikan, karena sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Mmmhhh," Hinata mengelak.

"Jangan mengelak, kau yang memulainya!" kata Naruto disela-sela ciumannya.

Tak ada respon dari Hinata, dan kemudian dia pingsan. Naruto membawa Hinata pergi tanpa memberitahu teman-temannya. Dia juga ingat kata-kata Hinata, jika ayah nya tahu entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Naruto membawa mobilnya hari ini dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan karena tidak perlu memanggil taksi.

Naruto mendudukan Hinata di kursi depan, dia menatap wajah itu sekilas, dan keinginannya semakin besar terhadap Hinata. Setelah meninggalkan pesta yang cukup meriah itu hingga tak ada satu pun yang tahu mereka pergi, kini Naruto membopong Hinata ke apartementnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan Hinata diatas ranjang. Naruto duduk disamping ranjang dan tangannya membelai lembut wajah Hinata.

Dia teringat kata-kata ibunya, "pernikahan. Apa yang ibu ku mau, atau tidak menginginkannya!" kata Naruto, masih membelai wajah Hinata. Kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tapi agak sedikit samar, yang penting Hinata tahu bahwa itu Naruto. Hinata terdiam dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing, seharusnya Naruto mengambilkannya air putih, tapi dia malah semakin terpaku dan tiba-tiba saja mencium Hinata saat dalam keadaan masih mabuk.

Hinata membuka bibirnya, dan itu tidak sama sekali terbayang dibenak Naruto bahwa Hinata akan membalas ciumannya, mungkin di pesta dia juga begitu, tapi saat itu dia benar-benar mabuk, tapi untuk saat ini Hinata pasti sudah agak baikan walaupun masih ada sedikit alkohol yang membuatnya masih mabuk. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan mungkin saja akan membawa mereka pada penyesalan.

Entah apa yang merasuki mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya ciuman itu akan membawa mereka pada tindakan yang lebih berbahaya. Naruto semakin membawa Hinata ke tengah ranjang, tanpa melepaskan pagutan mulut mereka berdua. seharusnya ada yang menghentikan tindakan ini, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak juga berhenti.

Perlahan dan semakin jelas, Naruto melepaskan pakaian Hinata, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang melepaskan kancing Naruto satu persatu. Mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana, gairah mereka berdua semakin memuncak. Oh Tuhan apa yang mereka lakukan telah melampaui batas hubungan yang tidak jelas antara mereka. Kini dua-duanya telah melepaskan pakaian mereka, dan tentunya apa yang akan terjadi sudah jelas terbayangkan bukan.

Mereka berdua menikmati momen itu tanpa tahu akan akibatnya. Hinata mengeluarkan suara melenguh saat Naruto menghujamnya, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa keperawanannya kini sudah terenggut pada orang yang ia benci, Naruto juga begitu, meskipun baru pertama kali mereka melakukannya, tapi dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan tanpa menyakiti Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi besok, kita lihat saja nanti.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	6. Chapter 6

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 6

"Aku masih belum tahu dimana dia berada, tapi aku sudah bertemu anak mu. Dan hari ini aku akan mencari suami mu, Hiashi."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kushina mengunjungi makam ibunya Hinata, dia akan mencari tahu dimana Hiashi tinggal, selama bersama Hinata dia tidak pernah bertanya dimana Hinata tinggal, semua itu ia lakukan agar Hinata tidak curiga karena tidak mungkin mereka baru saja bertemu sudah saling ingin mengenal ayahnya Hinata.

Tapi mengapa Kushina sudah lebih dulu menawarkan pejodohan pada Hinata, itu dikarena kan Kushina takut kalau Hinata direbut atau dimiliki orang lain terlebih dahulu, maka dari itu dia melakukannya. "ini bunga Primorse kesukaan mu, entah mengapa Hinata berbeda dengan mu, dia tidak suka bunga ini, dia lebih menyukai Anggrek dan bunga berwarna ungu lainnya, kalian agak berbeda dalam hal kesukaan, mungkinkah dengan Hiashi, orang itu membawa dampak, selalu saja begitu. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya, apa aku akan bertengkar lagi yah?"

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, baiklah, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Pagi itu tersa sepi sekali, bahkan kedamaian pun terasa melekat dalam ingatan di pagi hari bagi sebagian orang yang telah menghabiskan waktu semalaman, layaknya seperti pasangan suami dan istri. Waktu menunjukan pukul 00:08 pagi, dan terlihat di sebuah apartement yang sangat berantakan, pakaian yang bertaburan ke lantai dan aroma gairah tadi malam masih begitu terasa di ruangan itu.

Salah satu dari mereka kini membuka mata, dia melihat disekeliling, ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dan menempel erat dibelakang punggungnya, rasanya nyaman, dalam benaknya. Dia melihat tangan itu terluka, luka karena pukulan di dinding, itu membuat Hinata ingat akan sikap Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang, dia sangat sadar, bahwa yang telah ia lakukan malam tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto dan membelainya dengan lembut, seharusnya luka ini ia obati, tapi Naruto tetap membiarkannya, apakah sebagai tanda bahwa luka ini adalah rasa kekesalan Naruto, ataukah tanda bahwa Hinata akan terus mengingatnya jika ia melihat luka ini. Naruto membuka matanya, dan merasakan belaian tangan Hinata di tangannya yang terluka. Tentu dia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dan itu adalah malam terindah yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat Hinata, apakah dia marah, bahagia, sedih ataukah terluka. Apa yang Hinata rasakan, dia ingin tahu. Naruto terbangun dan merangsek untuk mencium bahu Hinata yang terbuka lebar, Hinata tersenyum kecil, dia sangat senang dengan hal kecil seperti itu, tapi kemudian suasana hatinya berubah ketika Naruto berkata, "Hinata, aku minta maaf, aku sangat menyesalinya." Kata Naruto.

Kini wajah Hinata berubah drastis, dari tersenyum hingga sedih, marah dan kesal. Hinata benar-benar marah, sangat. Dia menyingkirkan lengan Naruto dan merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, "Hinata!" panggilan itu membuat Hinata semakin terluka. Dan kini Hinata memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto menunggu Hinata keluar hingga beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan Naruto sama sekali, dia mencoba menjauh, saat Naruto mendekat, "jangan menyentuhku. Pergi!"

"Hinata aku mohon, maafkan aku!"

Permintaan maaf itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin terluka. Hinata menuju lift, dan Naruto hendak mendekat, namun kata-kata menjauhlah yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata, "jangan mendekat, dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" kata Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Pergilah ke neraka!" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Hinata ucapkan.

Dua hati yang bertolak belakang ini kini menjadi terluka, dua-duanya sama-sama terluka. Tapi yang lebih terluka adalah Hinata, apakah dia akan kuat menghadapi semua ini, setelah apa yang telah ia dan Naruto lakukan. Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu dan setelah menghadapi ujian kelulusan, kini Naruto tidak lagi tahan dengan semua ini, dia harus mencari tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan saat itu dan saat ini, dia harus bicara dengan Hinata.

Naruto mencari-cari Hinata ditengah-tengah kerumunan papan informasi kelulusan, tapi dia tidak ada disana, lalu dia mencari Hinata di kelas, dia tidak ada juga, lalu kemudian dia mencarinya ke rooftop, disanalah Hinata berada. Hinata tengah memandang langit, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, dia langsung tahu kalau orang itu adalah Naruto. Hinata hendak pergi tapi Naruto mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya, "jangan menghindar lagi, aku mohon. Aku harus tahu apa penyebab dirimu menjauh dan menghindar dariku, katakan padaku!"

"Seharusnya kau paham, seharusnya kau mengerti isi hatiku, bagaimana perasaan ku saat kau mengatakan, maafkan aku."

Naruto tersentak kecil, dan sekarang dia paham, Hinata menyukainya, okeh baiklah. Ambil saja kesimpulan seperti itu. Dia tidak marah karena mereka melakukan hal itu, marah dan kesalnya yaitu karena Naruto meminta maaf dan mengatakan dirinya menyesal, dia sangat paham sekarang, "kau kira aku tidak suka, kau kira aku benar-benar mengatakan aku menyesalinya, apa kau tahu malam itu, malam itu malam yang terindah bagiku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, aku menikmatinya." Kata Naruto.

Wajah Hinata melunak, dia sedikit santai sekarang. Penjelasan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata tenang, "jangan marah lagi, aku mohon!"

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan berbalik menjauhi Naruto, dia tersenyum, dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu, dia juga tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas lega. Senyum Naruto itu akan luntur dalam beberapa minggu kedepan, pasalnya Hinata akan menjauh darinya, selama mungkin, sampai hatinya tenang. Sebelum pergi Hinata mendatangi rumah Kushina dan dia ingin menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Bibi senang mendengar kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah, rasanya bibi sangat bangga meskipun kau bukan anak kandung bibi, bibi sangat senang."

"Bibi Kushina, aku minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf, untuk apa, apa kau berbuat salah?"

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku bibi, aku tidak akan menikah dengan anak bibi, aku membatalkan perjodohan ini. Bibi tenang saja, aku belum memberitahu ayahku mengenai hal ini."

"A-apa? Membatalkannya kau bilang? Tapi kenapa Hinata, kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan pergi bibi, aku tengah menghadapi masa sulit sekarang. Dan aku butuh ketenangan agar hatiku kembali lagi seperti sedia kala."

"Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini, katakan pada bibi?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi bibi. Aku juga harus melanjutkan studiku, semoga dengan banyaknya aktivitas nanti, masa sulit ini akan terhenti. Bibi, sekali laigi, maafkan aku. Ini bukan perpisahan bibi, aku akan selalu menghubungi mu, kau bagaikan ibuku selama ini, terima kasih dan maaf!" kata-kata Hinata yang terakhir itu membuat Kushina mengeluarkan air mata, begitu deras dan kecewa pada Hinata. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya memiliki masa sulit itu, apa yang terjadi padanya, Kushina ingin tahu.

Berat bagi Hinata mengatakan hal itu, tapi dia juga harus melakukannya karena terpaksa. Jika dia tidak mengatakannya, maka bebannya akan semakin bertambah. Bagikan kertas putih yang suci, kini telah ternoda tinta yang hitam dan akan selalu berbekas, tak akan pernah hilang. Mungkin itu pepatah yang cocok untuk Hinata saat ini, tapi kenapa dia pergi dan menjauh, dari siapa, apa dari Naruto. sekarang dia teringat lagi dengan orang yang satu ini, orang yang mengubah hidupnya, semuanya.

Hinata kini telah bersiap menunggu keberangkatannya ke Eropa untuk melanjutkan studinya dan juga melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Seseorang berlari kencang, mencari-cari seseorang, dia tergesa-gesa hingga menabrak beberapa orang. Semoga orang yang ia cari belum berangkat, itulah doa nya dalam setiap perjalanan. Dia menemukan orang itu, tengah duduk dan menunggu. Orang yang sedang menggu pesawat itu menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat objek yang sangat ia kenal, dia berdiri terpaku.

"Naruto?" kata Hinata dengan nada tidak percaya, mengapa Naruto ada disini, batin Hinata.

Naruto mendekat, berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "kau mau pergi, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu mu, kukira itu tidak perlu."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" kata Naruto

"Setelah hatiku tenang." Jawab Hinata lembut

"Dan kapan saat itu terjadi?"

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Hinata dengan nada pelan dan tenang. Dalam hatinya berkata, apakah jika aku kembali kau masih sendiri? Tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Semoga perjalanan mu menyenangkan." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar dan sedikit berat untuk dia katakan.

"Itu pasti." Kata Hinata.

Kini tidak akan lagi kata-kata benci, yang ada sekarang ini adalah suasana sepi, mungkin itu yang akan Naruto rasakan, _"semoga kau tenang, kembali kesini, dan aku akan menunggu mu."_ Batin Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan Naruto masih menatapnya, " _saat aku kembali nanti, apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto?"_ Hinata kini tak terlihat lagi, dan itu adalah hari terakhir dia melihatnya. Hari-hari yang akan datangnya, mungkin terasa sepi, mungkin ada pepatah yang tepat untuk Naruto, _"bagai punduk merindukan bulan"_

Mungkin akan terasa lebih cepat jika kita memberikan waktu dekat untuk kisah ini. Tapi jika kisahnya terlalu panjang, maka orang yang membacanya pun akan terlihat bosan. Maka yang lebih tepat adalah, meberikan sedikit waktu untuk Kushina, Hiashi agar mereka bisa bertemu dan mengetahui kisah Naruto dan Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

Satu tahun kemudian. . .

"Ibu, aku akan pergi ke kampus hari ini, apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan?"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kushina merasa jengkel dengan Naruto yang selalu beralasan tidak ingin mengantarnya ke acara arisan tiap bulan yang diadakan Kushina dan teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan jika ia mengantarkan Kushina hanya sampai depan pintu saja, tapi kali ini dia akan mengenalkan Naruto pada teman-temannya, "anak jaman sekarang memang seperti dia, kau, kenalkan dirimu atau kau ingin aku saja yang mengenalkan mu?"

"Tidak ibu, aku saja. Nyonya-nyonya yang cantik, alangkah baiknya jika kita saling mengenal. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya anak pertama dan terakhir dari Uzumaki Kushina."

Ibu-ibu di hadapan Naruto itu tertawa kecil dan menganggap Naruto melucu, "anak mu ini pandai bercanda Kushina, dia sepertinya masih sendiri. Bagaimana jika aku kenalkan kau dengan putriku. Dia cantik dan belum tersentuh, kalian berdua pasti cocok!" ujar salah satu dari sekian ibu-ibu arisan.

"Aaahh tidak, tidak, aku yang akan memilihkan sendiri gadis seperti apa yang akan dinikahi putera ku, dia harus cantik, pandai memasak dan juga tidak pernah sedikit pun tersentuh, itu adalah hal yang paling utama. Dan kurasa anak mu belum pandai memasak."

"Ibu!" Naruto mengingatkan.

Kushina tidak mau mendengar, "dengarkan teman-teman, anakku akan aku nikahkan dengan puteri dari teman ku, dia adalah gadis yang cantik, pandai memasak dan tentunya masih suci."

"Waaah, kau beruntung Kushina, jika menemukan gadis yang seperti itu, kebanyakan gadis jaman sekarang sudah tidak bisa dipercaya lagi keperawanannya."

Omongan itu membuat Naruto semakin geram dan kesal, dia tidak tahan lagi, "ibu, sebaiknya aku pergi!"

"Ya sudah, kau pergi saja dan belajar yang rajin, sudah sana!"

Naruto mengingat kembali saat dirinya mengendarai mobil. Ingatan itu menuntunya pada moment yang indah itu, sepertinya baru kemarin dia merasakannya, tapi itu sudah sangat lama, dan memang kejadian itu tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan begitu saja, baik dirinya maupun Hinata. Sekarang, dia mengingat Hinata, bagaimana mungkin, memang setiap harinya dia selalu mengingat wajah itu, mengingat nama itu, dan setiap moment yang ia habiskan bersamanya, "Hinata." Hembusan napas itu mengeluarkan kata-kata terindahnya, nama itu selalu ada dalam hatinya, selalu.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	7. Chapter 7

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 7

"Aku akan mengambilnya minggu depan, hubungi aku jika. . . aaaww, tuan kau. . ."

"Kushina."

"Hiashi. Kau kah itu?"

Dalam sebuah caffe, kini dua orang yang saling mengenal, hanya terdiam dan tak percaya saling memandang dan mengamati satu sama lain, hingga suara itu mengejutkan yang satunya, "kau, aku tidak percaya ini, kau ada disini, didepan mataku dan. . . ya ampun, aku sangat merindukan mu Hiashi, rupanya kau masih sehat yah."

"Hey hey hey, kau ingin aku sakit, kenapa dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Aaah, kau berlebihan Hiashi, tentu saja aku berubah, aku sudah punya suami dan anak, kau . . ."

"Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar."

"Karena kejadian itu, aku pergi dan. . . dan semuanya, aku sangat menyesal Hiashi, aku minta maaf."

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf berkali-kali, kau sudah punya suami dan anak, dimana suami, dan anakmu?"

"Suami ku koma."

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Hiashi

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sampai saat ini masih belum terbangun. Aku sangat sedih dengan hidupku Hiashi, tapi kesedihan ku berkurang sedikit karena aku mempunyai seorang putera yang baik, dia putera ku satu-satunya."

"Tapi kenapa hanya berkurang sedikit?"

"Karena kesedihan ku bertambah saat puteri mu pergi meninggalkan ku."

"Puteri ku, Hinata? Kau mengenal Hinata?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya, dia mirip sekali dengan istrimu dan dirimu, terutama mata yang tidak bisa menipu ku."

"Tapi kenapa puteri ku tidak pernah memberitahuku, kalau dia bertemu dengan mu?"

"Entahlah, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia belum memberitahu dirimu mengenai perjodohannya dengan putera ku."

"Perjodohan?"

"Hiashi tenanglah. Aku menawarkan perjodohan pada Hinata dan dia menyetujuinya, tapi saat dia bilang akan pergi jauh dia malah membatalkan perjodohannya dengan putera ku. Mungkin karena aku belum mengenalkan putera ku padanya, dia jadi berubah pikiran, tapi apapun alasan yang sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu."

"Siapa nama putera mu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa kau bilang, Naruto? Ya Tuhan, dia teman sekelas Hinata," Kushina terkejut mendengar hal itu, bagaimana mungkin, baik Hinata maupun Naruto dua-duanya tidak pernah bercerita, ini sulit dipercaya, batin Kushina. "aku mengenal putera mu Kushina, jadi Naruto itu anak mu, ya Tuhan, ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mu, jadi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Dia mirip dengan suamiku. Seharusnya Hinata tahu ketika dia melihat Minato, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hiashi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, jadi selama ini mereka saling mengenal, aku. . . aku seharusnya tahu dari awal, mengapa semua ini. . . ya Tuhan."

"Mungkin ini sudah takdir Kushina, dan kita akan menjadikan takdir ini sebagai alat untuk menyatukan mereka, kau setuju?"

"Sangat, Hiashi, sangat!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~~~**

Hari itu Naruto tengah membeli minuman hangat karena suhu udara sangat dingin, dia ingat saat musim dingin datang dia dan Hinata. . . Kenapa dia selalu mengingat nama itu, dan selalu teringat walau moment momen kecil yang pernah ia lakukan dengannya, walau sangat kecil. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa didepan jalan yang tengah ia tapaki ada seorang gadis yang tengah melintas, tanpa mereka sadari sedikit pun, dengan keberadaan mereka masing-masing, kini hal tersebut menjadi sumber masalah.

"Aaaww, kau . . ."

"M-maaf, aku. . ."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang minta maaf, maafkan aku!"

"Aku yang bersalah, aku minta maaf."

Dua-duanya sama-sama minta maaf, dan saling merasa bersalah. Kira-kira siapa gadis itu, yang bertabrakan dengan Naruto, "aku menumpahkan minuman mu, kau boleh mengambil punyaku!" tawar gadis itu pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto menolaknya, "aku tidak minum minuman bersoda." Kata Naruto. "oooh begitu, aneh sekali, pria seperti mu tidak menyukai soda, kalau begitu kau juga tidak suka alkohol yah?" kata gadis itu.

"Aku mencoba untuk berhenti minum."

"Itu bagus. Oh iyah, perkenalkan, nama ku Shion."

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dan Naruto menjabat tangan itu. Mungkin tak ada rasa yang begitu mendalam, hanya sebuah perkenalan, dan mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi entahlah, hanya takdir yang bisa menebaknya.

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian. . .**_

Setelah hari itu dan seterusnya kini Naruto menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya. Dari tahun ke tahun Naruto belajar bisnis dan kini dia menjadi direktur utama, dan berita yang paling membahagiakan adalah bahwa ayahnya kini sudah terbangun dari komanya. Sungguh hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Kushina dan Naruto, tapi dua-duanya mengingat satu orang yang kini belum datang, "Hiashi, ini suamiku, Minato."

"Apa kabar teman, kau sudah baikan bukan?"

"Yah, aku sungguh beruntung bisa membuka mataku kembali, dan melihat teman istriku yang selalu ia ceritakan padaku, sebelum aku mengalami masa sulit ini.

"Kau begitu beruntung mendapatkan Kushina, dia adalah teman baikku, istriku pun di surga pasti setuju dengan ku."

"Tolong jangan bicarakan istrimu Hiashi, aku jadi ingin menangis mengingatnya."

"Sudahlah, kau ini terlalu berlebihan."

 **~~~~~~############~~~~~~~**

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian**_

"Ayah, aku sudah di bandara, ayah tidak usah menjemputku. Aku yang akan kesana. Ayah dimana sekarang?"

"Ayah sedang membicarakan bisnis dengan seseorang, kau boleh kesini, ayah akan mengenalkan mu padanya!"

"Baiklah."

Hiashi menutup teleopn dan memasuki ruangan itu, tertulis di meja, Uzumaki Naruto, direktur utama. "paman, cepat sekali paman datang, padahal jadwalnya. . ."

"Tidak perlu jadwal, aku kesini lebih awal karena aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mu, sebuah kejutan."

"Apa?"

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya ingin dia datang ke kantor ini, padahal mereka akan membicarakan bisnis, tapi ayahnya juga ingin mengenalkan dia pada seseorang, siapa kira-kira, batin Hinata. Seorang wanita karir tengah memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin yang dia bawa dan sambil mengelus lembut pipinya, "kau belum juga memberitahu pada tuan Naruto mengenai wanita itu?" wanita itu menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan temannya, "untuk apa aku memberitahu tuan Naruto, dia pasti akan tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan wanita itu pada semua karyawannya, dia pasti. . . . cantik sekali."

"Apa? Mana mungkin gadis seperti dia itu cantik, cantik apanya coba?"

"Bukan dia. . . .tapi dia, lihat!"

"Woooow, siapa dia?"

Hinata berjalan melintasi loby dan bertanya pada recepcionist, "permisi, apa kalian tahu tuan Hiashi ada di gedung ini?" dua wanita itu terdiam dan hanya memandangi, "hello, nona-nona!" panggil Hinata lembut, mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunan, "o-oh, iyah nona, tuan Hiashi ada dilantai teratas, apa boleh saya antar?"

"Kau baik sekali, tapi bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan pekerjaan mu dan teman mu sendirian."

"Ah iyah, kalau begitu anda bisa ke lantai paling atas nona, tuan Hiashi ada disana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Hinata, lalu pergi meninggalkan loby

Hinata mencapai lantai atas dan seseorang menunjukan ruangan dimana ayahnya berada, Hinata masuk ke dalam setelah orang itu menutupkan pintunya. Hinata menatap sekitar dan menemukan ayahnya, "ayah." Ujarnya lembut. Ayahnya berbalik, begitu juga orang yang Hiashi tutupi hingga Hinata tak dapat melihatnya, mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ketika itu juga ayahnya menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Hinata, sayang."

Ketika mendengar nama itu, Naruto sangat terkejut, Hiashi kini menyingkir dan memperlihatkan Naruto, hingga Hinata pun bahkan keduanya kini saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua terpaku, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hiashi memeluk Hinata, dan mata Hinata masih menatap tajam Naruto, begitu juga sang empunya.

Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak kesayangannya, "kau tidak senang bertemu ayah, kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" kata Hiashi. Hinata tersenyum lembut, "tidak ayah, bukan seperti itu, tentu saja aku senang bertemu dengan ayah."

"Yah, kalau begitu, kau juga pasti senang bertemu dengan Naruto, kalian berteman kan. Kenapa tidak saling menyapa?"

Hinata agak sedikit kaku untuk melangkah ke hadapan Naruto. dia masih ragu, senangkah dia, ataukah sedih, ataukah marah, atau bertanya-tanya. Yah, Hinata bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto sangat berubah, dia agak lebih tinggi dan badannya sedikit berotot dan. . . kenapa kau berpikiran sejauh itu Hinata, dasar mesum. Hinata tidak bicara, melainkan Naruto lah yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, "aku senang kau kembali, bagaimana kabar mu?" kata Naruto.

Hinata tampak bingung dan menjawab, "aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu?" _apakah kau masih sendiri, ataukah mempunyai seseorang."_ Ingin dia menambahkan kalimat itu, tapi tidak, tidak secepat ini. "aku juga baik." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu dia ingin sekali memeluknya. Secepat itukah Naruto, kau tidak berpikir kalau Hinata sudah ada yang punya? Entahlah, tapi dia yakin Hinata masih sendiri.

Hari itu mengapa ayahnya menyuruh Hinata datang ke kantor Naruto, apa yang maksud ayahnya tersebut, Hinata jadi penasaran. Dia juga harus bertemu seseorang, dan harus hari ini, karena kemarin dia langsung pulang setelah dari kantor Naruto. Hinata tiba-tiba menerima panggilan, dan itu nomor tak dikenal, "hallo?" panggil Hinata. "hallo." Kata suara itu, dan Hinata mengenalnya, "kau, ada apa kau menelpon ku, dan dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Tanya satu-satu saja, aku tidak mau jawaban ku salah."

"Jangan bercanda, aku sudah mengira kau tidak berubah dalam hal ini."

"Hal apa?"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara di telepon."

"Ooh aku tahu, kau tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengan ku kan, jadi itu alasan mengapa kau tidak mau bicara di telepon."

"Jangan bercanda lagi, aku tutup!"

"H-hey. Dasar, dia tidak pernah berubah."

Saat Hinata menutup telepon, setelah beberapa menit Naruto mengirim sms dan memberitahu dimana mereka akan bertemu, di caffe mawar jam 2 siang. "kalau begitu, aku harus menemui bibi Kushina terlebih dahulu!" tak butuh waktu lama Hinata pun sampai di rumah Kushina, dia mengetuk pintu dan yang membuka adalah, "ooh maaf, anda siapa?" kata Hinata. "dengan nona Hinata?" tanya orang itu. Kenapa dia tahu namaku, batin Hinata.

"Dari mana. . ."

"Dari nyonya Kushina tentunya, beliau selalu menceritakan tentang anda nona. Ayo silahkan masuk, nyonya sedang ada didalam kamar, mari saya antar!"

Di jam seperti ini tidak biasanya bibi Kushina berada di kamar, apa yang terjadi? Dan yang terjadi adalah. . . "bibi!" panggil Hinata. Dua orang itu menoleh, Kushina terkejut melihat Hinata, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah dari senang, sedih hingga bahagia. Kushina berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya, "kau dari mana saja hah, aku sangat merindukan mu, kenapa kau jahat pada bibi, kenapa?" kata Kushina.

"Bibi, aku belajar, dan aku sudah kembali sekarang."

"Iyah, dan jangan pergi lagi. Janji?"

"Aku janji bibi. Dan. . ." Hinata menatap ke tempat tidur dan melihat Minato, "paman." Kata Hinata. Minato tersenyum senang, "Hinata. Paman akhirnya bisa melihat mu, kemarilah!" Hinata menghampiri Minato dan memeluknya, "syukurlah paman!" kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata. Mereka bertiga seperti keluarga, dan terlihat harmonis, akan lebih harmonis lagi jika Naruto bergabung dengan mereka.

Sudah hampir jam 2, Hinata terlalu asyik dengan suasana yang baru ini, dia sangat senang dan bahagia. Tapi saat-saat ini akan segera berakhir, "kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini lagi kan bi?" kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja sayang, pergilah dan temui orang itu!"

"Bibi!" Hinata mengingatkan. "dia hanya teman, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, jadi dia ingin kami bertemu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati yah!"

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	8. Chapter 8

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 8

Hinata pergi dengan sangat cepat dan sampai ditempat tujuan. Disana Naruto sudah menunggu, dia melihat Hinata, dari kejauhan pun dia terlihat sangat jelas, sangat cantik. Mungkin ada sedikit yang berubah darinya, rambutnya kini semakin panjang, dulu dibawah bahu, kini sudah sepinggang. Hinata yang dulu dan sekarang, dua-duanya tetap sama. "kau menunggu ku lama?"

"Sangat."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Apa yang berubah dari mu, sepertinya tidak ada."

"Hey, kau tidak lihat kemarin, aku sekarang diatas mu,, status ku lebih tinggi."

"Ooooh, begitukah, kau masih tetap sombong rupanya."

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Dan Hinata juga tersenyum, "pesanlah sesuatu!" kata Naruto, "ooh, aku tahu makanan mu, jika kau masih suka, aku akan memesankan tumis cumi untuku mu!"

"Aku suka." Hinata senang karena Naruto masih mengingat makanan favoritnya. Beberapa menit setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya, kini Naruto hendak mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, tapi tiba-tiba hal buruk pun datang. Wanita itu tepat berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata, dia terkejut melihat Naruto ada disana dan dia menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya, Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan wanita itu dan dia bertanya-tanya, siapa dia?

Naruto langsung melepaskannya, "apa yang kau lakukan Shion, dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja, lalu aku mampir ke caffe dan melihat mu dan. . . siapa wanita ini?"

"Nama ku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ooh begitu, aku Shion, apa kau teman Naruto?"

"Aku. . ."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia Shion!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah kekasih Naruto."

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terkejut dan wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan, "jaga bicara mu, kapan kita memiliki hubungan seperti itu, aku tidak memulainya Shion, kau mengada-ada!" ujar Naruto. kalau memang benar itu adalah bohong, tapi kenapa wanita ini serius sekali, apa dia menyukai Naruto?

"Apa? Tentu saja kita sepasang kekasih, hanya saja kita belum memperjelas hubungan itu. Kalau kau ingin kita bisa berkencan, kau mau?"

"Maaf, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Benarkah, lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita ini, kau sibuk bersamanya hah, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan berpaling pada nya, tega sekali kau."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shion, kita hanya teman, dan jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dalam hal ini!"

"Cukup!" kata Hinata menengahi. "sebaiknya aku pergi, maaf jika aku menjadi pengganggu antara kalian berdua, permisi!"

"Hinata tunggu, dengarkan aku, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya, aku mohon percaya padaku!"

"Itu bukan urusan ku, selamat tinggal." Setelah Hinata mengatakan itu ia langsung pergi ke suatu tempat dan merenung disana, memandang langit sore yang kelam, seperti hatinya saat ini. Andai saja dia tidak kembali kesini mungkin dia tidak akan sedih, baru saja dia merasakan kebahagiaan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kini kesedihan ternyata melandanya juga. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mempunyai kekasih, apakah dia benar-benar melupakan Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh, memang siapa dia bagi mu Hinata, kau bodoh sekali."

Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri, dia sempat berpikir, apakah harus dia menerima kembali perjodohan yang bibi Kushina tawarkan padanya, siapa tahu anak bibi Kushina lebih baik dari Naruto. tapi apakah dia akan menerima Hinata sepenuhnya, mengingat dirinya saat masih SMA dulu melakukan. . . ."jangan pikirkan itu Hinata, tolong!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dia akan mengingat kembali pengakuan Naruto tentang malam itu, "please Hinata, jangan ingat kembali masa kelam itu!" kelam? Apakah itu yang selalu ia pikirkan jika mengingatnya kembali.

"T-tidak, bukan kelam, sesuatu yang seperti. . , aaahhhh, aku tidak bisa berpikir, hapus dia dari memoriku Tuhan, aku mohon!"

"Mohon kenapa?"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan disanalah Naruto berada. Dia berharap hari ini ataupun seterusnya dia tidak melihat wajah itu, bahkan ingin sekali dia melupakannya, tapi . . . "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada marah. Naruto terkekeh, "apakah aku mendengar nada kemarahan dalam suara mu atau hanya telinga ku saja yang telah rusak?"

"Telinga mu tidak cukup baik, kau seharusnya pergi ke dokter." Kata Hinata

Naruto mendekatinya, "jangan mendekat!" kata Hinata, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak berhenti berjalan kearahnya, "aku bilang jangan mendekat atau . . ."

"Atau apa?" Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya.

Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan hendak pergi, tapi Naruto menarik tangannya, hingga punggung Hinata merasakan dada kekar Naruto, Hinata terkejut, "lepaskan aku!" kata Hinata. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tahu kau marah, karena wanita itu, dia hanya seorang teman yang tidak ingin aku jadikan teman atau apapun, tapi karena dia selalu menghubungi dan ingin bertemu, apa boleh buat, aku bertemu dan. . ."

"Dan kau berhubungan dengannya." Kata Hinata melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada hubungan."

"O yah, dan kau berpikir aku keberatan. Silahkan jika kau mau berhubungan dengannya, aku tidak peduli!"

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa kau pergi dan marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku senang karena kau sudah bersama seseorang, selamat!"

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan selamat mu."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu, kau harus mengucapkan selamat padaku, karena aku masih memegang janjiku pada seseorang mengenai perjodohan. Kau lupa. Bukankah masing-masing dari kita telah dijodohkan, mungkin saja dia wanita yang orang tua mu jodohkan untuk mu!"

"Tidak, bukan dia. Dan aku tidak percaya kau masih ingin menepati janji mu. Kau membatalkannya kan, tapi karena kau melihatku dengan Shion, kau . . ."

"Jangan sebut nama itu!"

"Kenapa. Kau cemburu?" kata Naruto, Hinata terdiam, "aaahh, aku tidak salah. Kau benar-benar cemburu!"

Hinata memaksa melepaskan diri dan akhirnya berhasil, "lupakan ucapan mu. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu, aku akan menepati janjiku, dan sebaiknya kita harus saling menjauh. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat mu!" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Hinata sebelum dia menghilang di kegelapan malam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooh tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu Naruto, biarkan waktu menyatukan mereka berdua. . . aaaahh, itu ide yang bagus. . . baiklah Hiashi, kita bicarakan hal ini secara rahasia, hanya kau, aku, Minato dan Tuhan yang tahu, mengerti!"

"Kau serius sekali." Kata Minato.

"Itu harus. Demi menyatukan mereka berdua. dengar sayang, disini kita berperan sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, biarkan mereka menentukan nasib mereka masing-masing, dan sisanya kita yang urus nanti, mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti."

Biarkan orang tua yang mengurus, anak muda hanya diam saja dan tentukan nasibnya masing-masing, jika tidak sesuai maka peran orang tua untuk meluruskan adalah hal yang paling penting. Dan bagi dua sejoli ini, Naruto dan Hinata, biarkan mereka yang menjalani roda yang baru berputar ini, semoga berputar pada porosnya.

Di kantor Naruto, di ruangannya, kini sudah ada yang duduk disana menunggu Naruto keluar dari ruang meeting, setelah memasuki ruangannya disana sudah ada Shion, "aku menunggu mu, bisakah kita berjalan-jalan hari ini, aku mohon!"

"Shion, dengarkan aku. Aku sedang sibuk dan sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, aku bukan pria yang tepat untuk mu, jadi aku mohon tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu karena wanita yang kemarin itu kan, siapa dia, dan apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku harus tahu!" kata Shion lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan Naruto, dia berjalan keluar sambil marah-marah ke semua pegawai kantor, itulah mengapa dia sangat dibenci pada semua karyawan. Tepat apa yang tadI Shion ucapkan bahwa dia harus tahu siapa Hinata, dan kesempatan emas tengah ia dapat. Shion melihat Hinata turun dari taxi dan entah kemana arah tujuannya. Sebelum itu, Shion sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu dan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang sepi. Hinata menolak dan menghempaskan tangan Shion, tapi mereka berada di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu, mengenai Naruto."

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu kalau aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Baik. Kau menyangkalnya, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. sebenarnya apa sih hubungan kalian berdua, kau tahu, aku mengenalnya lebih dari dirimu, aku dan dia sudah bersama selama empat tahun lebih, kau tahu apa tentangnya?"

"Aku tahu semuanya." Kata Hinata. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pembicaraan mereka tengah didengar orang, "memang aku hanya mengenal Naruto selama dua tahun, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk aku tahu semuanya tentang dirinya. Dan jika kau bertanding dengan ku mengenai dirinya, aku yang akan menang!" seseorang tersenyum ketika Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

"Ooh yah, kalau begitu, kita buktikan saja, siapa diantara kita yang berhak mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak berniat merebutnya dari mu, lupakan bahwa aku pernah masuk dalam hidup kalian berdua, jangan pernah mengganggu ku, aku mohon!"

Kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Shion terdiam, dia juga berlunak hati kala Hinata meninggalkannya sendirian. Orang yang mendengar tadi kini mengikuti kegiatan Hinata dari awal hingga akhir kegiatan. Hari itu Hinata pulang terlalu malam, dia hanya menilik kantor ayahnya dan sedudah itu pergi menemui semua teman-temannya dan mengobrol banyak dengan mereka. Salah satu teman Hinata yaitu Sakura ingin mengantarnya tapi sayang Hinata menolak, akhirnya dia pulang sendiri dengan menaki taxi.

Ditengah jalan taxi itu mogok dan ternyata hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sang supir tengah memperbaiki tapi sayang tidak juga bisa, akhirnya Hinata berjalan seorang diri ditengah hujan deras, dia tahu betul dan masih ingat daerah ini, "semoga dia sudah tidur, aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Melihat wanita itu membuatku ingin mencakarnya apalagi dia yang ingin sekali aku lenyapkan." Kata Hinata. Dia berbicara cukup keras, tapi suara hujan meredam suaranya, hingga orang yang sedari tadi membuntutinya tak bisa mendengar.

Hanya gumaman kecil dan Naruto, orang yang membuntuti tidak peduli apa yang Hinata katakan. Ketika Hinata merasakan ketidaknyamanan dia akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Naruto yang juga hujan-hujanan ditengah malam.

"Kau punya hobi yang unik sekali, terus mengikuti ku apakah hobi baru mu tuan?"

"Kurasa itu hobi lama." kata Naruto. Mereka berbicara agak sedikit keras. "aku mohon Naruto, jangan ganggu aku lagi, bukankah kau sudah bersama wanita itu, mengapa kau. . . kau ada disini?"

"Ini daerahku." Dan itu adalah kenyataan, "baiklah, ini daerah mu. Tapi bisakah kau pergi?"

"Dan meninggalkan mu sendirian? Aku bukan dirimu yang begitu saja pergi."

Hinata tersentak dengan pernyataan itu, dia pergi, itu memang benar, tapi Hinata sudah memberikan alasan mengapa dia pergi. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Naruto, apa dia juga orang yang selalu memikirkan Hinata? Entahlah. Yang pasti Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto memang memikirkannya.. "itu bukan urusan mu, sekarang pergilah. Aku senang karena bisa kembali lagi kesini, tapi setelah aku menikah nanti mungkin aku akan pergi dan menetap di negara lain." Hinata sedikit tertawa, "aku akan menikah dengan orang itu!"

"Orang yang mana?"

Hinata kini mulai tertawa, "tentu saja orang pilihan ku. Kenapa kau. . . kenapa kau serius sekali, kau tidak pernah melihatku tertawa, bukankah saat SMA aku juga sering tertawa, aneh."

Hinata terdiam karena sedari tadi Naruto juga terdiam, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata. Naruto mendengarnya, dia menatap Hinata tajam, dibawah hujan deras rambut Hinata basah dan seluruh tubuhnya juga basah, Naruto mengingat saat-saat dimana hal ini pernah terjadi, dan dia akan mengulang kembali peristiwa itu, dia melangkah kedepan dan tepat dihadapan Hinata, tangannya meraih rahang Hinata dan menciumnya, secara tiba-tiba.

^^Bersambung. . . ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **PENGUMUMAN: BUAT PARA READER DILUAR SANA. . . SOPHIA KAN PUNYA FIC YANG JUDULNYA "PENYATUAN DUA HATI" TUH. . . EH TERNYATA ADA YANG NGEJIPLAK DI WATTPAD, BAGI PARA READER SETIA "NARUHINA" TOLONG NANTI DI KOMEN YAH, ITU JUGA BAGI PARA READER YANG UDAH MASUK ANGGOTA "WATTPAD". . .**

 **YAHHH KALO GAK KOMEN JUGA GAK PA" KOK, YANG PENTING READER SETIA "NARUHINA" HARUS TAHU YAH, JUDUL FIC "PENYATUAN DUA HATI" ITU REAL LOH BUATAN SOPHIA . . .**

 **SEKIAN PENGUMUMANNYA . . .**

 **~~~~SELAMAT MEMBACA~~~~**

Chapter 9

Naruto melangkah ke depan dan meraih rahang Hinata, lalu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut, dia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian meregangkannya lagi. Hinata memegang lengan Naruto dengan sangat lembut, dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata menunduk tapi Naruto menyentuh dagunya, ibu jarinya menyusuri bibir lembut Hinata yang terkena air hujan dan berwarna biru pucat.

"Kau kedinginan." Kata Naruto. lalu dia membopong Hinata tanpa ada penolakan. Naruto membawa Hinata ke apartementnya dulu, tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, apakah malam ini mereka juga akan melakukannya. Entahlah

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi dan menurunkan Hinata di bak mandi, "mandilah air hangat, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk mu!"

Hinata hanya menggeleng tidak percaya, apa yang telah terjadi barusan itu adalah hal yang harusnya ia hindari. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah selesai mandi, dia mendapati pakaian wanita berada ditempat tidur. Lalu dia membuka lemari, dan disana banyak sekali pakaian wanita. Hinata sangat terkejut, dari mana dan untuk siapa semua pakaian ini, "dasar kurang ajar. Menjijikan!" Hinata membanting pintu lemari dan Naruto tersentak walau dia sedang memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersender di pintu kamar.

"Kau akan merusak pintu lemariku jika kau. . ."

"Terserah dengan lemari mu, aku tidak peduli!"

"Jangan marah dulu. Biar aku jelaskan!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Kau harus mendengarnya dahulu."

"Tidak. . . ." kata Hinata, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didekatnya dan mengelilingi Hinata hingga punggungnya menyentuh lemari. "itu semua pakaian ibuku, saat kau pergi ibu membawa pakaiannya dan menyimpannya disini, bukan bekas, hanya saja ibuku terlalu mempunyai banyak pakaian, dia bingung harus melakukan apa dengan semua pakaian itu. Sekarang sudah jelas?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto. Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak, "aku bilang, apakah semua itu sudah jelas bagi mu?"

"Untuk apa diperjelas, aku tidak peduli."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia ingin memukul cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas dan mulai menjauh dari Hinata. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya, apa yang dirasakan Hinata, apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, pertanyaan itu selalu saja muncul ketika dirinya dan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tapi saat ini Naruto menghindar dari Hinata, dia tidak mau malam ini terulang kembali seperti malam itu

Hinata bernapas lega, setelah Naruto menjauh darinya. Apakah dia berubah lagi? Mengapa dia seperti itu, sama seperti waktu itu, sikapnya tiba-tiba menjadi berbeda. "jangan berubah, aku mohon, aku lebih membenci mu saat sikap mu tiba-tiba berbeda."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Maka berhentilah kau melakukannya jika ingin aku tidak berbeda!"

"Melakukan apa maksud mu?"

"Melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku bingung."

"Hal apa?"

"Pertama, kau bersikap seolah kau tidak peduli pada ku, kedua, kau bersikap baik dan berharap padaku. Aku tanya, apakah kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku berharap kau pergi dari hidupku!"

"Itu dia. Itu salah satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kau berharap aku pergi menjauh, tapi sikap dan bahasa tubuh mu memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak ingin jauh dariku. Waktu itu, kau cemburu pada Shion."

Hinata terkekeh, "mana mungkin aku cemburu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkekeh, "lihat!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyilangkan tangan mu."

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya kau berbohong."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikan mu!" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. "tidurlah. Kau tidur ranjang. . ."

"Dan kau?" dengan nada khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku tidak akan menerkamu selama kau menolak."

Hinata mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu, mengingatkan dia pada masa lalu. Hinata masih memperhatikan kegiatan Naruto meskipun dirinya sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, dia sebenarnya tidak khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat itu, dia mabuk dan hilang kendali, entah apa yang dia katakan dan dia lakukan sehingga Naruto mampu berbuat hal itu. Namun yang pasti mereka ketahui adalah, bahwa mereka menikmatinya.

Mengingat hal itu saja dia sudah bergetar hebat, apalagi jika dia melakukannya lagi. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hentikan pikiran konyol mu itu Hinata, kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan lagi dulu, sekarang aku sudah dewasa, dan aku bisa melakukan apapun. "kau tidak akan pernah tidur nyenyak jika otak mu terus memikirkan sesuatu!" kata Naruto. Hinata mengira kalau Naruto sudah tidur, tapi ternyata dia masih memperhatikan Hinata.

"Diamlah, urus saja urusan mu sendiri!"

Naruto menghela napas, dan dia menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Hinata sudah tak melihatnya, kini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Beberapa jam kemudian, saat jam menunjukan pukul 02:00 Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun dan dia merasa sangat haus. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, dia tidak melihat Naruto yang ternyata juga tidak ada di kamar. Hinata memasuki dapur, dia mencari-cari tombol lampu, tapi karena tidak ketemu dia hanya mampu meraba-raba dinding. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata tidak sengaja menginjak lantai yang basah, dia terpeleset terdorong kedepan dan lututnya yang sampai duluan jatuh ke lantai dan lecet.

Dia berteriak kesakitan, lalu beberapa menit kemudian lampu pun menyala dan disanalah Naruto berdiri dan terlihat khawatir, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Naruto

"Aku haus, dan kemudian aku terpeleset."

"Ayo, aku akan mengobati luka mu!"

"T-api. . ."

"Aku akan mengambil air minum setelah itu."

Lalu Hinata pun terdiam, dia diam kala Naruto berbicara, dia juga diam kala Naruto membopongnya dan membawanya ke kamar, mendudukan Hinata di tempat tidur. Naruto mengambil kotak p3k dan dia mulai terduduk ditepi tempat tidur untuk mengobati Hinata. Hinata menaikan gaun tidurnya hingga lutut, hanya luka ringan. Tapi tetap saja terasa perih jika tidak segera di obati. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto, dia teringat ketika Naruto menemukan dirinya di lantai, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Untung saja kau jatuh kedepan."

"Kenapa?" kata Hinata.

"Jika jatuh kebelakang, mungkin saja kepala mu yang akan membentur lantai."

"Apa peduli mu. Kau juga pasti menginginkan hal itu bukan?"

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata, Hinata terkesiap melihat tatapannya itu, "tidak!" kata Naruto. Hinata melunak, dia lalu tertunduk menatap lututnya yang kini sudah di beri plester. "terima kasih." Kata Hinata. Matanya tak menatap orang yang telah mengobatinya, dia malah merapihkan gaunnya dan membawa selimut dalam dekapannya. "baiklah, sepertinya ucapan terima kasih mu tidak secara tulus. Aku akan mengambil air untuk mu!"

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa air minum dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Kali ini dia secara tulus berterima kasih. "terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan tulus. "baiklah, aku terima ucapan terima kasih mu itu. Sekarang tidurlah!"

Naruto berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disana memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata tidak sama sekali peduli, dia lalu tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Hinata, dia yakin bahwa Hinata sudah tidur pulas. Dia duduk ditepi dan memandang wajah cantik Hinata yang tertidur. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium bibir Hinata secara lembut, dan tanpa ada gerakan setelah itu. Naruto kembali ke sofa dan dia berbaring di sofa memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Kemudian sebuah mata terbuka, dan itu adalah Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya dan tangannya menyentuh bibir yang telah Naruto cium, dia tersenyum tipis dan tidur dengan nyenyak setelahnya. Menjelang pagi, Hinata terbangun dan mendapati sofa didepannya kini telah kosong. Dia melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur dan mencoba mencari Naruto. di dapur, Naruto tengah menyobek cup ramen, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikannya, "apa yang kau lakukan, tidak sehat pagi-pagi seperti ini memakan ramen!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan sakit, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Biarkan saja Hinata yang melakukannya, dia hanya akan duduk dan melihat-lihat saja. Beberapa menit kemudian kini sarapan mereka sudah siap, Hinata menghidangkanya untuk Naruto. dan Naruto menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, "kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Hinata mengawali percakapan, "tentu saja aku akan bekerja. walau disana aku hanya duduk-duduk saja."

"Yah, karena kau malas, tentu saja hanya duduk yang bisa kau lakukan, tidak ada yang lain. Apa gunanya ayah menjalin bisnis dengan mu!"

"Kalau kau melihat bagaimana perjuangan aku dan ayah mu, kau pasti akan menyemangati kami!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga bisa menjalin bisnis?"

"Wanita tidak usah ikut campur. Tetap berdiam diri saja di rumah dan masak makanan yang enak untuk suami mu kelak!"

"Yah, kau benar. Aku mungkin akan segera menikah karena aku akan memulai perjodohan ku lagi." Kata Hinata. Dan coba tebak bagaimana reaksi Naruto, terlihat marah dan kesal. Dia menghentikan sarapannya dan meninggalkan dapur. Hinata mendengus, dia bingung tapi juga merasa sedikit senang, kenapa bisa begitu? Entahlah.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ði kantornya, Naruto masih memikirkan perkataan Hinata, _"yah, kau benar. Aku mungkin akan segera menikah karena aku akan memulai perjodohan ku lagi."_ Sungguh dia merasa marah dan kesal, mengapa Hinata harus mengatakannya langsung didepan Naruto, tapi. . . apa hubungannya dengan hal itu? Kenapa Naruto harus marah? Kenapa? "sial, aku tidak bisa berpikir!"

Naruto masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, sementara di dilantai bawah ada seorang pengganggu, "maafkan saya nona Shion, tuan Naruto tidak mau diganggu untuk saat ini!" kata recepcionist. Shion mengangkat kepala, "kalau dia tidak mau diganggu, tidak mungkin dia bekerja. dia pasti di rumah dan beristirahat, kalian berbohong!" kata Shion. Dia tetap memaksa masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Shion benar-benar memaksa masuk, beberapa karyawan memperingatkannya tapi dia tetap saja memaksa hingga diam sebentar didepan ruangan Naruto dengan sekertarisnya yang mencegah.

"Aku akan melaporkan mu pada Naruto, dan dia akan memecat mu!"

"Sepertinya bukan saya yang akan dipecat nona, tapi anda yang akan diusir!"

Sementara itu, di loby Hinata sedang berbicara dengan recepcionist, dan mereka tentu saja tidak melarang Hinata masuk, karena Naruto sudah mengijinkan melalui telepon kantor, "anda bisa langsung ke ruangan tuan Naruto nona!"

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata. "jika saja ayah yang tidak menyuruhku, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini, menyebalkan." Hinata menaiki lift dan sampai dilantai atas, dia melihat wanita itu lagi, hari yang sial, batin Hinata. Lalu dia berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan Shion, "hey kau, apa yang kau lakukan, hey jangan masuk!" kata Shion sambil berteriak. "lihat, kenapa dia diperbolehkan masuk sementara aku tidak, kenapa hah?" bentak Shion.

"Karena tuan Naruto melarang anda." Kata sekertaris Naruto dengan nada santai. Hal itu membuat Shion geram, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan masuk!"

Didalam ruangan Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin dengan Hinata, dia masih kesal dan mara. Lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat Hinata sudah ada dibelakangnya, "kapan kau masuk?" kata Naruto.

"Baru saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak!" kata Naruto dengan tegas.

"Aku melihat wanita itu, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun!"

"Lalu, kenapa aku diperbolehkan bertemu dengan mu. Apa aku adalah pengecualian?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ooh, aku tersanjung sekali."

Mereka berbicara dengan suasana damai, sunyi dan tegang. Naruto meminta file yang sedang Hinata pegang dan Hinata memberikannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering, "permisi!" kata Hinata lalu menjauhi Naruto, dia berbicara di depan jendela, "iyah bibi. . ." Naruto mendengarkan. "aku ada di kantor, aku akan mampir hari ini bibi. . . tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya bibi. . .tapi kapan? Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya!" lalu Hinata menutup teleponnya.

Dia menatap jalan dari jendela dan menghela napas. Apakah yang dia lakukan tadi untuk memanas-manasi Naruto ataukah. . . Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin berbicara, tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan Shion yang terlihat marah pada Naruto.

"Lihat, kau melarangku masuk, tapi dia dijinkan, ini tidak adil!"

"Hinata kesini hanya untuk urusan bisnis, dan kau, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Oooh, mudah saja, aku hanya ingin menagih janji mu!"

"Janji?" baik Naruto atau pun Hinata keduanya bertanya-tanya, "janji apa?" kata Naruto.

"Kau berjanji padaku saat musim panas lalu kau akan mengajak ku berkencan, sekarang, kau harus menepati janji mu!"

Aahh, benar, Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memanasi Hinata. "yah, aku pernah berjanji. Baiklah, aku akan menepatinya." Kata Naruto. dan itu membuat Hinata terguncang, tapi dia tetap diam dan fokus. "benarkah, aku sangat menunggu hari itu." Kata Shion.

"Tidak perlu menunggu, malam ini kita akan pergi!"

"Benarkah. Aku sangat senang, terima kasih."

Shion sangat senang, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Shion menatap Hinata, aku menang, seakan tatapan itu mengatakannya. Hinata terlihat tegar dan dia tersenyum simpul, "baiklah tuan Naruto, sepertinya urusan kita sudah selesai, saya permisi!" kata Hinata. Tak ada satupun gerakan atau apapun yang membuat Naruto yakin, bahwa Hinata terlihat biasa saja. Naruto menghela napas, dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak sedikit pun peduli.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	10. Chapter 10

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 10

Meninggalkan kejadian itu, kini Hinata datang ke rumah Kushina, disana sudah ada teman-teman Kushina, 'ibu-ibu arisan'. "sayang, kesini nak, bibi akan mengenalkan kau dengan teman-teman bibi." Hinata duduk diantara ibu-ibu itu, "lihat siapa wanita cantik ini, kalian ingat kan, aku menceritakannya waktu itu teman-teman, Hinata, dia adalah calon menantu ku!" kata Kushina dengan bangganya.

"Wah, cantik sekali kau nak, kau sangat beruntung Kushina." Kata salah satu temannya.

"Iyah kau benar-benar beruntung, dia cantik, lulusan luar negeri dan tidak pernah tersentuh sedikit pun, aku jamin itu!"

Hinata tersentak dengan pernyataan itu, sekarang dia susah untuk menelan. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, lalu dia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang telah ia lakukan. Kushina menatap temannya, "apa yang. . . hei tunggu, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejauh yang aku tahu calon menantu ku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, tidak pernah!"

"Itu bagus, karena di zaman seperti ini banyak sekali wanita mudah yang sudah tidak perawan."

"Iyah kau benar, aku membenci wanita yang seperti itu."

"Calon menantu ku tidak seperti itu." Kata Kushina dengan bangganya sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum getir. Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya berbohong?

 **~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~**

Sejak saat itu Hinata masih memikirkan perjodohan. Awalnya dia benar-benar serius ingin kembali menerima perjodohan itu, tapi saat Hinata bertemu dengan Kushina dan teman-temannya, ia sedikit ragu. Keraguan itu membuatnya bimbang dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya, Hinata meminta nasihat ayahnya, dan ternyata dia mendukung hal itu. Karena Hiashi tahu siapa pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya melongo mendengar ayahnya berkata, "temui saja dulu pria itu, ayah pasti setuju jika kau bahagia dengannya."

Entah bahagia atau tidak, Hinata tidak tahu akan hal itu. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu, selama ini dia juga belum pernah menanggalkan hatinya pada siapapun, termasuk Naruto. Dan sekarang dia teringat lagi orang itu, "menyebalkan, kenapa dia tidak pernah hilang dari hidup ku!" kata Hinata. Hari itu Hinata akan bertemu dengan Sakura, entah sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu, kini dia senang karena akan bertemu dengan temannya itu, bahkan pertemuannya kali ini akan sedikit lebih lama.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke kini sudah menikah, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sakura bertahun-tahun yang lalu, "kau sekarang menjadi nyonya Uchiha, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena aku sudah memilihnya dari awal."

"Kau benar Sakura, kau sangat beruntung."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu. . . "bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan, sangat lembut saat dia bertanya.

Hinata menatap Sakura, "entahlah, tidak ada pria yang menyukaiku."

"Apa. Yang benar saja, aku tidak percaya pada mu. Lalu. . . bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menatap kembali Sakura, kali ini lebih waspada, dan Hinata terkekeh, "Sakura, apa yang kau tahu mengenai aku dan Naruto, tidak ada hubungan diantara aku dan Naruto!"

"Benarkah, kukira kalian berpacaran saat itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah kalau kalian berhubungan secara diam-diam."

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal itu!"

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke datang ke tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada, dan dia tidak sendirian. Naruto bersama Sasuke, entah sejak kapan mereka bertemu hingga Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat dimana Hinata berada. Itulah yang sedang Hinata pikirkan saat ini, "oh wow, ternyata kau semakin cantik saja Hinata." Kata Sasuke, "sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke." Kata Hinata, lalu dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kalian sudah saling bertemu?" tanya Sakura

"Iyah." Kata Hinata. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Ooh iyah, Sasuke bilang kau akan segera menikah, benarkah itu Naruto?"

Baik Hinata ataupun Naruto, dua-duanya tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Bagaimana jawaban Naruto, apakah jawaban itu akan membuat Hinata menyerah dengan perjodohannya, ataukah semakin nekad untuk tetap bertahan. Naruto ingin memilih kata-kata yang tepat, jika dia berkata iya, apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. "itu masih rencana, lagi pula aku belum bertemu dengan wanita pilihan orang tua ku. Aku berharap dia baik hati dan peduli padaku!"

Dia memang mengatakan hal itu,, tapi matanya menatap Hinata, "tentu saja dia pasti baik, aku berdoa semoga dia wanita pilihan mu!"

"Kalau begitu. . . " Hinata mengeluarkan suara, "selamat untuk pernikahan mu nanti. Dan o yah, kalian juga jangan lupa mendoakan aku, karena aku juga akan menyusul kalian berdua."

"Oh ya ampun, kau juga Hinata. Hebat sekali, dua teman kita ini akan menyusul kita sayang, ini benar-benar kabar bahagia."

"Iyah, selamat untuk kalian berdua." kata Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kearah Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diprediksi. Beberapa jam sesudah pertemuan itu, kini mereka masing-masing pulang ke rumah. Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Hinata selama pertemuan, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Tapi diperjalanan Naruto menemui Hinata dengan sengaja dan hanya unuk bicara.

Mereka berdua kini berada ditengah jalan yang sepi dipinggir taman, Naruto memulainya dengan berkata, "kau memang ingin membuatku kesal dan marah kan saat itu, kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu."

"Pertemuan tadi, kau hanya diam, apa yang membuat mu seperti itu, kau. . .!"

"Ini bukan urusan mu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku diam, apa itu salah?"

"Kau menghukum ku karena aku pergi dengan Shion?"

"Itu lagi. Dengar, apapun yang kau lakukan, terserah saja, aku tidak peduli lagi!"

"Lagi?"

Pernyataan itu seakan-akan Hinata dulu peduli pada Naruto, dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang dia katakan dan mencoba untuk pergi dari Naruto, tapi Naruto menarik tangannya. Hinata tersentak dan mencoba melepaskannya, tapi Naruto semakin erat memegangnya, "aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Shion, kami hanya menonton dan tidak lebih."

Hinata tersenyum getir, "apapun yang kau lakukan, aku benar-benar tidak. . . aku tidak peduli Naruto, apapun itu yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menikah, aku tidak mau kau kembali lagi hadir dalam hidupku, sudah cukup. Aku ingin kau pergi!"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan Hinata, dia menarik Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Hinata menolak, dan berkata, "aku akan menunjukan pada mu betapa aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku!" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, tapi dia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mulai mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menaiki mobil Naruto, dan Hinata menunjukan jalan dimana tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Akhirnya mereka sampai, tempat yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

Hinata mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam, sampai di halaman Naruto terdiam, "kenapa kau diam. Aku akan menunjukan pada mu betapa ingin sekali aku lepas dari semua ini, aku ingin kau pergi. Maka dari itu aku akan menunjukan semuanya tentang. . ."

"Hinata!" seseorang memanggil dan itu adalah Kushina.

Hinata terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Kushina, dia berhambur dipelukan Kushina dan berkata, "aku senang melihat bibi, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, aku ingin bibi memberitahu dia." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang hanya terdiam tidak percaya, "beritahu orang itu kalau aku akan menikah dengan putra bibi," Kushina melongo dan menatap Naruto, Hinata bergantian. Kushina lupa kalau Hinata tidak tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

"Dia akan menjadi menantu ku!" kata Kushina pada Naruto, Hinata sungguh senang mendengarnya.

"Itu bagus. Kenapa tidak ada ucapan selamat." Kata Naruto.

"Selamat untuk mu nak, dia akan menjadi menantu paling cantik yang pernah aku punya." Kushina mengatakan hal itu sambil berhambur memeluk Naruto. Hinata hanya memperhatikan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bibi Kushina memeluk Naruto dan memanggilnya nak, apa maksudnya semua itu, apa ada kebohongan besar disini, atau. . .

"Bibi apa yang kau lakukan, apa maksud semua ini?" kata Hinata dengan nada getirnya

"Bibi minta maaf sebelumnya Hinata, karena bibi belum sekalipun memberitahu mu siapa putra bibi. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, kau sendiri yang membawa putra bibi kesini."

Apa? Putra? Siapa?

"Iyah Hinata, Naruto adalah putra bibi, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu."

"Jadi bibi membohongiku selama ini?" Hinata tidak percaya, dia seperti mau mati dengan kenyataan ini, "kenapa bibi, kenapa membohongiku?"

"Sayang, dengarkan bibi. Bibi awalnya tidak tahu kalau kau dan Naruto berteman. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, dia mengatakan semuanya. Antara kau dan Naruto, kalian beteman."

"Tapi bibi tidak memberitahuku saat aku kembali."

"Karena bibi ingin kau benar-benar menjadi menantuku tanpa paksaan. Aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana sifat dan karakter Naruto, kebaikan dan semua yang ia punya. Bibi menyayangi mu. Hinata jangan menghianati janjimu lagi, bibi mohon!"

"Aku sudah berjanji bibi, aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi, aku janji!"

~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~

Sampai hari itu, mereka hanya diam dan tidak bicara satu patah pun, hanya orang tua yang berbicara dan mereka terdiam, sampai hari pernikahan dilangsungkan, mereka hanya berkata "aku bersedia". Memang dua-duanya mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat aneh, tapi dalam hati mereka kita tak tahu apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Seminggu setelah pernikahan, mereka berdua kini pindah ke rumah baru, semua telah disediakan dan mereka hanya menerima beresnya saja.

Tidak ada bulan madu, dan Kushina menyesali hal itu. "buruk, ini sangat buruk. Sudah satu minggu kalian menikah, tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar rencana bulan madu, apa kalian tidak mau bulan madu?" tanya Kushina.

"Mungkin nanti." Kata Hinata.

Dan itu membuat Naruto menatapnya, apa kau yakin, seakan-akan itulah pertanyaan dari tatapannya itu. "ibu tenang saja, jika ada waktu luang kami pasti akan bulan madu." Kata Naruto

"Itu bagus, ibu senang kalau kalian kompak seperti ini. Baiklah, ibu harus bergegas pulang, ayah mu pasti menunggu. Hinata sayang, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja."

"Terima kasih ibu." Kata Hinata.

Kushina berpamitan pada mereka berdua yang kini terdiam kembali, tak tahan dengan keadaan ini Naruto mulai berbicara, "kau yakin ingin berbulan madu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum masam, "apa pentingnya bulan madu, terdengar menjijikan." Kata Hinata.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan dia mengingat sesuatu, "apa kau hamil?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, "apa maksud mu, kita baru saja menikah dan kita tidak melakukan. . ." tiba-tiba dia mengingat masa lalu, saat dirinya dan Naruto melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Hinata terdiam, lalu. . . "aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu." Dia hendak pergi tapi Naruto menarik tangannya, "Hinata, katakan sesuatu padaku, aku. . . saat itu, aku benar-benar terbawa suasana, kau yang membuat peluang, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan itu, itu terlalu terburu-buru hingga aku tidak. . ."

"Tidak, aku tidak hamil." Kata Hinata tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto, dia tidak tahu apakah Naruto terlihat lega atau apa dia tidak ingin tahu, tapi. . . Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, "tapi itu seharusnya tidak terjadi bukan?"

"Kejadian malam itu?" kata Naruto

"Bukan!"

"Hamil?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum tipis, itu berarti dia tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu, jadi yang seharusnya terjadi, Hinata tidak menolaknya, "kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak hamil dan hal itu membuat mu senang dan berterima kasih. Dan kejadian itu, itu terjadi dan kau. . . coba ku tebak, kau tidak menolaknya, tapi kau. . ."

"Jangan bilang aku berterima kasih!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," kata Naruto, "dengar dulu kata-kata ku jangan memotongnya!"

Hal itu membuat Hinata malu, "apapun yang akan kau katakan aku tidak peduli, dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mu atau apalah namanya."

"Tapi kau peduli dengan kejadian malam itu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata semakin tertunduk lesu, dia segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Naruto menarik tangannya lagi. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega karena Hinata tidak mengalami hal buruk, kalau Hinata hamil dia pasti akan merasa bersalah karena tidak ada disisinya saat Hinata membutuhkan seseorang. Tentu saja dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan malam itu pada Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang Naruto masih menganggap bahwa malam itu adalah malam terindah yang perna ia rasakan. Akankah malam seperti itu akan datang lagi padanya? Kita lihat saja nanti

^^Bersambung^^. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 11

Seminggu setelah pernikahan Naruto, baru hari ini dia masuk ke kantor, dan tidak disangka semua karyawannya mengucapkan selamat, "pak, saya ucakan selamat atas pernikahan anda, tepat sekali waktunya dengan ulang tahun perusahaan kita pak."

Ulang tahun?

Ooh ya ampun, ternyata Naruto lupa. Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun perusahaan ayahnya. Sungguh dia melupakan hari itu, "kau memang benar Ayame, aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Tentu saja anda lupa pak, anda baru saja menjadi pengantin baru. Saya sangat bersyukur anda menikah dengan nona Hinata." Kata Ayame dengan berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, saya awalnya mengira bahwa anda akan menikah dengan orang itu."

"Siapa maksud mu Ayame?"

"I-itu, si nona galak itu."

"Shion maksud mu?"

Ayame mengangguk, Naruto tertawa renyah, "kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan lagi menggangguku!"

"tentu saja tidak pak, karena anda sudah memiliki nona Hinata yang baik hati dan cantik, anda beruntung mendapatkan nona Hinata."

"Yah Ayame, aku benar-benar beruntung." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya.

Disisi lain. Hinata sedang berada di rumahnya, dia sedang bersih-bersih, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mempekerjakan pelayan di rumah barunya. Kini pekerjaannya akan segera selesai setelah ia membersihkan kamarnya, kamar dirinya dan Naruto. memang dia dan Naruto sekamar, tapi mereka tidak tidur satu ranjang. Saat malam Naruto akan tidur di sofa, dan Hinata yang tidur di ranjang, mereka berdua benar-benar menjaga jarak.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin, dia mengingat masa lalunya saat dirinya dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu, mereka berdua saling membenci, tapi juga saling memiliki perasaan. "siapa yang bodoh, aku atau dia? Dulu itu dia benar-benar aku benci, tapi entah mengapa selalu saja benci itu hilang disaat aku bersamanya. Dan benci itu menjadi sesuatu seperti. . ."

Suara bel memtong perkataannya, dia bergegas membuka pintu dan itu adalah Sakura, "kau datang lebih cepat, aku belum selesai membereskan kamar ku!"

"Sudahlah, itu bisa dikerjakan nanti. Sekarang ini aku benar-benar sedang bahagia karena dirimu dan Naruto yang membuat terkejut diriku. Tak kusangka ternyata kalian berdua dijodohkan, dan dua-duanya sama-sama tidak tahu dengan siapa dia dijodohkan. Aku seharusnya marah pada kalian berdua!"

Hinata terkiki geli, "kau saja tidak menduganya bukan, apalagi aku Sakura. Ini juga membuatku terkejut."

"Kau bahagia kan?"

"Entahlah Sakura. Pertanyaan mu membuatku bingung."

Selagi mereka asyik berbicara, mereka berdua tidak menyadari seseorang datang dan masuk diam-diam ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa bingung. Kau dan dia kan. . . saat SMA, kalian berdua pacaran diam-diam bukan. Ayo, jujur saja!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, jangan bercanda Sakura. Aku membencinya saat itu, dan sampai sekarang aku juga masih membencinya."

"Benarkah, lalu saat pesta sebelum kelulusan, aku melihat kau mabuk dan dia membawa mu, kemana dia membawa mu saat itu. Kalian berdua pergi ke suatu tempat bukan, dan. . . aku tebak kau dan dia. . . kalian melakukan sesuatu malam itu!"

"Kau? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura, memang apa yang kau tahu mengenai aku dan dia, kami saling benci, mana mungkin kami melakukannya."

"Ayolah Hinata, kau bisa terbuka padaku!"

"Tidak, aku. . .ibu?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri tegak dan tersenyum pahit ke arah mereka, "kapan kau datang ibu, aku tidak mendengar mu masuk."

"Baru saja ibu datang, ibu melihat pintu terbuka, aku kira itu Naruto yang masuk ke rumah."

"Bukan ibu, itu Sakura, aku sudah memperkenalkan ibu dengannya saat pernikahan ku dan Naruto."

"Yah, aku ingat." Kata Kushina.

Hari itu mereka bertiga mengobrol, tapi entah mengapa Kushina terlihat tidak menyukai situasi itu. Hinata tidak tahu apakah Kushina mendengar semua apa yang sedang dirinya bicarakan dengan Sakura, dia tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang notabene selalu tersenyum dengan siapapun, apalagi Sakura yang adalah temannya sendiri. Apa yang harus Hinata katakan pada Kushina jika dia mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Dua hari kemudian, di rumah Hinata, Kushina datang lagi dengan membawakan kue untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Dia tidak melihat Hinata dimana-mana, saat masuk ke kamar Hinata dia melihat Hinata terbaring, "sayang, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau berbaring?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ibu, sepertinya hanya kelelahan." Itu yang dikatakan Hinata, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berlalu ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah, "apanya yang kelelahan, kau harus ke dokter, ayo kita pergi!"

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke dokter. Di rumah sakit ternyata Hinata hanya masuk angin dan memang benar dia kelelahan, "aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan menantuku dok, apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa ibu. Dan. . . kenapa anda menyuruh saya untuk mengecek tes keperawanan, bukankah dia menantu anda?"

"Tidak apa-apa dok, saya hanya ingin tahu."

"Tentu saja dia sudah tidak perawan nyonya, anda ini ada-ada saja."

"Saya penasaran dok, ma'lum, mereka pengantin baru."

"Ooh begitu yah."

Kushina mengangguk kaku. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan tes itu, dia harus bertanya pada Hinata, apakah dia dan Naruto sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri. Tentu saja sudah, tapi itu sebelum mereka menikah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kushina bertanya, "sayang, sudah satu minggu kalian tinggal serumah, apa kalian sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri?"

"Apa? Ibu, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, aku jadi malu."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, katakan saja. Katakan dengan jujur!"

"Aku. . . belum melakukannya ibu."

Jawaban itu membuat Kushina marah dan bertanya-tanya, lalu kenapa Hinata sudah tidak perawan, apa sebelumnya dia melakukannya dengan orang lain. pemikiran itu membuat Kushina kecewa dan juga terlalu berharap pada Hinata. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kushina hanya terdiam, dan itu membuat Hinata takut. Setelah sampai di rumah Kushina mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. Dia menyuruh Hinata duduk di sofa dan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain, kau tidak suci saat menikah dengan putra ku, kau membohongiku Hinata, kau menjebakku."

"Tidak ibu, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan mu, semuanya sudah jelas, saat Naruto tahu dengan semua ini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu. Kau yang akan menderita dengan semua kebohongan mu itu Hinata, apa kau tidak malu hah, aku sangat marah padamu!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto pulang dari kantor dan dia disambut dengan keadaan tegang ini, "aku tanya ada apa. Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab?"

"Istri mu yang akan menjawabnya." Kata Kushina dengan sinis.

Hinata hanya terdiam, dia terlihat santai dan tidak terlalu terkejut ataupun takut seperti sebelumnya. Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya mengangkat bahu, "ibu?"

"Ooh ya Tuhan, dengarkan baik-baik hal ini Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa kau akan terkejut mendengarnya atau tidak tapi. . . istrimu membohongi kita semua dengan mengaku bahwa. . . bahwa dirinya masih suci, dan dia adalah gadis baik-baik, tapi nyatanya dia berbohong, dia melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan, itu sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal."

Naruto terllihat diam dan menatap ke arah Hinata, "wow, aku terkejut sekali."

"Lihat, kau pun terkejut mendengarnya apalagi ibu, Naruto, sekarang terserah dirimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hinata."

"Y-yah, aku. . . aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa? Dia mengkhianatimu dan membohongi kita semua, dia melakukan kesalahan besar dan. . ."

"Dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan Hinata, ibu, aku juga salah."

"A-apa maksud mu. Ibu tidak mengerti."

"Ibu, Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang menurut ibu adalah kesalahan itu, aku dan Hinata melakukannya, sebelum kami menikah, dan semua itu kita lakukan saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Apa?" teriakan itu mampu membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak. "i-ini. . . ini tidak mungkin, kalian. . . ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan, aku benar-benar ingin pingsan rasanya, ya Tuhan, maafkan kesalahan anak-anak ku, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan."

Selagi Kushina masih mengoceh, Hinata berlalu dari mereka berdua karena dia sangat malu. "Hinata sayang," panggil Kushina. "apa dia marah pada ibu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, mungkin dia malu."

"Semoga saja seperti itu." Kata Kushina lalu menysul Hinata.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa karena kejadian barusan membuatnya senang, akhirnya dia terkekeh sendiri dan dia melihat ekspresi Hinata tadi. Tidak ada lagi kemarahan atau benci, tidak ada, bahkan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu. Walaupun ada sedikit marah, tapi marah itu bukan karena masa lalu, dia yakin Hinata sebenarnya tidak membencinya.

"Memalukan. Pada akhirnya semua ini terbongkar dengan sendirinya, ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, "Hinata." Kushina memanggilnya, dia membenamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut. "Hinata sayang, maafkan ibu, ibu benar-benar marah saat tahu bahwa kau melakukan hal itu sebelum menikahi Naruto, ibu kira kau melakukannya dengan orang lain dan ibu sangat marah karenanya. Maafkan ibu, apa kau marah pada ibu?"

Hinata membuka selimut dan melihat Kushina didepannya, "ibu aku tidak marah, aku hanya malu pada ibu, ini benar-benar memalukan."

"Sayang, seharusnya dulu kau terbuka pada ibu, dan seharusnya ibu juga banyak bertanya pada mu mengenai hubungan mu dengan Naruto. Tapi sayang, ibu tidak tahu bahwa dulu kau dan Naruto satu sekolah, ibu menyesal karena tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi coba ceritakan kejadiannya seperti apa"

"Apa? Tidak ibu, itu sangat memalukan, aku tidak mau bercerita!"

"Ayo, ceritakan saja, jangan malu-malu pada ibu, ayo ceritakan!"

Hinata sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mau bercerita, "saat itu ada pesta, pesta sebelum ujian. . ."

"Ooh ya ampun, kalian melakukannya sebelum ujian dimulai."

"Ibu!" kata Hinata .

"Baiklah, baiklah, ibu diam. Lanjutkan!"

"Pesta itu diadakan di rumah temanku. Saat itu aku tidak bermaksud datang, tapi karena dia. . ."

"Naruto?" tanya Kushina. Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia membuat ku kesal saat itu, lalu karena terbawa suasana pesta dan kekesalan ku itu, akhirnya aku mabuk. Lalu, Naruto melihatku, dia menghampiriku dan menyuruh ku berhenti minum, tapi aku tetap saja minum hingga akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin saat itulah Naruto membawa ku pergi dari pesta dan sepertinya Sakura melihat Naruto membawaku."

"Yah, karena Sakura mengatakan 'dia' dan ibu tidak tahu siapa dia itu, akhirnya Pembicaraan kalian dua hari yang lalu membuat ibu melakukan hal ini, tapi sudah lah. Lanjut!"

"Sudahlah ibu, aku benar-benar malu."

"Lanjutkan saja, ibu ingin dengar!"

"Saat itu aku mabuk. Naruto mengatakan kalau dia takut ayah akan memarahiku kalau aku mabuk, jadi dia berinisiatif membawaku pulang ke apartementnya. Dan menyuruh Sakura memberitahu ayah bahwa aku menginap di rumahnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak."

"Kalian telah banyak berbohong."

"Itu bukan salahku, Naruto yang berbohong."

"Tetap saja kalian membuat kesalahan. Dengan kau mabuk apa saja bisa terjadi."

"Tapi. . ."

"Lanjut!" kata Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, yang aku tahu aku hanya mabuk dan Naruto mengatakan kalau aku merayunya saat aku mabuk, apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan kau yang mabuk dan dalam keadaan lemah. Seorang pria bisa saja melakukan apapun."

"Tapi Naruto mengatakan, dia tidak mau melakukannya, tapi sayangnya aku yang dalam keadaan mabuk, merayunya dan me-..."

"Me, apa?"

"Dia bilang, aku memintanya menciumku."

Kushina tertawa dengan sangat keras. Hingga Naruto yang berada diluar mendengarnya. Dia penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan ibu dengan istrinya. Tapi dia akan tahu nanti.

"Ibu jangan tertawa keras-keras!" Hinata mencoba menghentikan Kushina. "baiklah, baiklah ibu akan berhenti. Lanjutkan saja cerita mu!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau ibu tertawa lagi aku tidak mau melanjutkannya!"

"Baiklah ibu tidak akan tertawa, ibu janji!"

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang dan mulai lai bercerita, "setelah malam itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi ibu."

"Mana mungkin seperti itu, kau tidak merasakan apapun saat. . ."

"Ibu, mana mungkin aku bercerita mengenai hal itu. Aku tidak tahu apapun."

"Jangan bohong pada ibu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Tidak ada. Setelah malam itu aku benar-benar lupa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada disampingku, dan tanpa pakaian. Itu malam terburukku!"

"Aku yakin hatimu menyangkalnya. Tapi ya sudah, ibu terlalu berprasangka buruk pada mu, sekali lagi ibu minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa ibu."

Hari itu Hinata melewati moment memalukan dalam hidupnya, dia sudah mengira sebelumnya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi karena moment tadi sudah terlewati kini hatinya lega. Hinata mulai bergegas mandi sebelum Naruto masuk ke kamar. Tapi saat dia selesai Naruto sudah berada di kamar, Naruto sedang membaca buku di sofa. Hinata memperhatikannya, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau berpakaian. Keluarlah!"

"Kalau kau mau berpakaian, pakai saja, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan mu mengenai hal ini!"

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, "kau akan berkesempatan melihat ku berpakaian nantinya."

"Sejauh apapun kau menghindar atau menutup-nutupi, percuma saja, aku juga sudah pernah melihat mu tanpa pakaian bukan?"

Naruto benar-benar sengaja mengingatkan kembali malam itu. Hinata tersipu malu, lalu dia mengalah dan mengambil baju tidurnya dan memakainya di kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi dia memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, dan hal itu membuatnya ingat kembali. Sekeras apapun dia tidak mengingatnya tetap saja ingatan itu menghantuinya. Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dia melihat Naruto sudah tidur di sofa, lalu dia pun beranjak ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu tadi siang, sepertinya ibu senang sekali?"

"Apapun yang kami bicarakan aku tidak akan memberitahu mu!"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu."

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

^^Bersambung . . .^^


	12. Chapter 12

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 12

"Sangat yakin!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu mu."

"Jangan keras kepala, ceritakan saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

Naruto benar-benar penasaran, dan dia harus tahu. Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidur dan menindih Hinata, dia menahan kedua tangan Hinata dan bertanya sekali lagi, "kalau tidak mau menjawabnya maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti malam itu." Kata Naruto. Hinata menelan dengan susah, "kau tidak akan melakukannya," kata Hinata. "aku akan melakukannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegah ku, bahkan dirimu."

"K-kau tidak bisa memaksa ku."

"Aku bisa, karena aku suami mu. Apapun yang aku mau, itu pasti terjadi. Dan kalau kau memberitahu ku. . ."

"Kau janji tidak akan melakukannya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "baiklah, aku hanya bercerita mengenai saat kita dulu masih SMA, tidak lebih."

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku menceritakan mengenai malam itu, malam saat pesta sebelum ujian. Sekarang, minggirlah, kau sudah berjanji bukan."

"Aku bersumpah, aku ingin sekali melakukannya saat ini. Kau adalah istriku, aku bisa melakukannya malam ini."

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Dan aku akan menepatinya." Kata Naruto sambil berbenah pergi dari ranjang Hinata, "aku yakin kau menceritakan semua kebenarannya pada ibu hingga dia tertawa senang seperti itu, itu bagus!" Lalu setelah itu lampu pun telah padam.

 **~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~**

"Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau terus-terusan mengoceh Sakura, kita bisa bertemu jika kau ingin mengobrol. Iyah, sekarang aku akan mematikannya, bye, bye. . . dia sedikit menyebalkan sekarang."

"Kukira kau juga begitu."

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Naruto tengah duduk di kursi dan tengah memperhatikannya, "sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak tadi mungkin!"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan memasak, "aku hanya memasak nasi goreng, apa kau suka?"

"Jika nasi goreng mu enak, mungkin aku akan suka."

"Kau meremehkan ku. Lihat, bukankah terlihat enak?" Hinata menyajikan nasi goreng buatannya pada Naruto. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto saat akan memakan nasinya, "kenapa kau memperhatikaku, cepat makan!" kata Naruto. "aku ingin melihat hasilnya, ayo kau duluan yang makan!" kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun memakannya, "ini enak, kau hebat!"

"Benarkah. Akan ku coba!" Hinata mengambil sendok Naruto dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatannya, Naruto hanya memperhatikannya, "benar, ini enak, aku tidak percaya ini. Waktu di luar negeri aku jarang memasak, aku tidak menyangka kemampuan memasak ku masih bisa diandalkan."

"Ini hanya nasi goreng, semua orang bisa memasaknya."

"Lihat, kau tadi memuji ku, tapi sekarang aku meragukan pujian mu itu."

"Kau juga tidak memberiku apa-apa saat aku memuji mu, apa gunanya?"

"Tidak ada gunanya juga berbicara dengan mu. Aku mau pergi!" Lalu Hinata pun pergi dari dapur. Naruto hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya.

Sesaat sebelum pergi ke kantor, Naruto ternyata belum memakai dasinya, dia mencari-cari dasi yang cocok dengan stelannya, "dasi yang cocok untuk stelan mu saat ini adalah berwarna biru tua ini, kemarilah, aku akan memasangkannya!" sumber suara itu ada dibelakangnya, Naruto berbalik dan melihat Hinata tengah memegang dasinya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata tepat didepannya. Hinata mulai memakaikannya, "kau semakin pendek." Kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kau pakai saja sendiri. . ."

"Tunggu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata agar tidak menjauh, "Aku hanya bercanda, lanjutkan!"

Hinata pun melanjutkannya. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata, matanya tidak pernah luput dari Hinata, dia seakan ingin memangsa Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tajam, matanya, alisnya, pipinya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. "jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain?" dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menanyakan hal yang belum pernah sekali pun Hinata lakukan, "jangan tanya, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun. Seharusnya kau yang dipertanyakan."

"Jangan merujuk pada Shion, aku tidak berhubungan dengannya, dia hanya teman."

"Tapi dia tidak menganggapnya begitu."

"Dia sudah hilang dari hidupku sekarang!"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, dua hari setelah pernikahan. Dia marah padaku dan mengancamku, sepertinya dia tidak menerima semua ini."

"Siapa dia. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku, dan sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia lagi!"

"Kau benar, akan berbahaya jika aku dekat-dekat dengannya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan sinis, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "ayah mu menelvon, dia ingin bertemu di kantor." Kata Naruto sebelum Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan. Sementara itu Hinata mulai bersiap-siap dan akan ikut Naruto ke kantor. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di kantor, disana mereka terlihat disambut semua karyawan yang menyapa Hinata dan memberi selamat atas pernikahan. "mereka terlalu labil." Kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Pak, tuan Hiashi sudah menunggu anda!" kata Ayame.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan, Hiashi menyambut mereka berdua. Hinata memeluk ayahnya, "aku merindukan ayah." Kata Hinata. "ayah juga sayang, bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua, apa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan kapan kalian akan berbulan madu?"

"Ayah, apa ayah kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu?"

"Tentu tidak sayang, ayah kesini untuk membicarakan bisnis dan juga pesta."

Mendengar kata pesta Hinata sedikit terkejut. Pesta apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Dia ingin sekali bertanya tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Lalu Hinata hanya terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan ayah dan suaminya berbicara. Hinata begitu mendengarkan hingga dia paham betul dengan semua rencana pesta dan juga bisnis yang sedang dijalankan ayah dan suaminya. "baiklah, sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali aku disini, aku harus kembali ke kantor, Naruto, jaga putri ku!"

Naruto menyambut Hiashi dengan pelukannya, "akan ku lakukan!" kata Naruto. lalu setelah itu Hiashi pun meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masih berdiri menatap kepergian mertuanya, dan Hinata masih terduduk dan memperhatikannya. Naruto melonggarkan dasinya sedikit, dia tidak terlalu nyaman jika memakai dasi, tapi karena hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama setelah menjadi menantu Hiashi, dia ingin terlihat rapi di mata mertuanya itu. Hinata sekarang paham, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk dengan tenang saat Naruto berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau menyukai pesta bukan. Tenang saja, akan ada banyak minuman, kau bisa pilih minuman favorit mu, dan mabuk sepuasnya."

"Dan kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu." Kata Hinata

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "entahlah!"

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura." Hinata berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti dihadapan Naruto, dia mencoba merapihkan dasi Naruto, "tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini, bersikap rapi didepan ayah, tapi dibelakangnya, kau sangat berantakan."

Hinata masih merapihkan dasi Naruto. dan Naruto menggerakan tangannya, dan tiba-iba tangannya melingkupi Hinata dan menariknya mendekat. Hinata terkejut, dia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Hinata. "yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang suami, kau pasti tahu." Naruto semakin mendekat dan Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa menghindar karena Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba. . .

"Pak ada dok. . .oh tidak, maafkan saya pak, maaaf!" Ayame menutup pintu itu lagi, dia sangat terkejut saat melihat bos dengan istrinya sedang berpelukan mesra, "ini salahku, ini salahku, seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu." Ayame menepuk jidatnya berulang kali dan langsung terduduk lemas di kursinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya terdiam sedangkan Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, "memalukan." Kata Hinata. Dia membuka tangannya dan mendorong Naruto menjauh. Dan Naruto pun tidak memaksakan, dia juga melepaskan Hinata. "kau lihat. Kalau saja semua karyawan melihat mau ditaruh dimana muka ku, untung saja hanya Ayame yang melihat. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini di kantor!"

"Jadi jika di rumah apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

"A-apa. Tentu saja tidak, dimana pun tidak!"

Hinata merapihkan dirinya dan hendak keluar, "aku akan bertemu Sakura, mungkin akan sampai malam."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh begitu, tidak ada yang bisa melarangku!" lalu Hinata pun pergi, dia keluar dan melihat Ayame tengah duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Hinata dan tersenyum nakal, "apa yang kau lihat Ayame?" kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajah sampingnya dengan satu tangan. "tidak apa nona Hinata." Kata Ayame dengan nada menggoda, lalu dia pun terkiki geli. Hinata tidak mau lagi datang ke kantor, dia sangat malu, meskipun hanya Ayame yang melihat, tetap saja setia orang yang menyapanya dia sangat malu, "ini untuk yang terakhir." Kata Hinata.

Disisi lain Naruto tengah menelvon Sasuke, "kita bisa bertemu di sana, katakan saja pada Sakura!" Naruto tersenyum puas dengan apa yang tengah ia rencanakan nanti.

 **~~~~###~~~~**

"Ini hari yang sangat melelahkan, kau tahu Sakura, di kantor Naruto, aku. . ."

"Aww, hey kau. . ."

Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan dia meminta maaf, saat orang yang di tabrak melihat orang yang menabrak adalah seseorang yang dia kenal, dia sangat kesal, "kau. . . hah, wanita perebut pacar orang, sial sekali aku bertemu dengan mu disini."

"Perebut pacar orang kau bilang? Bukannya kau yah yang selalu merayu calon suamiku."

"Apa?" kata Shion

"Iyah, itu benar, kau adalah wanita tidak tahu diri. Berani-beraninya merayu Naruto, dengar yah, dia adalah suamiku sekarang dan kau sebaiknya menjauh dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, kalau aku melihat mu lagi mencoba merayu suamki ku, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu dan kau akan lihat akibatnya nanti, mengerti, ayo Sakura!"

"Hey kau. Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia mengancamku seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Shion, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi Naruto. dia itu tidak sama sekali peduli pada mu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku, kenapa tidak mendukung ku?"

"Aku mendukung mu dari awal Shion, tapi lama kelamaan aku melihat sifat dan sikapnya padamu itu tidaklah lebih dari sekedar kenalan biasa, kau saja yang melebih-lebihkan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkannya, tapi aku tahu dia itu menunggu seseorang, aku sudah peringatkan dirimu. Lupakan Naruto, masih banyak pria yang lebih baik darinya."

"Itu sulit sekali."

"Tidak ada yang sulit, kau bilang kau akan pergi dari negara ini dan memulai hidup baru. Apa kau sudah melupakan rencana mu itu?"

"Iyah, aku lupa karena melihat wanita itu lagi."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja semua yang telah kau lalui dengan Naruto, lagipula dia tidak peduli lagi dengan mu."

"Kau ini kejam sekali padaku."

"Ayo sudahlah, kita pergi!"

"Tunggu, jangan tarik-tarik!"

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	13. Chapter 13

**AFFAIR**

Buat kawan semuanya yang masih pantengin fic Sophia yang satu ini Arigatou Gozaimasu banget yaaa^^ Sophia seneng karena masih ada yang liat cerita ini. untuk kawan semua semoga makin terhibur dan yang gak terhibur harap kubur dalam-dalam kritikan anda, karena saya tidak mau dikritik tapi pengennya kripik^^canda. . .

dan oh yah. . karena gak mau dikritik Sophia maunya di kasih saran ajah, orang yang memberi nasehat dan saran adalah orang yang bijaksana, terima kasih . . .

terus stand by disini yaaaa sampai akhir cerita. . . see you^^

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 13

"Dimana Sasuke, dia bilang dia akan datang."

"Kenapa, apa kau juga menunggunya?"

"Tidak."

"Haaaahh, kau ini, seharusanya kau juga mengajak suami mu, akan mengganggu ku jika hanya bertiga, kau aku dan suamiku. Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba kau sesinis ini sih, apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi adalah, lihat saja itu!"

Hinata melihat Sasuke, lalu ada apa? Dia bertanya-tanya, kemudian dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, "Naruto?" Hinata melihat kembali Sakura yang tersenyum senang, "Sakura, bagaimana mungkin dia ada disini?"

"Suami mu yang merencanakannya, aku dan Sasuke hanya menurut saja. Dia juga sudah memberitahu aku dan Sasuke mengenai pesta besok malam, aku menunggu mu mengatakannya, tapi kau terlalu asyik dengan hari ini."

"I-iyah, aku lupa memberitahu mu, maafkan aku Sakura. Ini semua gara-gara wanita itu."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan dia, kukira dia tidak salah. Jangan-jangan, kau cemburu yah. . . ah iyah, kau cemburu, aku akan mengatakannya pada Naruto."

"Hey tidak, jangan Sakura. . ." Hinata menutup mulut Sakura saat Naruto dan Sasuke datang lalu duduk bersama mereka. Sakura melepaskan tangan Hinata dari mulutnya, "iya iya, aku tidak akan memberitahunya, menyebalkan sekali."

"Awas saja!" kata Hinata

"Ada apa ini?" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, ini hanya obrolan wanita."

Hinata terlihat lega karena Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, dan dia juga terlihat murung sekarang karena ada Naruto. suasana makan malam yang romantis itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat mesra, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu Naruto tidak tahan dengan situasi ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang!"

"Aku datang kesini sendiri, dan aku akan pulang sendiri!"

"Itu tidak penting dan ini sudah malam, kita pulang sekarang!" Naruto berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, Hinata melihat Sakura yang menyeringai padanya. Hinata menghembuskan napas, dia sangat kesal. "kau tidak ke salon hari ini?" tanya Naruto. "untuk apa?" kata Hinata. "bukankah besok akan ada pesta, kau tidak berbelanja dan tidak ke salon, apa kau tidak berencana datang?"

"Jika aku tidak datang kau pasti marah dan memaksa ku."

"Itu memang benar." Kata Naruto.

"Maka dari itu, kau yang harus mengantar ku besok ke salon dan berbelanja!"

"Kau meminta ku menemani mu?"

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu. . ."

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau, aku akan mengantar mu.!" Jarang-jarang dia menemani Hinata berbelanja, dan jarang-jarang sekali Hinata memintanya, apa ada hal yang sebenarnya Hinata inginkan?

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dan melihat tempat tidur Hinata sudah kosong, dia mulai bergegas turun ke dapur dan melihat Hinata tengah memasak sambil menelvon dengan seseorang, Naruto memperhatikannya, "aku akan pergi dengannya hari ini, maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya. . . iyah ibu, baiklah." Hinata menutup telvon dan melanjutkan memasak.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berdiri dibelakangnya, sangat dekat sampai-sampai dia bisa menghirup aroma harum rambut Hinata. Hinata terpaku, dia tiba-tiba berhenti memasak, karna Naruto mematikan kompornya. Hinata diam dan tak bergerak, tapi dia berkata, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kau mengganggu ku memasak!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku menolongmu, kau tidak lihat, telur mu gsosong!"

Hinata melihat ke penggorengan dan dia baru menyadari, ternyata memang benar telur yang ia goreng memang gosong, "aku tidak menyadarinya." Kata Hinata. Naruto menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Hinata, "kau payah sekali." Kata Naruto. lalu dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat kesal. Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto suda siap untuk mengantar Hinata berbelanja, "cepatlah, aku sangat lapar. Semua karena dirimu yang tidak bisa memasak."

"Enak saja, aku bukannya tidak bisa, aku hanya kurang konsen saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi cepatlah, aku benar-benar lapar!"

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah caffe dan menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka berdua makan dengan damai, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa menit kemudian sesudah menyantap makan pagi, mereka bergegas ke tempat selanjutnya. "apa yang akan kau beli di mall ini?"

"Pakaian, mungkin!"

"Aneh sekali, kalau tidak ada tujuan jangan mengajak ku ke tempat ini!"

Hinata berjalan didepan Naruto. mereka tidak seperti pasangan yang ada didepan mereka berdua, dua-duanya bergandengan tangan dan terlihat mesra. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan diam, sementara Naruto melihat kelakuan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "memangnya ada apa dengan mall, apa kau pernah membuat moment di mall ini?"

Naruto terdiam, dan itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sekitar, Hinata menyipitkn matanya, "apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" kata Hinata sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemas. Naruto juga melihat Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya, "kalau memang ada kenapa, kau ingin tahu?"

"Kalau pun aku ingin tahu, kau pasti tidak akan memberitahuku, kau kan pelit."

"Aku akan memberitahu mu, tapi nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan belanja mu."

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata dengan semangatnya.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri toko perhiasan ponsel dan Hinata mengambil sebuah gantungan ponsel untuk ia hias di ponselnya, "ini lucu sekali, aku ambil yang ini." Kata Hinata pada pemilik toko. Hinata memperlihatkan gantungannya pada Naruto, "lihat ini, lucu bukan, seekor bayi rubah, kalau kau mau kau bisa ambil yang ini, lihat, jadinya sepasang bukan."

"Kita bukan anak SMA lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa, apa cuma anak SMA yang bisa, kita juga bisa. Mana ponsel mu, aku akan memasangkannya." Hinata mengambil ponsel Naruto dan memasangkan gantungan itu di ponselnya, dia menyejajarkan ponsel dirinya dan Naruto, dan menunjukannya pada Naruto. sejauh yang Naruto tahu, dulu Hinata tidak seperti sekarang ini, dulu Hinata cuek, sombong, dan suka marah-marah, itulah penilaian Naruto pada Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda, Hinata yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Kali ini Hinata menghampiri toko perhiasan, dia masih melihat kalung yang ia lihat kemarin dengan Sakura, "kenapa kau tidak membelinya, kalau kau suka beli saja Hinata." Kata Sakura."tidak, kalau aku membelinya apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto dan ibu mertua ku, mereka pasti bertanya-tanya dari mana kalung ini."

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja."

Dia teringat saat kemarin jalan-jalan dengan Sakura, melihat kalung ini rasanya dia ingin sekali mengambil dan memakainya. Disisi lain Naruto terus mengawasi Hinata, "ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" kata penjaga toko, "tidak ada!" kata Hinata, lalu dia berjalan menjauh dari kalung itu dan terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto menyilangkan lengannya di dada, dia menghampiri kalung itu dan melihatnya. Hinata memanggil Naruto dan dia mengajak Naruto ke toko pakaian, "apa aku perlu baju baru untuk pesta nanti malam?" tanya Hinata.

"Beli saja sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Tapi hanya untuk malam ini. Aku hanya butuh satu!"

"Aku bilang beli saja sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan mengeluh, ayo, aku akan pilihkan!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku saja yang pilih. Pria itu tidak tahu selera wanita."

Apa boleh buat, Naruto hanya melihat Hinata memilih-milih pakaian yang sepertinya dia kebingunan harus memilih yang mana. Semua? Batin Hinata, tapi itu boros. Lalu Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, dia akan mencoba satu persatu baju itu, "kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencoba satu persatu." Satu persatu ia coba baju itu dan tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleranya begitu juga dengan Naruto, "apa kau tidak lihat, pakaian itu terbuka lebar."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau mau semua orang melihat bagian dada mu?" kata Naruto

Hinata refleks menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya, lalu dia masuk lagi ke dalam dan mencoba baju yang lain, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menyukainya. Kemudian baju yang terkahir dan Hinata sudah lelah berganti-ganti pakaian, dia keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihat Naruto memegang sebuah baju, "pakai yang ini!"

"Kau yakin?" kata Hinata.

"Aku yakin, pakai saja!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dan memperlihatkan baju yang Naruto pilih untuknya. Naruto terlihat syok melihat Hinata memakai gaun itu, dia terpana, baju yang pas untuk Hinata pakai di pesta nanti. Naruto menghela napas berat, dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, "apa terlihat bagus?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menoleh kembali, "itu sempurna." Kata Naruto. Hinata memanggil penjaga toko dan dia akan memilih baju itu.

Setelah selesai memilih baju Hinata dan Naruto kini pergi ke salon, "aku tidak perlu kesini, sebaiknya kita pergi!" kata Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau ke salon!"

"Baiklah, apa kau lapar?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mereka tidak jadi ke salon karena entah mengapa Hinata tidak mau, "aku pikir semua wanita membutuhkan salon untuk mempercantik diri."

"Iyah, semua wanita kecuali aku, kau tidak suka?" kata Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto pun tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di restoran dan memesan makanan, Hinata akan menanyakan sekali lagi mengenai mall, dia pasti membuat moment di mall bersama seorang wanita, batin Hinata, dan itu pasti kekasihnya. "coba ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak menyukai mall?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kata Naruto, Hinata mengangguk cepat, "sebenarnya ini mengenai seorang wanita. . ."

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto mendengarnya dan tersenyum tipis, "dengarkan dulu ceritaku. Kau jangan berburuk sangka, wanita yang ku maksud itu adalah wanita yang usianya lebih dari dirimu. . ."

"Kau berhubungan dengan wanita yang jauh lebih tua dari mu?"

"Hinata jangan berteriak, kau mau jadi pusat perhatian?"

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka, "maaf!" kata Hinata, "makanya dengar dulu, jangan memotong pembicaraan, kebiasaan sekali."

Lalu Naruto melanjutkannya, "dia menuduhku mencuri, padahal jelas-jelas dompetnya berada di tasnya, dan kau tahu, wanita itu ternyata punya penyakit pikun, setelah kejadian itu aku malas sekali jika harus pergi ke mall." Mendengar cerita singkat itu Hinata tertawa dengan lepasnya, dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tawanya itu. Naruto terlihat gembira dengan tawaan Hinata, semoga saja dia akan selalu tertawa seperti ini, batin Naruto, dan tawaan nya itu adalah karena aku.

Hinata mulai berhenti tertawa kala pelayan membawa makanan mereka. Hinata mulai menyantapnya dan masih terkiki geli, "berhentilah tertawa dan makan, aku sudah bercerita sekarang. Dan giliran mu, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Hinata menatap Naruto, "apa yang harus aku ceritakan, tidak ada hal yang menarik bagiku. Dan oh yah, dengan siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan di mall itu?"

"Tentu saja berbelanja."

"Dengan seorang wanita?"

Naruto mengangguk. itu membuat Hinata kecewa, Naruto menyadarinya, "ibuku." Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya, "aku berbelanja dengan ibuku." Kata Naruto, dan itu membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Naruto terlihat senang karena dia tersenyum tipis, Hinata memperhatikan, "ada apa, kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

^^Bersambung . . .^^


	14. Chapter 14

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 14

"Apa? T-tidak, tidak sama sekali, jangan bercanda!"

Naruto terkekeh, "baiklah, sekarang giliran mu, ceritakan saja hal-hal yang kau lakukan selama di luar negeri, apa ada kisah. . ."

"Aku tidak mau bercerita."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada kisah atau pun hal yang menarik, semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Aku ingin kau. . . bicara jujur, apakah. . . kau berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain dengan Shion?"

"Sudah aku katakan pada mu berulang kali, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, dan juga Shion, kami tidak banyak bertemu. Kami hanya bertemu saat kuliah dan itu juga jarang sekali karena kita berbeda fakultas, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau cemburu atau. . ."

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya. . . ingin tahu saja saat aku tidak disini."

"Lalu. . . bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku. . ."

"Tentu saja, disana banyak pria tampan yang pasti menyukai mu. . ."

"Memang banyak, tapi. . . aku tidak memperdulikan mereka satu pun, karena . . . aku membohongi mereka semua. Aku berbohong, kalau. . . aku sudah bertunangan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Apa kau pikir itu mudah, sendirian di negeri orang apa itu tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Setiap jam dan menit aku selalu takut dengan semua orang disana yang tidak aku kenal. Aku bahkan berbohong pada teman baikku kalau tuanangan ku akan kesana dan aku akan memperkenalkannya pada mereka, tapi sampai kelulusan, aku tidak pernah membawa tunangan ku itu, tidak pernah, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku berbohong, dan kebohongan itu membuat ku sakit dan selalu teringat-ingat dalam pikiran ku."

"Aku takut sampai-sampai aku selalu menolak ajakan teman lelaki ku, untuk pergi walapun itu hanya hangout atau have fun, di taman hiburan atau apa, aku hanya menerima ajakan teman wanita ku dan dia adalah sahabat baikku, tetapi aku masih takut. Takut kalau-kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang berbahaya, seperti bar, diskotik atau pun tempat hiburan yang lainnya. Mereka bahkan mencoba membujukku untuk mencoba kebiasaan orang-orang luar seperti. . ."

"Kebebasan?"

"Mereka tahu kalau aku sudah tidak suci." Kata Hinata, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, dia menelan dengan susah. Mereka berjalan hingga pinggir danau, makan siang tadi hanya sebentar karena Hinata tidak mau bercerita ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Kini mereka berdiri memandang danau, dekat dengan taman kota. "dan menurut mereka itu adalah hal yang wajar, jadi mereka mengajak ku, merayuku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Bahkan mereka ikut sebuah. . . kau tahu yang namanya One Night Stand?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "mereka mendaftar disitus itu, dan teman ku mengajakku untuk ikut mendaftar, aku sudah bilang aku akan bertunangan, dan dia mengatakan, coba saja, karena tunangan mu tidak ada disini, kau bebas, kau juga sudah tidak virgin, dia bilang. Dan tunangan mu tidak akan curiga. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia benar-benar memaksa ku, aku bingung dan aku. . . aku. . ."

Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya, dia menangis, dan Naruto dengan refleks yang hebat kini memeluknya, Hinata berada dipelukan Naruto. dia menangis dengan sangat keras, mungkin itu cara agar semua emosinya keluar dan dia akan tenang, "maafkan aku." Gumam Naruto. "aku yang salah, maafkan aku Hinata!"

Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata dan meminta maaf berulang kali, "aku yang minta maaf, aku. . ."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Naruto

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "tidak, aku menolaknya, aku tidak pernah melakukannya, sama sekali tidak."

"Aku tahu, aku seharusnya menjaga mu saat itu, aku yang bodoh, maafkan aku!" Hinata masih menangis dan Naruto sekali lagi memberikan pelukannya. "aku bodoh, maafkan aku!" mendengar kata-kata itu Hinata sedikit tenang, dia senang Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat, kini Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, tapi air matanya masih mengalir. Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata yang berlumuran air mata, "itu tidak akan pernah lagi terjadi, aku akan menjaga mu sekarang, aku berjanji!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mereka berdua masih setengah berpelukan, Naruto meraih rahang Hinata dan menciumnya bibir lembutnya, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua berciuman. Ciuman itu bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, karena terbawa suasana akhirnya, dua-duanya ikut berpartisipasi. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengigit bibir Hinata dan memagutnya dengan lembut, suara hembusan napas tersengal-sengal itu adalah akhir dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Hinata mengingat kembali saat dirinya dan Naruto berciuman di pinggir danau, padahal sekarang dirinya tengah mebersihkan diri dengan mandi air hangat. Dia menyentuh bibirnya lembut dan ingatan-ingatan akan ciuman itu membanjiri pikirannya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba membuyarkan moment indah itu. Setelah selesai mandi dia kini bergegas berganti pakaian, pakaian pesta. Baju yang ia beli tadi siang kini sduah siap ia pakai, detik kemudian Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Hinata masih berpakaian.

Mereka berdua terlihat terpaku satu sama lain, dan keduanya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, "bisa bantu aku!" Hinata meminta tolong untuk menyeletingi baju bagian belakangnya. Naruto berdiri dibelakang Hinata dan menyeletingi baju itu, mereka terdiam, lalu Hinata berterima kasih karena Naruto membantunya. Dia masih berdiri dibelakang Hinata dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah kalung berlian, kalung yang Hinata lihat di toko perhiasan.

Naruto mengalungkannya di leher Hinata, Hinata terkejut senang, dia tersenyum, "Naruto. . ." kata Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, jadi aku membelinya."

Kini kalung itu bersarang dileher jenjang Hinata. Naruto menyingkirkan rambut panjang Hinata ke samping dan dia mencium leher samping Hinata, Hinata menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Naruto menuruni leher Hinata dan berakhir di bahunya yang terbuka lebar. Ciuman itu seperti sengatan listrik yang mampu membuat tubuh Hinata tersengat hebat karenanya. Naruto merapihkan kembali rambur Hinata, dan berkata, "ayo, kita harus cepat!"

Mereka bergegas pergi ke pesta. Pesta ulang tahun kantornya. Disana sudah ada Minato, Kushina dan juga besannya Hiashi. Tamu-tamu penting juga sudah datang, klien dan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu anak dan menantunya. "dimana menantu mu itu Kuhsina, kenapa dia belum datang?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga datang."

"Permisi, tuan Naruto sudah ada di depan." Kata seornag pelayan.

"Ooh baguslah!" kata Kushina dengan leganya.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari mobil, Naruto memberikan tangannya pada Hinata, "apa ini harus?" kata Hinata. "tentu saja, kau ingin melihat orang tua kita senang bukan, tenang saja, didalam sudah ada minuman favorite mu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku!"

Naruto terkekeh, "aku bercanda, ayo!"

Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto dan mereka bergandengang tangan, so sweet sekali, mereka memulai memasuki gedung, dan disana mereka disambut denga sangat meriah, "ini memalukan." Gumam Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Mereka sudah sampai ditempat kedua orang tua mereka, saling berpelukan dan bersalam-salaman dengan para tamu undangan. Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, dia menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian dari tadi disini?"

"Tentu saja, kami lelah menunggu kalian, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau lihat. Minuman yang berjejer itu?"

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku!"

"Baiklah, aku bercanda."

Hinata kembali lagi ke tempat dimana Kushina dan Minatao berada, dia berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Dan bersiap mendengarkan sambutan dari Naruto. "ini sambutan kedua yang Naruto lakukan setelah tahun lalu." Bisik Kushina ditelinga Hinata, "dengarkan saja!"

"Selamat malam kawan-kawan semua?"

"Malam." Sahut mereka.

"Ini adalah salah satu malam yang sangat indah dari daftar malam yang saya punya," semua orang terkikik, "tentu saja, malam yang sangat terindah adalah, kalian tahu, adalah malam pertama.' Mereka semua tertawa, Kushina menyenggol Hinata, "ibu!" kata Hinata, dia sangat malu karena semua melihat ke arahnya, "ini memalukan." Gumam Hinata.

"Jangan tertawa, semua pria pasti setuju dengan pendapatku ini."

"Itu benar!" kata Sasuke berteriak dengan sangat kencang, "terima kasih kawan, kau sangat mendukung ku!"

Gemuruh tawa pun tak terlekan, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "ada apa? Naruto memang benar, aku setuju dengannya." Kata Sasuke, Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, "malam ini adalah malam dimana untuk saya berdiri kembali dihadapan kawan-kawan semuanya. Berbicara panjang lebar dan melawak seperti biasa." Hinata tersenyum bahagia, dia tahu sedari tadi Naruto hanya memperhatikannya. "dan saya berdiri disini tidak sendiri lagi sekarang, saya bersama kedua orang tua saya seperti biasanya, dan saat ini ada juga mertua terbaik saya, dan yang pasti istri tercinta saya. Bukankah hidup saya sudah lengkap sekarang?"

"Belum lengkap karena anda belum mempunyai seorang putra." Sahut salah satu karyawan.

Sontak hal itu membuat semua bergemuruh riuh dan bertepuk tangan. Itu membuat Kushina tertawa senang, dan Naruto, Hinata, hanya terdiam dan saling menatap. "kau memang benar kawan, tapi untuk saat ini saya dan istri tercinta saya tidak ingin terburu-buru, kami ingin menikmati kebersamaan kami dulu. Dan sekarang, kita lewati saja pembicaraan tadi, sekarang saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kawan-kawan semua karena sudah hadir di pesta yang sangat meriah ini. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kawan-kawan semua atas dedikasi dan partisipasinya untuk membangun perusahaan ini dengan saya, tepuk tangan untuk kita semua!"

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah, mereka juga kini menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan dilanjutkan dengan memotong kue, dan dilanjutkan dengan pesta dansa. Kushina dan Minato berdansa seperti anak remaja dan itu membuat Hiashi merasa iri, Hinata datang dan menawarkan dansanya, "kau penyelamat hidup ayah nak." Kata Hiashi. Hinata terkikik geli. Kini mereka juga berdansa, Naruto terus memperhatikan istrinya, dia minum segelas Sampanye, minuman kesukaan Hinata. Sasuke datang dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kau tidak mengajak istrimu berdansa sir?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dia sedang asyik mengobrol, ayolah, ajak istri mu minum!"

"Dia tidak menyukainya."

"Benarkah, kukira dia suka."

"Mungkin!" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mertuanya yang sedang berdansa, "sir, bolehkah saya berdansa dengan wanita cantik ini?"

"Oooh, tentu saja, saya permisi!" Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Hinata juga melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto. "kau minum?"

"Yah, aku meminum minuman kesukaan mu."

"Itu bukan lagi minuman kesukaan ku, aku tidak minum lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, dan kau juga seharusnya berhenti minum!"

"Aku pernah berhenti, tapi saat kau datang, aku mulai minum lagi. Tapi jika kau meminta ku berhenti, akan ku lakukan!"

"Yah, berhentilah. Apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku hanya minum segelas, aku tidak mabuk!" kata Naruto, lalu dia mempererat pelukannya hingga Hinata tersentak dibuatnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berdansa."

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, lihat, semua orang memperhatikan!"

"Kenapa? Kita kan suami istri, apapun bisa kita lakukan."

"Tapi tidak ditempat umum seperti ini."

"Jadi kalau diruang tertutup, kita bisa melakukan apapun?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, dia benar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto mabuk, "kau pasti mabuk." Kata Hinata. "aku tidak mabuk, sudah ku katakan, aku tidak mabuk."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, aku malu dilihat orang, Naruto cepat lepaskan."

"Kita sedang berdansa, mana mungkin berhenti."

"Tidak, lepaskan saja aku dan. . ."

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya karena seseorang memotong pembicaraannya, dan seseong itu adalah. . . .

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	15. Chapter 15

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 15

Ketika mereka tengah berdansa seseorang memotong pembicaraan Hinata, dan seseorang itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Dia memotong kata-kata Hinata dengan cara. . . oh Tuhan, Naruto mencium Hinata tepat dibibirnya, dan kejadian itu disaksikan banyak orang. Salah satu karyawan melihat mereka dan yang lain bahkan semuanya menatap pasangan yang tengah asyik berciuman itu, Naruto tidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti jadinya jika Hinata marah karena malu, dia hanya memikirkan saat ini, saat-saat dimana Naruto menikmatinya.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Naruto, apa boleh buat dia juga ikut andil dalam ciuman panjang itu. Kushina dan kedua lelaki yang berada disampingnya hanya tertawa renyah dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya. Para karyawan bersiul keras, tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan ciuman panjang itu. Hiashi yang mengundang wartawan surat kabar dana koran juga mulai menyorot kedua pasangan itu, pasti jadi berita terheboh nantinya.

Terlihat jelas di antara kerumunan orang-orang dari semua sisi, karena lampu hanya mengarah pada mereka berdua. tepuk tangan yang meriah akhirnya membuyarkan kegiatan itu, Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih menutup matanya, "buka mata mu!"

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Hinata.

"Lihat, semua orang memperhatikan kita."

"Maka dari itu."

"Ayolah teman-teman, ini hal yang luar biasa bukan?"

Mereka semua tertawa dengan candaan yang Naruto lemparkan, sedangkan Hinata hanya memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan lembut. "Hinata, buka mata mu, mereka sudah tidak memperhatikan!" kata Naruto. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto, "memalukan." Kata Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh, "sebaiknya kita pergi!" Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata mereka berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua mereka, "kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja!"

Dalam perjalanan entah mau kemana Naruto membawanya, Hinata terdiam, dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang menghilangkan rasa malu itu. Bagaimana nanti jika karyawan Naruto menatapnya lagi, pasti tatapan genti dan mereka akan menggodanya, "memalukan." Kata Hinata. Dia melihat sebuah botol minuman, dan itu adalah Sampanye kesukaannya, "kau, kapan kau. . . tereserah." Kata Hinata lalu meneguk langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak lagi minum, Hinata hentikan!"

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, jangan halangi aku!"

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, dan tidak bisa menghentikan Hinata karena masih dalam perjalanan, jika berhenti tetap saja Hinata akan minum. Akhirnya Naruto terus melanjutkan menjalankan mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di danau, dekat dengan jembatan besar, dan pemandangan bulan puranama yang indah. Naruto keluar dari mobil, setelah Hinata keluar, selama di perjalanan dia terus minum dan akhirnya mabuk berat.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto, "hey, awas, kau mau terjun ke danau itu, lihat langkah mu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, gelap sekali."

"Ini tidak gelap, lihat diatas mu, ada bulan purnama!"

"Iyah, bulan yang indah." Kata Hinata dengan nada lemasnya, dia hampir saja oleng dan terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak menangkapnya. "ini bukan yang aku rencanakan, kau merusak semuanya." Kata Naruto. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, "kau yang merusak. . . kau membuat ku malu, nanti bagaimana kalau aku masuk ke kantor mu dan mereka menggoda ku. Kau sangat jahat, aku membenci mu."

"Kau tahu, ini mengingatkan ku pada masa lalu, disaat kau mabuk, seperti ini."

"Jangan ingatkan aku, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyentuh ku."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu, tapi jika kau terus-terusan memeluk ku seperti ini, apa saja bisa terjadi,"

Dan Hinata perlahan-lahan menjauh, tapi keseimbangannya goyah, akirnya dia terjatuh dengan Naruto yang ikut terjatuh karena dia memegangi tangan Hinata. Naruto jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum Hinata jatuh dan menghantam tanah yang berumput. Naruto merasakan sakit didadanya karena kepala Hinata membenturnya, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, dia kahwatir pada Hinata, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengerang dan Naruto bangkit terduduk sambil memeluk Hinata, "Hinata, apa kau sakit?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya meraba-raba pipi Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan, "kau. . . kau itu sangat aku benci, aku juga tidak menyukai mu karena kau bersama wanita itu, aku sangat ingin memukul mu ketika melihat dia berada di kantor mu dan saat kau berkencan dengannya, rasanya aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala mu.. uhuk, uhuk.. tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku. . ."

"Aku, apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku merindukanmu. . . kau, aku disana selalu berharap kalau kau menungguku dan kau tahu, saat pertama aku melihat mu ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk mu. Aku selalu berharap bahwa kau masih sendiri. . . aku ingin memeluk mu!" kata Hinata, dia pun memeluk Naruto erat, menyandarkan pipinya di dada Naruto. dan Hinata masih saja terus bergumam, "kau bisa memelukku sepuasnya, karena aku akan selalu memeluk mu walaupun kau menolaknya, sekarang aku disini dan aku bersama mu, semua keinginan mu sudah terwujud." Kata Naruto

"Apa kau senang sekarang?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata

"Kau senang memelukku?"

"Tidak, siapa yang senang, aku tidak senang." kata Hinata. Naruto tertawa renyah karena sekarang Hinata mulai berbicara melantur lagi. Namun dia sudah tidak ragu lagi karena Hinata sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan itu adalah yang Naruto inginkan, sekarang tinggal giliran dia untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. "Hinata, ayo kita pulang!"

"Pulang? Kalau pulang kau pasti menyentuh ku."

Naruto terkekeh, "aku tidak akan menyentuh mu, tapi jika kau tidak diam, entah apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak tahu!" Naruto membawa Hinata memasuki mobil dan segera mereka pulang ke rumah. Naruto memberingkan Hinata ditempat tidur dan Hinata menarik kerah Naruto, "aku ingin memeluk mu!" kata Hinata.

"Kau pasti akan menyalahkan ku esok hari!"gumam Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata karena Hinata benar-benar memeluknya erat, apa boleh buat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, dia akan tidur di ranjang bersama Hinata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

 **~~~#########~~~**

Keesokan harinya sesorang datang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan Hinata. Tanpa ada permisinya sedikit pun ia langsung memasuki rumah, ya memang begitu, namanya juga mertua. Kushina datang dengan sangat bahagianya, mulai memasuki rumah, lalu ke dapur dan halaman belakang. Tidak ada satu orang pun, lalu tujuan akhirnya adalah kamar menantu dan anaknya. Tepat didepan pintu kamarnya ternyata tidak dikunci, Kushina langsung masuk dan melihat mereka masih tertidur.

"Oooh. . . so sweet sekali, tapi kenapa mereka berpakaian, hhuuuuuhhh. . ." Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto dan Hinata tidur sambil berpelukan mesra, dan Kushina menikmati pemandangan indah itu, dia menatap mereka berdua sambil duduk di sofa dengan menampa dagunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata membuka matanya, masih samar dan kepalanya pusing, dia memegang kepalanya dan merasakan sakit. Saat akan bangun dia melihat Naruto, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Naruto tidur bersamanya satu ranjang. Tapi untung saja Naruto tidak menyentuhnya, dia memandangi wajah Naruto dan membelai pipinya. Dia teringat saat di apartement Naruto, Naruto menciumnya sekilas saat Hinata tertidur padahal matanya terbuka setelah ciuman singkat itu, dia berpikir ingin melakukannya juga.

Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga dan tak tanggung-tanggung dia mulai mencium singkat bibir Naruto. dan untungnya Naruto tidak terbangun, tapi sayangnya dia sekilas melihat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya, sedang duduk di sofa. Hinata terkejut, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sementara itu Kushina hanya terkikik geli dan menyeringai lebar. "ibu!" teriak Hinata. Kushina tersentak dan begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Hinata langsung bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur, lalu memasuki kamar mandi, "jangan bicara apapaun ibu!" dan itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakukan menantunya, sedangkan Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya menatap ibunya, "ibu, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, dan kenapa Hinata berteriak?"

"Ooh itu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa tadi." Kata Kushina sambil tertawa dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian. "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan didalam, ini sudah satu jam, ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, ayo cepat keluar!" kata Naruto.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin, dan dia dengan hembusan napas panjangnya kini mulai melangkah keluar. Disana Naruto berdiri, dan Hinata menolak melihatnya, dia menunduk dan menjauh dari kamar mandi. Naruto hanya terdiam dan tampak sekali bingung.

Di dapur Kushina bernyanyi-nyanyi ria, dan melihat menantunya datang, "selamat pagi sayang."

"pagi ibu. Ibu. . ."

"Sudahlah, ibu akan diam, jangan dipikirkan, kau terlihat frustasi sekali tadi. Memangnya apa yang salah, kau kan istrinya dan hal itu adalah wajar." Kata Kushina. Naruto menuruni tangga dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tahu, anak dari teman ibu, setiap hari mereka terlihat mesra, sering sekali mereka berciuman didepan keluarganya, bahkan didepan umum, kau dan Naruto juga tidak salah melakukannya, apalagi didepan ibu, itu hal yang wajar."

"Selamat pagi!" kata Naruto.

"Pagi sayang ayo duduk lah disamping istri mu!" kata Kushina, "andai ada ayah Minato dan ayah Hiashi, kita pasti menjadi keluarga bahagia. Apalagi kalau kalian sudah mempunyai anak, dua anak saja cukup, apa itu berlebihan?"

"Ibu, kita tidak bisa membahas hal itu sekarang!" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak. Apa kalian tidak nyaman di rumah ini, oooh iyah, kalian pasti butuh suasana yang romantis. Dan ibu pikir, kalian membutuhkan ini!"

Kushina memberikan sebuah tiket penerbangan ke luar negeri, "tapi ibu. . ."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hinata sayang, kalian harus pergi kesana!"

"Apa Swiss tempatnya bagus?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang menyeringai, dia menelan dengan susah.

"Tentu saja, kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua, ibu dan ayah kalian sudah sepakat, kalau kalian harus berbulan madu. Dan tempat ini menurut kami adalah yang paling cocok untuk bulan ini, berliburlah dan nikmati bulan madu kalian. Kalian akan berangkat sabtu ini!" Hinata tersentak, "aku belum. . ."

"Tenang saja sayang, ibu akan membantu mu membereskan pakaian."

Kushina terlihat bahagia, dan Hinata tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan itu, "itu berarti aku harus bekerja ekstra hari ini." Kata Naruto. "sayang!" kata Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan dia menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, Kushina hanya memandanginya. Hinata tersentak dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, "aku belum memakai dasi, apa yang cocok untuk hari ini?" kata Naruto.

Hinata bergegas berdiri, "aku akan mengambilkannya."

Kushina dan Naruto menyeringai satu sama lain, "sering-seringlah seperti itu, wanita selalu senang jika prianya melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Akan ku lakukan!"

"Lalu. . . bagimana hubungan kalian?"

"Sepertinya sulit sekali ibu, aku belum bisa berhubungan dengannya. Kita butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama."

"Jangan menunda-nunda, kau tahu, betapa ibu ingin sekali mempunyai seorang cucu, begitu juga dengan ayah mu dan ayah Hiashi. Kami sudah tua, cepatlah kalian memberikan kami cucu!"

"Ibu tenang saja. Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu."

"Apa yang salah dengan malam itu. Hinata bilang dia juga menyukainya."

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut. "Benarkah dia mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut. Jika tidak saling suka sama suka, mana mungkin Hinata terlihat biasa-biasa saja, kalau dia membenci mu sudah pasti dia tidak ingin lagi melihat dirimu. Tapi lihat sekarang, bukti bahwa dia menyukainya, dia menikah dengan mu. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan dia juga menyukainya?"

"Tapi dia bilang padaku, tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu, sedikit ada rasa penyesalan. Dia hanya diam saat itu, dan aku tidak paham dengan diamnya itu. Dan juga aku sedikit lega saat dia tersenyum pada saat aku mengatakan, aku menikmatinya."

"Itulah wanita, Hinata tipe orang yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jadi, kau yang seharusnya mengerti dia. Ibu yakin, jika Hinata dari awal tidak menolakmu, maka bisa kita anggap bahwa dia memang menyukainya."

Kata-kata ibunya barusan membuat Naruto mendapatkan banyak pencerahan. Diamnya Hinata mengenai kejadian itu, adalah bahwa dia juga menyukainya. Lihat sekarang, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan saat melihat Hinata kini gairahnya memuncak. Ini bukan lagi sekedar nafsu dan gairah, sebuah perasaan yang memang dari awal sulit untuk diungkapkan, perasaan yang setiap orang punya. Dan perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan itu adalah perasaan cinta. Cintanya pada Hinata, dan itu terjadi sejak awal pertemuan mereka, itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Kau memakai stelan abu-abu, jadi kupikir ini dasi yang cocok." Kata Hinata, dia mulai memasangkan dasi itu di kerah Naruto. Naruto sama seperti biasanya, memandangi Hinata, dan Hinata sudah kebal dengan tatapannya. Ketika Hinata selesai memasang dasi Naruto, Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan menariknya mendekat, "apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Hinata dan dia menunduk.

"Tidak ada!" tapi jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan Hinata juga merasakannya. "kau tahu apa yang kau katakan saat kau mabuk? Itu membuat ku tertawa senang, kau pasti juga ingin mendengarnya bukan?"

"Apa. Apa yang aku katakan?" kata Hinata, dia penasaran, apa perkataannya menyinggung, atau. . . "Naruto!" Hinata memanggil dan menatapnya, "ini belum saatnya, kalau sudah waktunya aku beritahu nanti."

"Menyebalkan. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, cepat lepaskan, kau akan terlambat bekerja nanti!"

"kalau bekerja terlambat itu tidak jadi masalah. Tapi kalau yang terlambat mengenai hati, itu akan jadi masalah besar. Kau tahu? Saat kau mabuk, kau mengatakan kalau kau. . . rindu padaku!"

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	16. Chapter 16

**AFFAIR**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 16

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam, apa benar dia mengatakan hal itu? Memalukan sekali, "aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, tidak!"

"Mulut mu boleh saja bohong, tapi hati mu tidak bisa!"

Naruto sejenak menatap Hinata, mereka saling bertatapan. Sesaat kemudian Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan. Hinata menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi perasaannya, perasaan cinta yang selalu ia sembunyikan dan selalu ia pendam itu membuatnya sakit dan tak berdaya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur. Kalau Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang ia rasa, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Kemasi pakaian mu. Dan kita akan berbulan madu, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

 **~~~~########~~~~**

"Aku tidak menyukai kata-katanya itu, sangat memalukan."

"Ooh ayolah Hinata, bukankah itu berarti Naruto sangat berantusias dengan rencana bulan madu ini, dan seharusnya kau juga seperti itu!"

"Entahlah, menurut mu. . . tempat yang indah untuk bulan madu. . ."

"Aha, akhirnya kau bertanya juga."

"Sakura!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau kau meminta saranku, lebih baik ke pantai!"

"Tapi ibu memberi tiket ke Swiss, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya Sakura. Tiket itu dari ibu, ayah mertuaku dan juga ayahku."

"Lalu kenapa, kau bisa kemana saja setelah ke Swiss, misalnya Hawai atau tempat-tempat yang ada pantainya yang indah-indah dan. . ."

"Itu benar, Sakura, kau penyelamatku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Wah wah wah, itu bagus, Naruto bisa mengajari mu nanti. Dan lihat sekarang, antusiasme mu itu kini sudah muncul." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

 **~~~~#######~~~~**

Hinata pulang ke rumah dan melihat semua pakaiannya sudah dikemasi, dia hanya merepotkan orang lain, "ibu, terima kasih sudah mengemasi pakaian ku, seharusnya ibu menungguku pulang. . . tapi aku tidak merasa enak. . . baiklah ibu, terima kasih." Hinata melihat koper-koper itu, kopernya dan Naruto, "apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Gumam Hinata. Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata ternyata tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, saat hari sudah mulai gelap Naruto pulang ke rumah dan melihat Hinata tertidur.

Dia menghampiri Hinata dan duduk ditepi ranjang, mencoba menyibakan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi mata, tapi kemudian Hinata terbangun. Dia terkejut melihat Naruto berada didepannya, "aku lapar." Kata Naruto. Hinata terduduk dan merapihkan rambutnya, "aku akan memasakan sesuatu, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu!" Hinata meninggalkan tempat tidur secepat mungkin, terlalu lama didepan Naruto ternyata membuat jantung berdebar sangat kencang.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada didepanku, apa yang dia lakukan."

Hinata segera membuatkan sesuatu untuk Naruto, dia berpikir keras saat mulai memasak. Kenapa dia tidak makan diluar, tumben sekali dia meminta ku memasak ditengah malam seperti ini. Dan menurut Hinata itu adalah hal yang aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian masakannya sudah sia, dan Naruto pun sudah datang. Hinata menyiapkannya dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati. Ingin bertanya tapi malu.

"Kau tidak makan?

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya, tapi Hinata terus menerus memperhatikannya, itu membuat Naruto merasa terintimidasi, lalu dia menatap Hinata yang ternyata masih memperhatikan, tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak, "apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, atau gaya makan ku yang aneh atau sesuatu yang membuat mu tergganggu karena ku, katakan padaku!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kita hanya akan berbulan madu ke Swiss?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, "apakah kita tidak akan ke tempat lain setelah itu?"

"Hinata, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin ke pantai!" Kata Hinata dengan wajah lugunya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, kemana pun kau ingin pergi, kita akan melakukannya."

"Benarkah, asyiiiiikk, ini menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap, selamat malam." Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata, dan dia tersenyum senang karena Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia. Rupanya Hinata juga berantusias dengan rencana bulan madu ini, "baguslah, kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menyusul istrinya.

Malam itu Hinata tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, dan seperti biasa mereka tidur terpisah. Tapi saat bulan madu nanti Naruto tidak akan lagi menunda, dia berencana untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaanya pada Hinata. Tidak akan lagi dia membiarkan Hinata pergi menjauh dan hidup dengan beban yang seharusnya tidak Naruto timbulkan, semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia Naruto berjanji akan hal itu.

Keesokan harinya Hinata bangun terlebih dahulu dan bersiap-siap pagi-pagi sekali, dia mencoba membangunkan Naruto, karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat, dia begitu sangat berntusias. Hinata masih mencoba membangunkan Naruto, "Naruto ayolah, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat, cepat bangun!" Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Hinata berdiri didepannya, "aku sudah siap, dan sekarng kau juga harus cepat bergegas. Ayo cepat!"

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berbaring, dia menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum senang. beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah menyiapka semuanya karena dibantu oleh mertuanya, merek akan mengantar kepergian mereka berdua ke bandara. "ibu yakin ingin mengantar kami, kurasa itu tidak perlu. Lagi pula, ini terlihat berlebihan, ada ayah mertua, ayahku dan dua temanku, aku malu."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, mereka itu teman-teman baik mu, ibu dan ayah mu akan sangat bahagia bila kami mengantar kalian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sudah pukul delapan, dan pesawat akan berangkat jam sembilan nanti, Hinata masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berpikir kemana dia akan pergi setelah ke Swiss. Karena bila dalam perjalanan dia memutuskan tak akan senang rasanya jika memikirkan negara lain, padahal tujuan mereka adalah Swiss. Naruto duduk disampingnya kanannya dan melihat keluar jendela, mereka tengah menumpang mobil Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga mengantar mereka. Hinata bingung harus memberitahu Naruto lewat apa, dia malu jika Sakura akan menggodanya nanti.

Akhirnya Hinata membuka ponselnya dan menulis pesan untuk Naruto, "aku ingin pergi ke Rio bagaimana menurut mu?" Pesannya singkat, dan Naruto hanya butuh menjawab "baiklah" tapi dia membalas pesan lain, "kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi ke pantai, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mu bernostalgia disana?" pesan dari Naruto. Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal, "aku ingin melihat kerang laut, dan berenang dilaut dangkal." Pesan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, "apa kau bisa berenang?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya terkejut.

Sial. Hinata kan tidak bisa berenang, mana mungkin dia ingin pergi ke pantai hanya untuk melihat kerang laut. Dia jago dalam memasak, tapi kalau kegiatan yang satu ini dia harus berpikir lebih dalam lagi, tapi dia ingat perkataan Sakura. "Naruto bisa mengajari mu berenang." Tapi itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama, "kenapa kau tidak membalas?" pesan Naruto. Hinata membalasnya, "aku tidak bisa berenang!" kata Hinata. Dan setelah itu tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di bandara, mereka masuk dan menunggu keberangkatan pesawat, "kabari ibu saat kalian sudah sampai, mengerti?" kata Kushina pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan dia memeluk Kushina. Setelah itu dia berpamitan dengan ayah mertua, ayahnya, "kabari ayah juga sayang!" kata Hiashi. Hinata beralih kepada temannya, Sakura. "apa sudah diputuskan kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah putuskan, aku akan memberitahu mu setelah aku sampai di Swiss."

"Baiklah, kau harus bersenang-senang, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. kini pesawat mereka sudah diumumkan, Naruto dan Hinata mulai memasuki lorong menuju pesawat. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Hinata memperhatikannya, dia tersenyum senang. saat mereka sudah menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing, kini pramugari mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai instruktor, Hinata tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa jam saat penerbangan, Hinata tertidur dan melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya. Hinata berpaling dan enggan menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang tapi ingin pergi ke pantai dan berenang, apakah. . ."

"Jangan meledekku, karena aku tidak akan menganggapi mu!"

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu, kemana pun kau ingin pergi kita akan kesana!"

Hinata kini menatap Naruto, "benarkah, kalau begitu kau mau mengajariku berenang?"

Itu diluar dari kesepakatan mereka, Naruto terkejut kalau Hinata ingin diajari olehnya, mungkin akan sangat merepotkan nanti, tapi menguntungkan, pastinya. "aku akan mengajari mu!" kata Naruto. Hinata sangat senang, dia hampir saja melompat dari kursinya dan hendak berjingkrak-jingkrak, tapi ini di pesawat dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kini dia hanya tersenyum bahagia, duduk manis dan tidak tertidur sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah pesawat mendarat, kini mereka bergegas pergi ke hotel, hotel yang sangat mewah dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah.

Hanya ada satu tempat tidur disana dan cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Hinata masuk ke kamar dan melihat-lihat kesegala ruangan. Kamar mandi yang besar, dapur yang simple, dan ada kolam berenang di halaman belakang. Dengan pemandangan gunung dan lembah-lembah yang eksotisme, dia juga melihat danau, danau Jenewa yang terkenal itu. Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata, Hinata merasakan kehadirannya, "aku tidak menyangka ada hotel yang seperti ini, kamarnya langsung menunju pemandangan danau, itu menakjubkan."

"Aku khusus memesan kamar ini, jarang ada yang beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap, kita akan kemana malam ini?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di kota, lalu di pagi harinya aku ingin melihat pemandangan gunung Matterhorn, dan setelah itu kita kota Zurich untuk berbelanja, dan setelah itu kita ke taman Nasional Swiss, dan yang terakhir kita ke Kastil Chillon dan menaiki perahu kecil mengelilingi danau, bagaimana menurut mu?" dengan riangnya Hinata mengatakan itu semua tanpa bernapas hingga akhirnya dia bernapas lega setelah mengatakannya.

"Wooow, santai saja, kita akan ketempat yang kau sebutkan tadi, tapi bernapaslah!"

"Aku sudah bernapas, tenang saja!"

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Hinata sangat senang dengan bulan madu ini, apa ini kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata ketika SMA, saat itu dia melihat hal yang berbeda pada diri Hinata, dari semua wanita yang ia kenal hanya Hinata yang ingin selalu ia lihat. Dan kesempatan untuk hidup selamanya bersama Hinata kini terbuka lebar. Saat Hinata pergi, itu adalah sebuah kehancuran sementara yang tak pernah ingin Naruto lalui, tapi saat ini semuanya berbeda.

Saat ini dia ada disampingnya, menjadi pendampingnya, dan akan tetap begitu sampai ajal mereka berdua tiba. Tak ada yang perlu Naruto khawatirkan lagi, sekarang Hinata sudah menerimanya, bahkan sebelum pernikahan terjadi. Saat itu ketika Hinata kembali dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya dia sangat merindukan Naruto, dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban baginya. Tapi karena ada sedikit krikil kecil, hadirnya orang ketiga yang sama sekali tak Naruto anggap, telah mengganggunya, dan gangguan itu berujung pada keraguan.

Hinata ragu. Melihat Shion berada disamping Naruto saat itu, dia mengira bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan, meskipun tidak terbukti, tetap saja Hinata sedikit ragu untuk melangkah dan menambal kembali hubungannya dengan Naruto yang belum sempat terjalin. Sungguh, hati Hinata sangatlah rumit untuk Naruto tebak. Kejadian malam itu membuktikan bahwa Hinata terdiam dan tak bicara, hingga dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan kabar yang sangat ia syukuri adalah bahwa Hinata tidak marah, kesal atau pun benci, dia suka dan menerimanya, tapi penerimaan itu berujung kembali pada sebuah keraguan.

Kini Hinata sulit untuk disentuh, tak ingin Naruto membuatnya ragu lagi, dia ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya dan tanpa keraguan, "Naruto. . . kenapa dia hanya diam saja. . . Naruto!" suara itu membuatnya nyaman, saat Hinata memanggil namanya, ketika untuk pertama kali dia memanggil nama Naruto, "aku kira kau menikmati malam ini, tapi ternyata tidak!" kata Hinata.

"Aku menikmatinya, hingga sampai tak terasa." Kata Naruto, _"hingga aku ingin menyentuh mu!"_ ingin dia melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Hinata tersenyum senang, ia melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Jika saja Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya mungkin dia sudah menyerang Hinata, sangat berat baginya karena terus menerus didekatnya. "oooh tidak, aku sangat kenyang sekali, aku tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama." Kata Hinata. Akhirnya dia terduduk di tempat tidur dan melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya. Wajah Hinata berubah drastis, dari lelah hingga waspada.

"Ada apa?" kata Hinata

Naruto kembali pada mode tenangnya, "tidurlah, besok kita akan berpetualang!" katanya.

Hinata bernapas lega ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Memangnya, jika dia mengatakan hal lain apakah dia akan tetap gugup dan waspada seperti itu, tidak, Hinata kontrol dirimu, Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh mu jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi saat melihat matanya, Hinata sangat paham bahwa Naruto menahannya dan tidak mau lagi menyakiti Hinata. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa tersakiti, dia hanya ragu, dan belum siap untuk memulai apa yang pernah ia mulai dulu bersama Naruto.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	17. Chapter 17

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 17

Berada tepat dibawah pegunungan Alpen Swiss mempunyai kota terkenal bernama kota Zermett, tempat dengan fasilitas wisata ski yang terkenal. resor ski ini menjadi salah satu yang paling dicintai wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Swiss. Dan Hinata ingin sekali bermain ski sebelum dia melanjutkan ke kegiatan lainnya yaitu berenang. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya mendaki ke atas sebelum nanti mereka akan meluncur. "kau harus mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang, aku tidak mau kau terjatuh, mengerti?" kata Nrauto.

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto mengatakannya, dia juga terus memperhatikan Naruto saat Naruto mengikat sepatu skinya. "baiklah, kau siap?" tanya Naruto. "aku siap!" kata Hinata. Mereka berdua bersiap meluncur, saat hitungan ketiga keduanya pun mulai meluncur. Hinata berteriak kencang saat dirinya mendahului Naruto, tapi Naruto kini menyusulnya hingga mereka seimbang, "ini tidak sulit bagiku, aku akan mengalahkan mu!" kata Hinata dan dia meluncur semakin menjauhi Naruto.

Hinata sampai terlebih dahulu di garis finish, lalu setelah itu Naruto menyusulnya, dia berdiri terhuyung lalu terjatuh kemudian. Hinata menertawakannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia membantu Naruto berdiri. Dia menyambut tangan Hinata dan kini berdiri tegak, mereka saling berpandangan, "rambut mu basah, kau harus memperbaiki topi mu!" kata Naruto sambil merapihkan rambu Hinata dan memakaikan topinya dengan benar, "kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto

Hinata hanya memandanginya tanpa mendengar perkataannya, lalu Naruto balas memandangi Hinata, dia juga membelai pipi Hinata yang dingin. Dulu Naruto berani sekali mencium Hinata tanpa ijinnya sekali pun, tapi sekarang dia ingin lebih mengormati Hinata, dia tidak lagi berani melakukannya. "kau lapar?" kata Naruto. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tengah mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali Naruto menciumnya, kalau tidak salah. . . dibawah guyuran hujan mereka berciuman, dan tanpa ada penolakan dari Hinata, hanya pasrah. . .

Tapi sekarang Naruto tidak lagi seperti dulu, dia sangat berhti-hati sekarang, tapi padahal Hinata menyukai Naruto yang pemaksa dan juga suka menuntut, meskipun dia senang Naruto berubah dia merindukan Naruto yang dulu, "aku lebih senang dulu." Gumam Hinata.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sangat lapar, bisa kita makan steak?"

"Aku tahu tempat dimana kita bisa menikmati steak yang lezat dan pemandangan yang indah."

Berlatar belakang pemandangan gunung Matterhorn yang indah, Naruto dan Hinata berada disebuah restoran mewah tengah menikmati steak dan juga pemandangann gunung. Kali ini mereka akan pergi ke kot Zurich untuk berjalan-jalan setelah makan, "kapan kau akan mengajariku berenang?" tanya Hinata tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Naruto menatapnya tajam, "kau yakin ingin belajar berenang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata

"Akan ada banyak resiko."

"Tidak masalah, aku ingin cepat-cepat bisa berenang, agar nanti kita ke pantai."

"Kau tidak perlu ke pantai untuk berenang, ada kolam yang tidak akan membahayakan mu!"

"Itu berbeda, jangan melarangku ku, aku tidak menyukainya." Naruto tersenyum dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

Beberapa jam setelah menyantap ria, mereka tengah berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menyebrang jalan, Naruto dan Hinata bergandengan tangan, entah sejak kapan mereka melakukan hal itu. Hinata tersenyum senang kala Naruto menjaga dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang hendak menabraknya. Mereka kini berada dipusat perbelanjaan, Hinata membeli beberapa buah tangan untuk ibu dan ayah mertua, ayahnya, dan teman baiknya, "apa ada sesuatu yang ibu suka, apa kau tahu?"

"Ibu menyukai mu."

"Apa, apa maksud mu. Aku bertanya dan bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan."

"Itu benar. Ibu menyukai mu dan dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mu, dia hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Apa itu benar?" Naruto mengangkat bahu, Hinata tampak berpikir, "kau tahu apa yang membuat ibu mu menyukai ku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "dia menyukaiku karena aku hebat dalam berkelahi, kau tahu, saat aku bertemu ibu, saat itu dia baru saja dirampok dijalan, aku menolong ibu mu dan menghajar perampok itu, dan kemudian disitulah kami bertemu dan mulai saling mengenal."

"Kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Lagi? Tidak, aku berkelahi sebelum kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti, itu tidak salah."

Naruto bernapas lega, dia juga senang karena Hinata masih ingat saat dia menyuruh Hinata untuk berhenti berkelahi dan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu walaupun itu adalah sebuah kegiatan, "baiklah, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lelah untuk hari ini!" kata Naruto. mereka tidak berbelanja banyak, hanya pakaian dan beberapa sepatu untuk Sakura. Mereka berdua kembali ke hotel, Naruto langsung terjatuh diranjang yang berukuran sangat besar dan lebih untuk dua orang. Hinata membereskan belanjaan sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat lelah.

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjang kalau kau mau." Kata Hinata

"Kita bisa tidur bersama!" ujar Naruto yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Naruto terkekeh karena Hinata tak menjawabnya, "kita pernah tidur bersama bukan, dan kau tidak keberatan sama sekali, apa kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia teringat kembali malam itu, malam yang indah bagi Naruto dan malam yang. . .

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan akan kejadian malam itu, tapi dia tidak bicara dan juga menghindar dari Naruto seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Hinata berpikir keras, apakah Naruto kembali lagi menjadi Naruto yang dulu, tapi kalau pun memang begitu dia menyukainya. Kenapa pula Naruto harus bertanya, bukankah dulu dia melakukannya tanpa bertanya pada Hinata. "kau dulu adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun, hingga apapun yang ingin kau lakukan kau tidak pernah bertanya apakah hal itu dibolehkan atau tidak, kau melanggar aturan, kenapa sekarang kau menanyakannya."

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, ia berpikir keras dan akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud kan, "aku takut kau menolak saat aku menginginkannya. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin sekali menahannya saat itu, tapi kau merayuku, dan aku mulai goyah hanya karena sentuhan mu dan juga kerelaan mu. . ."

"Disaat aku mabuk." Hinata memotong kata-kata Naruto

"Aku tahu aku salah karena aku tidak meminta ijin mu, tapi aku melakukan hal yang benar sebagai seorang pria yang normal, melihat seorang wanita yang lebih dari aku inginkan!"

Hinata terpaku hanya mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "aku tidak membenci mu, tapi sepertinya kau membenciku. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa hanya dirimu yang tak melihat ku saat aku berada didepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, kau hanya menatap jendela, padahal semua gadis-gadis disana terpaku melihat ku. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, aku kesal melihat mu mengacuhkan ku, dan aku berpikir saat dirimu melihatku tanpa rasa, aku ingin memulainya, sebuah hubungan, tapi kau malah membenciku, menghindar dariku dan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk. . ."

"Untuk memulai hubungan, kau malah bertindak sombong dan itu membuatku. . ."

"Aku melakukan hal itu hanya agar aku bisa dekat dengan mu, tidak kah kau mengerti Hinata, aku menginginkan mu!" kata Naruto yang masih tertidur di ranjang.

Hinata merasakan kehangatan tersendiri saat Naruto mengatakan aku menginginkan mu, dia benar-benar beruntung karena ada seorang pria yang berjuang untuknya, "aku. . . apa menurut mu aku berubah?" Naruto terkejut mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Dia terbangun dan menatap Hinata, "tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap sama." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya? Jika aku masih seperti yang dulu, aku tidak akan menolak dan kau tahu itu. Tapi kau bertanya dan seolah kau meminta ijin, apa sekarang kini kau yang berubah?"

"Aku hanya berhati-hati, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu lagi."

Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal, "aku tidak merasa tersakiti, mengapa kau berpikir aku tersakiti."

"Lalu mengapa kau pergi kalau tidak tersakiti, mengapa kau menjalani kehidupan yang sulit, jika kau disini. . . "

"Apakah jika aku tetap disamping mu semua ini akan terjadi, mungkin saja takdir berkata lain jika aku tetap disamping mu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika malam itu terulang lagi, kau akan semakin menguasai ku tanpa sadar."

"Mungkin, tapi tidak untuk saat ini!" Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menariknya berdiri, merengkuh tubuhnya, dia memeluk Hinata, "aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu lagi, aku ingin kau sadar dan memulainya lagi, dengan ku!" kata Naruto. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, dia meneteskan air mata. "aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu." Gumam Hinata, Naruto mendengarnya walaupun agak sedikit tidak jelas. Dia mengakhiri pelukan itu dengan sebuah ciuman di kening, Hinata mengharapkan lebih, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Untuk malam ini

 **~~~################~~~**

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun lebih dulu dan mendapati Naruto berada disampingnya. Jika dia sedikit lebih pemaksa saja Hinata pasti menyukainya, apa dia tidak mendengar kata-kata Hinata tadi malam. Semoga saja hari ini dia lebih pemaksa, dan Hinata pasti akan menyukainya. Hinata kini berjalan menghampiri jendela dan membukanya, berjalan ke arah kolam berenangn sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Dua buah lengan melingkari tubuhnya dan Hinata sedikit mendesah, mungkin sedikit terkejut juga.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Ooh, bersikap biasa sama seperti saat dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, sok jual mahal. Ahh, itu mungkin cocok untuk sekarang ini. Tapi dia ingin menikmati moment ini sedikit lebih lama, "aku takut jika kau menolak, tapi saat ini aku yakin, aku akan kembali seperti yang dulu disaat kau membenci ku!" kata Naruto lalu mencium bahu Hinata yang terbuka, beralih ke lehernya dan terakhir ke pipinya. Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto membelainya, tapi dia kembali sadar dan mulai memberontak.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "jangan lakukan itu tanpa seijinku!" kata Hinata. Tapi kata-kata itu bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Dia pergi ke dalam dan memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto hanya tersenyum senang dan menghembuskan napas lega. Ia akhirnya mengerti, bahwa Hinata menyukai dirinya yang dulu, dan dulu itu dia masih belum mengerti, tapi sekarang adalah bagian dari yang dulu yang pernah mereka jalani.

"Layanan kamar."

Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dan Naruto membuka pintunya, "terima kasih tuan!" Naruto memberikan tip untuk bunga yang dia pesan. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Naruto memegang sebuket bunga mawar, Hinata tersenyum sinis, "ada apa? Ini untuk mu!" Hinata mendekatinya dan meraih bunga itu, "kau lupa atau tidak tahu hah, aku tidak menyukai bunga!" kata Hinata. Disaat itulah Naruto menepuk jidatnya saat Hinata menaruh bunga itu di tempat tidur, "umm, mungkin aku tidak tahu!" kata Naruto.

"Kau hanya memikirkan ku saja bukan, tidak memikirkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan ku dan apa yang tidak menjadi kesukaan ku, menyebalkan!"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Naruto menyusul istrinya hingga beberapa jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di Zermett untuk menikmati pemandangan kota yang indah itu, "kita akan ke kastil dan danau kan?" tanya Hinata degan riang, dia Naruto, selalu ingin melihat istrinya tersenyum bahagia. "kita akan kesana, apa mau sekarang?" tawaran Naruto tentu tidak akan ditolak, tapi sebelumnya Hinata ingin pergi ke taman Nasional Swiss, disana mungkin akan banyak pengunjung, jadi dia berubah pikiran dan ingin langsung ke danau dengan menaiki perahu, "ternyata masih ada perahu seperti ini di luar negeri, mengesankan!" ujar Hinata sambil mengagumi danau dan perahu kecil yang hanya muat dua orang.

"Ayo, pegang tangan ku!"

Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto dan dia melangkah perlahan menaiki perahu, saat sudah diatas perahu ia duduk dengan tenang lalu Naruto mengayuh perahu itu dengan dayung. Saat sampai di tengah-tengah danau, mereka berhenti sejenak lalu berfoto, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan akhirnya berhenti di kastil, "kita beruntung datang hari ini, karena saat taman Nasional Swiss sedang ramai kastil Chillon jadi tujuan akhir para turis, jadi kastil ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang!" Hinata menaiki tangga yang masih utuh dan melihat pemandangan danau.

"Kau ingin bermain ski lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata memutar badannya dan melihat Naruto ditimpa sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam, indah, batin Hinata, dia tersenyum hangat, "aku tidak mau, bisakah kita memulai pelajaran berenangnya?" tanya Hinata memohon. Naruto berdecak kagum, dia sangat menyukai Hinata yang sekarang, "kita akan belajar, tapi apa kau tidak ingin berfoto dulu disini?"

Hinata menepuk jidatnya, "benar, aku hampir lupa. Ayo kita foto!"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kastil itu dan menikmati pemandangan hingga akhirnya matahari pun tenggelam sepenuhnya. Mereka kembali ke hotel dan Hinata berpura-pura bersiap diri untuk mandi, padahal dia sangat gugup, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Uumm, aku mau mandi!" kata Hinata.

"Apakah kau tidak mau aku ajari berenang?" Hinata mengangguk, "tentu aku ingin!"

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu mandi. Aku akan mengajari mu malam ini!"

Hinata terkejut, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah berada di depan kolam renang, menunggu Naruto yang tengah berganti pakaian. "ini dingin sekali, kenapa harus malam-malam begini sih belajar berenangnya, kenapa . . ." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya karena melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tidak berpakaian, memalukan!" Hinata menutupi matanya.

Istrinya sudah seperti Hinata yang dulu, "kenapa, ini lebih mudah, kau tahu?" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan meraih tangannya, "seharusnya kau juga melepas pakaian mu!" Hinata cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Naruto terkekeh, dia menarik Hinata ke dalam kolam dan menceburkan diri, lalu Hinata pun mengikutinya. Kini mereka sudah berada didalam kolam. Hinata berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto. "kau harus merilekskan tubuh mu agar seimbang dengan air, lalu hirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melakukan gerakan, regangan semua otot-otot mu!"

Naruto memberikan instruksi yang sangat mudah dimengerti Hinata, dia mula mula mencoba mengerakan kakinya, dan sedikit demi sedikit dia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tapi masih terlalu dini untuknya bisa berenang secara sempurna. Hinata terseok dan Naruto membantunya, dia memegangi tubuh Hinata, "apa tidak buruk?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak!"

Hinata berpegangan di bahu Naruto, dia kedinginan, dan Naruto tahu itu. Dia semakin menarik Hinata dan tubuh mereka saling berdekatan. Hinata merasakan kehangatan, dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya dengan suaminya itu mendorong pada tindakan benar yang sesungguhnya. Kini jantung keduanya tampak berpacu bak sebuah melodi, "kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata, "debar jantung!"

^^Bersambung . . .^^


	18. Chapter 18

**AFFAIR**

 **minna... Sophia kembali dengan chapter berikutnya. lama up date yaaa^^**

 **maapin yaa, Sophia sibuk bikin proposal, jadi ... Sophia pusing tujuh keliling! ini juga sempet" y nieh Sophia up date.^^**

 **nah, minggu" berikutnya Sophia juga bakalan lama nieh kayanya, soalnya mau penelitian dulu. So, bakalan gak online sering nih, jadi gak pa" ya. . .^^ nd, doain Sophia yah kawan, semoga proposal Sophia diterima^^**

 **Amiiiiiinn!**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 18

Hinata seketika merona, dan dia berpaling menjauhi wajah Naruto. Naruto mencium pipinya dan berkata, "aku mencintai mu!" lalu Hinata berpaling dan menyentuh bibir Naruto, dia menjauh dan menatap matanya, cinta, dia melihat cinta di mata Naruto. "aku mencintai mu!" ulang Naruto. "sangat!" Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya agar tertutup, "katakan sesuatu agar tidak membuatku takut, sayang!" sekarang Naruto memanggilnya sayang, betapa Hinata ingin terbang.

Dia memang sempat membenci Naruto dulu, dan dulu juga dia sangat menginginkan pria ini. Dan setelah itu kini pria ini benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Mungkin kebenciannya itu tidaklah nyata dan yang nyata adalah keinginan terbesarnya, bahwa benci sebenarnya bisa menjadi cinta, karena adanya sebuah keinginan, ingin mencintai dan dicintai.

"Kurasa ini bukan dirimu, apa kau mabuk?"

Ya Tuhan, Hinata membantah kebenaran, seharusnya dia menyerah saja, batin Naruto, "kau keras kepala!" kata Naruto, lalu Hinata menunduk, "ini sudah jam 10, mungkin kita bisa masuk angin, ayo bilas tubuh mu dengan air hangat!" Naruto membantu Hinata naik ke tepi kolam dan setelah itu dia mengangkat Hinata dan menaruhnya di bathub. Hinata tersenyum bahagia, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini dia pertanyakan, dia sangat malu mengingatnya, "apa ini nyata, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka selesai membasuh tubuh mereka masing-masing, Hinata berdiri tepat di patry, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Sementara itu Naruto mencari-cari Hinata dan melihat dia sedang di dapur. Tak tanggung-tanggung Naruto mengendap-endap berjalan dibelakang Hinata dan dia memeluknya. Hinata memekik terkejut, "seharusnya kau menunggu ku di tempat tidur, bukan di dapur!" Naruto mengecup pipinya dan membisikan kata-kata cinta, membuat Hinata luluh dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur, dan dia berada diatasnya, menindihnya. Memegangi erat kedua tangan Hinata, "kau terus saja diam, padahal aku sudah mengatakannya, bahwa aku mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintai mu!" gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku!" sahut Hinata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto tidak perlu diminta dua kali, ia mengerti apa maksud Hinata, "sayang, aku sangat menginginkannya, kau telah memberikan ijin mu, akan aku lakukan!" Naruto menarik tali gaun Hinata dengan pelan, lalu dia mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata membenamkan tangannya dibawah tekanan tangan Naruto, dia semakin bergairah. Tiba-tiba Naruto menggelitik perut Hinata, "katakan padaku, atau aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Hinata memekik terkejut, "aaaa, aku mohon hentikan itu Naruto, Naruto . . . aku, aku mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintai mu, lepaskan, aaa hentikan!"

Naruto berhenti, "katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat!" napasnya tersengal-sengal, "entah sejak kapan, sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Saat kau tidak melihat ku di kelas, waktu itu!"

"Dan saat aku, saat kau mencium ku untuk pertama kalinya, aku mencintai mu!" Hinata terlihat sangat malu, "aku juga sayang!" balas Naruto, lalu mereka berciuman.

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hingga menjelang pagi.

Pagi itu cerah dan sangat hangat untuk musim dingin yang begitu beku. Tapi hangat itu Hinata rasakan saat dirinya tahu betapa tampannya suaminya itu, Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto, sudah membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Pria yang dulu ia tak lirik, pria yang ia benci, dan kini menjadi suaminya, kekasihnya, dan teman hidupnya. Hinata meniup mata Naruto yang masih menutup, ia mengulanginya, dan Naruto pun membuka matanya, "aku mencintai mu!" gumam Naruto lalu menguap lebar. Disaat bangun tidur pun dia mengucapkan kata cinta.

Naruto mendorong Hinata yang menindih tubuh bagian kirinya, lalu giliran dia yang menindih Hinata, "kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Semalam!"

"Apakah kita harus membahasnya, itu tidak penting, aku rasa. . ." Naruo menciumnya dan itu menutup kata-kata Hinata. Naruto meraih selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, mereka berada dibawah selimut. Hinata menggeleng lalu ciuman itu terputus, "apa yang kau lakukan, aku mau mandi, aku sangat lengket!" gumam Hinata. Naruto menyeringai, "aku ingin menyentuh mu!" erang Naruto.

"Ini masih pagi, kita baru saja bangun dan . ." Hinata menatap mata Naruto, menyala-nyala, "aku tidak akan menyerah!" Hinata mengangguk lembut, dan ketika Naruto tersenyum dimulailah percintaan pagi mereka.

 **~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bangun tukang tidur, ini sudah siang!"

Suara itu membangunkan Hinata, dan dia menguap sangat lebar. Naruto memperhatikannya, lalu Hinata menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, "jangan menatap ku seperti itu, minggirlah, aku mau ke kamar mandi!"

"Aku bisa mengantar mu!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Tentu saja perlu!" Naruto melangkah ke arah Hinata, dan dia mengangkat Hinata dengan mudahnya, "aku bilang tidak perlu, turunkan aku!" Naruto mengangkat Hinata bersamaan dengan slimut tebal itu, "akan lebih menarik jika selimut ini dihilangkan!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Naruto tidak takut, dia mencoba menarik selimut itu, Hinata berteriak dan mencoba mempertahankan selimut itu, "hentikan Naruto, aaaa, jangan lakukan, hentikan!" Naruto berhenti dan dia memandangi Hinata yang tertutup selimut, "apa kau akan berenang di pantai?"

"Aku mau!"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh berenang di tempat terbuka, aku tidak suka!"

"Lalu untuk apa aku meminta ke pantai kalau tidak untuk berenang, aku akan berenang!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, turuti perintahku!" Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di bathub, dan dia meninggalkan Hinata yang kesal.

Sementara itu Naruto membereskan pakaian mereka, "sudah cukup bulan madunya, aku lebih baik mengajaknya pulang dari pada harus berenang di pantai. Enak saja dia bicara, mana mungkin aku membiarkan istri ku berenang dengan pakaian renang di tempat umum, tidak akan!" A-ha, karena itu Naruto tidak mengijinkannya. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertunduk lesu, dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto tapi dia duduk di tempat tidur, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berbenah, "tidak perlu memasak, aku sudah memesan sarapan untuk kita!" kata Naruto.

"Lagi pula, siapa yang mau masak, aku tidak peduli dengan sarapan!" kata Hinata ketus.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya. Hinata menelan dengan susah, "kita pulang sekarang, dan tidak ada pantai!" ketika akan membantah, Naruto menyelanya, "cepat berpakaian, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke bandara!" Hinata bergegas berpakaian, dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena pantai. Setelah beberapa jam mereka sudah ada di bandara dan pesawat telah mendarat dengan sempurna, "ibu, kami sudah ada di bandara, kami akan langsung pulang ke rumah!"

"Baiklah sayang, ibu akan menunggu kalian disana!"

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya terdiam dan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Tidak, aku tidak salah, batin Naruto, aku hanya harus memperbaikinya, tapi aku harus pelan-pelan, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, yang cuek dan dingin, tapi Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang ceria dan sensitif, "lho, kenapa ini, kenapa kalian. . . Hinata sayang, kau kenapa?"

Hinata tidak menyapa sedikit pun, dia berlalu menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya, "ada apa ini Naruto, jelaskan pada ibu!"

"Ibu, ini bukan masalah serius, ini hanya pertengkaran kecil, jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku juga tidak mau kalau ayah tahu mengenai masalah ini, aku mohon ibu, aku bisa mengatasinya!"

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan ikut campur. Kalian istirahat saja, ibu akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam!"

"Baiklah!"

Naruto menyusul Hinata ke atas, saat itu masih sore dan Naruto mendapati Hinata tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Naruto mengganti pakaiannya, dia tidak mandi, sama seperti Hinata, "setidaknya gantilah pakaian mu dulu!" kata Naruto. Hinata masih terdiam, dia tahu bahwa Hinata tidaklah tidur, "Hinata, aku tahu kau tidak tidur, mandilah dan . . "

"Apa peduli mu!"

"Aku peduli karena aku suami mu!"

"Benarkah?" dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan seperti ini Hinata, hanya karena kita tidak ke pantai kau marah padaku, kita bisa berenang bukan, lihat,, ada kolam berenang di sini!"

Hinata tidak menghiraukannya, "baiklah, kau tidak menghiraukan aku!" Naruto menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidur, dia merangkak dan membalikan tubuh Hinata yang menyamping hingga terlentang, kedua tangannya terkunci dengan tangan Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan, jangan lakukan ini. . ."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini padaku, tidak lagi!" Naruto mencium paksa Hinata dan dia mencoba mengelak dengan menggerak-gerakan kepala ke samping. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa, karena tangannya dipegang terlalu kuat, "mmhh . . . hentikan, Naruto. . aaaa. . ." Naruto tidak berhenti, dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Hinata meminta ampun padanya, "kau harus memohon padaku agar berhenti!"

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau keras kepala, aku tidak akan berhenti!" Naruto membawa tangan Hinata kebelakang, satu tangannya memegang kedua tangan Hinata, dan tangan yang satunya menggelitik perut Hinata, "ooh tidak, Naruto . . .ini sudah keterlaluan!" Hinata tertawa karena geli, "hentikan itu, aaaakkh, ini geli, tidak, tidak, tolong hentikan, aku mohon!" Hinata terengah-engah karena lelah, Naruto menggelitiknya dengan sangat brutal, "aku tidak mendengar permohonan mu, katakan sekali lagi!"

"Iyah baiklah, aku mohon hentikan, aaaakkh . . .Naruto!"

Naruto pun berhenti, dia kembali memegangi tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "kau akan melupakan pantai?" Hinata menggeleng, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan. . ."

"Iyah, iyah, aku . . .aku tidak akan melupakannya!"

"Aahh begitu yah, baiklah, aku akan memulainya lagi . . ."

"Tidak, jangan lakukan!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau dilihat banyak orang sayang, aku tidak mau mereka melihat tubuh indah mu, aku tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun, tidak akan. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, kau mengerti maksudku bukan. Jadi, jika kau ingin berenang, kau tidak perlu ke pantai, berenang saja di kolam renang, dan tidak akan ada masalah antara kita, kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Keras kepala!"

Naruto menciumi Hinata lagi dan dia tidak bisa dikendalikan sekarang, Hinata memprotes tapi tetap saja Naruto lah yang berkuasa. Hingga menjelang malam saat makan malam, Kushina datang dan melihat anak dan menantunya tengah tertidur pulas, semua pakaian mereka berserakan dimana-mana, "oooh ya ampun, ini mengejutkan, apa mereka lelah, baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu!" Kushina menutup pintu itu dan berlalu pergi. Ketika pintu tertutup beberapa menit kemudian Hinata terbangun dan merasakan tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya.

Hinata melihat ke arah jam, baru jam tujuh, dia mencoba bergerak tapi Naruto merasakan gerakan itu, "jangan kabur, atau kau mau lagi babak kedua?" kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku, "aku mau mandi Naruto!" gumam Hinata. Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum, dia bertumpu dengan sikunya dan melihat Hinata dari belakang tubuhnya. "kau mau mandi begitu?" Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, dan tangannya meraba-raba paha Hinata, Hinata terkejut dan dia menghentikan tangan Naruto, "kau lakukan itu lagi, aku akan memukul mu, kau tahu bukan, aku bisa berkelahi!" Naruto mencubit pahanya, dan Hinata berteriak, "kau!"

"Sayang, kau mandi kan, ayo kita mandi!"

"A-apa. . . h-hey, kau mau membawaku kemana, tidak, tidak, Naruto!"

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kolam renang, mereka turun didalam air dengan perlahan. Hinata memeluknya erat saat mereka sudah berada dalam air yang dingin, "ini keterlaluan, kau lancang sekali membawaku kesini, ini dingin!" Naruto tertawa renyah, "kau bilang ingin mandi, mandi dan berenanglah, tidak perlu ke pantai!"

"Setidaknya aku bisa berpakaian dulu bukan, k-kita. . . t-tanpa. . . pakaian satu pun!" Hinata terbata-bata, dia masih memeluk Naruto, "ayo, berenanglah, tunjukan padaku tubuh indah mu!"

"Aku tidak mau, menggelikan!"

"Jadi kau akan terus memeluk ku seperti ini, baiklah, aku senang!" Naruto melepas lengan Hinata dari lehernya dan membimbingnya berenang, "kau sangat indah . . . cantik. . .mempesona. . . aku mencintai mu!" oh Tuhan, disaat seperti ini Naruto mengatakan kata-kata cinta, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, "pembohong!" kata Hinata. Naruto menyeringai, "sayang, disaat seperti ini aku tidak ingin berbohong, kata-kataku adalah nyata. . ." Naruto menarik Hinata, "aku benar-benar mencintai mu!" katanya, lalu mencium Hinata.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	19. Chapter 19

**AFFAIR**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romantic/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 19

"Hallo, Naruto kau bisa mendengarku!"

"Hinata, ada apa? Aku sedang ada meeting!"

"Aku ada di mall, kau bisa datang kemari, sepertinya aku kehilangan dompet ku!" Hinata menelfon Naruto agar dia datang, dan semoga saja Naruto datang. Dia tidak bermaksud merusak meeting, tapi keadaannya saat ini sedang genting. Disaat seperti ini Sakura biasanya ada untuk membantu, tapi kali ini dia sedang di luar kota. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dan melihat Hinata tengah duduk di, "Hinata, apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto, sepertinya dompet ku dicuri, aku baru menyadarinya saat aku akan membayar tas ini!"

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Naruto membayar tas itu dan membawa Hinata keluar dari toko. Mereka kini duduk di caffe dan memesan makanan. "bagaimana mungkin dompet mu bisa di curi, apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi, dan saat itu tas ku aku taruh di samping saat aku mencuci tangan, setelah itu aku langsung ke toko untuk membeli tas dan . . ." Hinata terdiam. Naruto menangkannya tapi entah mengapa Hinata masih terlihat sedih, "sudahlah, itu hanya dompet kita bisa membelinya lagi kan, jangan dipikirkan . . ."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya Naruto. Cincin pernikahan ku ada didalam dompet itu!" kata Hinata.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam, dia tahu bahwa cincin itu adalah pengikat mereka, tapi jika cincin itu hilang, mau bagaimana lagi. "kita bisa membelinya lagi, sesuai dengan . . ." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata melenggang pergi, dia juga meninggalkan belanjaannya. Naruto memutuskan untuk menaruh barang-barang itu di mobil dan dia bergegas mencari Hinata, lalu ayah mertua menelfon, "kau membatalkan meeting, apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku ayah, Hinata membutuhkan bantuan ku saat ini, aku lebih memilih istriku dari semua yang ada didunia ini, ayah mengertilah!"

Tentu saja Hiashi akan mengerti, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika purinya itu dalam masalah. Naruto menemukan Hinata tengah duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon, dia menangis, bukan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata menangis, tapi ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia tidak akan membuat Hinata menangis lagi. Naruto duduk disampingnya, "Hinata, kalau aku yang membuat mu menangis maka maafkan aku, katakan apa yang salah dengan perkataan ku, apa aku menyinggung mu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa berartinya cincin itu, cincin itu mengikat kita Naruto . . . "kata Hinata sambil menangis, "dan kau dengan gampangnya berkata, kita bisa membelinya lagi, apa arti cincin itu bagi mu Naruto, apa?"

Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya, lalu Hinata berpaling, tidak ingin menatap wajah Naruto. "sayang dengarkan aku, cincin itu hanyalah sebuah benda, dan memang itu adalah lambang sebuah pernikahan, tapi yang terpenting adalah ikatan yang sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari sebuah cincin, yaitu cinta. Cinta yang mengikat kita Hinata, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Hinata menatap mata Naruto, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bertanya, dia sudah mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu, apakah itu kurang untuknya, "aku selalu mengatakan cinta pada mu, dan kau hanya satu kali mengatakannya, saat kita berbulan madu. Aku tahu, kata-kata cinta hanyalah pemanis dan tidak perlu di ucapkan berkali-kali, tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk mengatakannya lagi, aku percaya pada mu, kalau kau memang mencintaiku, tapi . . ."

"Kau meragukan ku. Apakah kata cinta adalah yang terpenting bagimu Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau hanya . . . aku tahu saat itu, saat kita masih sekolah, kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukan Affair dengan ku kan, jujurlah Naruto, kau punya pikiran seperti itu bukan?"

Ya Tuhan, baru saja mereka merasakan manisnya percintaan, tapi sekarang masa-masa pahit tengah mengelilingi mereka, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau kembali ke masa lalu Hinata. Dengar, jujur aku pernah berpikir untuk melakukan Affair dengan mu, tapi takdir berkata lain, kita diciptakan untuk saling mencintai, selamanya. Aku mencintai mu, bukan aku sudah pernah bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada mu saat kau memalingkan wajah mu, aku jatuh cinta saat itu juga, percayalah Hinata, aku sangat, teramat sangat mencintai mu!"

Hinata tanpa henti mengeluarkan air matanya, tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu pada Naruto, dia hanya ketakutak karena cincin yang hilang itu mungkin akan merusak pernikahan mereka, dia hanya takut kebahagiaannya saat ini bisa saja sirna hanya karena sebuah cincin. Tapi ia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, bahwa kata-kata aku mencintai mu memang menjadi ramuan yang sangat ampuh untuk sebuah pernikahan, tidak, bukan ramuan, tapi mantra agar pernikahan tetap terjaga, Hinata tersadar sekarang, bahwa Naruto akan tetap selalu menjaga mantra cintanya untuk Hinata seorang.

Hinata menangis dan memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Naruto terkejut dan dia bernapas lega, dia membelai rambut panjang Hinata, "kau tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Affair yang sesungguhnya adalah mengenai cinta yang sejati. Hinata, Affair atau apapun, aku tetap mencintai mu!"

Hinata semakin deras, air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti, dia berbisik, "aku mencintai mu, Naruto aku sangat mencintai mu!" kata Hinata. Naruto ingin sekali menciumnya, ingin mengungkapkan bahwa cintanya pada Hinata adalah nyata, tapi mereka berada ditempat terbuka dan dia tidak akan melakukannya. Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia hanya perlu mencari wanita yang mencuri dompet itu, dia harus mencarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Hinata tengah menunggu Naruto di caffe tempat tekahir kali ia tinggalkan, ia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, "dari mana saja kau?" kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit cemas, "aku baru saja dari toilet, ada apa, kau mau pulang?" Hinata menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya suasana hati Hinata sudah kembali normal, batin Naruto.

"Aku ingin menunjukan mu sesuatu, ayo ikut!"

Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto, dia mengajak Naruto masuk diantara kerumunan orang, dan memasuki kerumunan itu, "ya bagi para pengunjung, agen kami saat ini akan berbagi hadiah menarik dan tentu sangat spesial untuk menyambut musim gugur kali, ada uang tunai, makan malam di hotel bintang lima, dan paket liburan ke pantai. Ayo-ayo siapa yang mau ikut silahkan, anda hanya perlu berdiri dan bawa pasangan anda, angkat dia dan cobalah bertahan selama beberapa jam sampai ada yang kelelahan, bagaimana, itu hal yang mudah bukan, ayo-ayo . . ."

"Kau dengar, ayo kita ikut!"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu, kau berharap mendapat paket liburan kepantai!"

Perkataan Naruto memang benar, Hinata tidak akan menyerah, "aku mohon, aku ingin sekali pergi ke pantai, kau tidak mengijinkan ku waktu itu, aku tidak marah, tapi kali ini jika kau menolak, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu dan aku akan sangat marah padamu!" kata Hinata. Dnaan Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko hal barusan yang terjadi akan terulang lagi. Naruto membawa Hinata ke tengah kerumunan, Hinata sangat senang. ketika beberapa pasangan sudah cukup berada di antara mereka, agen itu pun meniup peluit untuk mengangkat pasangannya masing-masing.

Naruto mengangkat Hinata, dan Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, "kalau kau menurunkan ku dengan cepat, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" ancaman Hinata membuat Naruto takut, dia akan bertahan dan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Peserta yang lain sudah ada yang menurunkan pasangannya, dan Naruto hanya terdiam tidak melihat ke sekeliling. Hinata mencoba membuat Naruto kuat, "kalau kita dapat juara satu, aku janji aku akan mencium mu!"

Penawaran yang bagus, batin Naruto, tapi itu tidak cukup, "hanya sebuah ciuman, itu tidak terlalu penting!" Naruto menakut-nakuti Hinata dengan menggoyangkan tangannya. Hinata memegang erat leher Naruto, "baiklah, baiklah, . . ." Hinata mencari alasan lain, "apapun, apapun yang kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya, tapi kau harus menang!"

Cukup menarik, batin Naruto, dia tersenyum puas, apapun yah?

"Apapun, kau harus berjanji!"

"Aku berjanji!"

Beberapa menit, tiga pasangan sudah menyerah. "apa ini, baru beberapa menit kalian sudah menyerah, payah sekali. Tapi yang pasti mari kita beri semangat untuk pasangan yang masih bertahan!" suara tepuk tangan itu menggema. Naruto dan Hinata tidak sama sekali mendengarkan, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Beberapa jam kemudian, sudah dua pasangan gugur, dan tinggal tiga pasangan termasuk Naruto dan Hinata, "kau lelah?" tanya Hinata.

"Sedikit!"

"Aku akan membuat mu terus semangat!" kata Hinata, lalu menarik kepala Naruto agar tertunduk, dan dia mencium bibir Naruto. "oooowhh lihat pasangan kita yang satu ini kawan-kawan, mereka benar-benar pasangan sejati, tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" tepuk tangan, siulan dan bunyi teriakan itu membuat mereka menghentikan ciumannya. Hinata sedikit malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum, "kau yang memulai, tapi kau yang malu!" ledek Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mu tidak patah semangat!" gumam Hinata.

Sudah dua jam mereka mengangkat pasangan masing-masing, dua pasangan yang lain sudah menyerah, dan sepertinya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata yang bertahan. "whoa . . . kita harus tepuk tanga penonton, mereka adalah pemenang kita yang pertama, tepuk tangan semua!" semua bertepuk tangan karena Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan paket liburan ke pantai minggu ini, "selamat untuk kalian berdua!" agen itu menyerahkan hadiahnya berupa kupon, tiket dan beberapa barang lain untuk keperluan di pantai nanti, "ini paket khusus, juara pertama memang selalu yang terbaik bukan, kalian sangat luar biasa!"

"Terima kasih!"

Hinata menerima hadiah itu dan dia menicum Naruto sekali lagi, "itu hadiah ku!" katanya dan dia tersenyum saat semua orang bersorak. Naruto melihat diantara kerumunan itu, dan dia menangkap sesuatu yang ia kenal. Dia sudah menyelidiki CCTV, siapa saja yang masuk bersama Hinata, dia adalah pencurinya, dan sepertinya Naruto harus bergerak cepat. Saat penerimaan hadiah itu selesai, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari, Hinata menuruti perintahnya dan berlari bersama Naruto. "ada apa Naruto, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tahu siapa yang mencuri dompet mu, aku sudah melihatnya di CCTV!"

"Apa?" jadi Naruto bukan ke toilet, dia pergi ke ruang CCTV, Hinata sangat bahagia karena Naruto mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cincin itu kembali, "itu dia. . . hey tunggu!" saat dikejar wanita itu berlari ke arah luar dan dia tidak bisa lari lagi karena sudah di kepung, "kau tidak akan bisa lari nona, tuan itu sudah memberitahu kami bahwa ada pencurian disini!" kata seorang petugas keamanan. Naruto datang dan disusul dengan Hinata, "balikan badan mu!" kata Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain, wanita itu membalikan badannya, dan mereka berdua melihatnya.

Wanita itu terlihat bingung karena sedari tadi Naruto mengejarnya dan beberapa penjaga juga ikut mengejarnya, "tuan, ada apa ini, dari tadi kau didalam selalu saja mengawasi ku, apa ada yang salah?" wanita itu berbicara seakan dia tidak mempunyai kesalahan. Naruto hendak berbicara tapi Hinata menyela, "apa kau melihat dompet ku?"

"Dompet?"

"Iyah, dompet berwarna ungu muda dan. . ."

"Entahlah tapi aku . . ." wanita itu melihat-lihat kedalam tasnya dan menemukan sebuah dompet berwarna ungu muda, "i-ini . . aku tidak tahu dompet ini milik siapa."

"Itu milikku, didalamnya ada sebuah cincin, lihatlah!"

Wanita itu memeriksanya dan menemukan cincin Hinata, "ini cincin mu?" wanita itu menyerahkannya pada Hinata, dan juga dompet tersebut, "maafkan aku nona, aku tidak melihat dompet ini dan langsung saja menaruh di tas, maafkan aku, itu berarti dompet ku yang hilang!" Hinata turut prihatin, dia berbicara pada Naruto agar membantu wanita itu mencarikannya. Dia kehilangan dompet di caffe, dan dalam CCTV terlihat siapa yang mencurinya. Seorang pria muda memakai topi dan dia terlihat sudah meninggalkan mall itu.

"Aku tidak beruntung hari ini, tapi aku senang kalian mau membantu ku, terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama!"

Wanita itu meninggalkan Naruto Dan Hinata setelah mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata pulang karena besok mereka akan menikmati hadiah kemenangan mereka. Saat malam tiba Sakura menelfon Hinata dan dia mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pergi berlibur ke pantai da mereka berencana untuk mengajak Naruto dan Hinata, "kebetulan sekali Sakura, besok aku dan Naruto akan ke pantai, kami memenangkan lomba. . ." sambil bercerita penuh ria, seperti anak kecil, karena memenangkan lomba Hinata tidak menyadari kalau suaminya itu memperhatikannya. "Dulu dia tidak seperti itu!" gumam Naruto.

Dulu Hinata bersifat acuh dan dingin terhadap siapapun, tapi sekarang dia sudah sangat berubah, dan Naruto menyukai Hinata, tidak, istrinya. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya!" Hinata menutup telfon dan menemukan Naruto di sofa tengah menatapnya. Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan tatapan tajam Naruto, meskipun sudah setiap hari dia melihat hal semacam itu, tapi dia belum terbiasa. Dulu dia memang terbiasa, saat saling membenci, tapi setelah menyatakan cinta dan sebagainya dia sangat malu dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi Sakura bilang kalau dia juga akan pergi ke pantai, dia menyarankan agar kita pergi bersama!"

"Itu bagus, kita bisa sangat bersenang-senang dengan mereka, benarkan?"

Hinata masih tidak terbiasa jika harus bermanja-manja dengan Naruto, meskipun mereka sudah saling menyatakan cinta tapi tetap saja, sifat keras kepala dan harga dirinya yang dulu masih tetap bersemayam. Naruto bergerak lalu Hinata mundur, "ya Tuhan, kita ini sudah suami istri, apa kau masih tetap mau menghindariku huh?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau tidur, dan seharusnya kau juga, besok kita akan mengadakan perjalanan bukan, ayo!"

Apa malam ini dia hanya akan tidur, tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan itu, dia menggelengkan kepala dan melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya aneh, "sayang, aku tidak akan melakukannya, sebaiknya kau hapus pertanyaan mu itu, dan tidurlah, aku tidak akan menyentuh mu!" kata Naruto lalu tidur dan dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hinata bertanya dalam hati bagaimana mungkin Naruto tahu dia berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi jika Naruto tahu, itu berarti hubungan batin mereka semakin kuat.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke datang. Tapi sebelum itu Hinata mencuci piring terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak ada pelayan, jadi semua pekerjaan dia yang mengerjakan, biasanya ibu mertuanya datang dan membantu, tapi karena Kushina sudah tahu mereka akan pergi berlibur, hari ini dia tidak datang. Naruto masih duduk di kursi dapur dan memandang Hinata dari belakang, dilihat dari mana pun istrinya tetap seksi dan menggoda. Sejak pertama melihat Hinata pun dia langsung penasaran karena sikapnya yang acuh.

"Apa aku bisa membantu mu?" Naruto datang mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang saat Hinata tengah mencuci piring, berbisik lembut ditelinganya, "kurasa aku bisa . . ."

"Menyingkirlah karena kau hanya mengganggu!"

Masih saja seperti dulu, pikir Naruto, "aku rasa time nya sudah tepat, kau tidak merasakan betapa pasnya kita jika seperti ini?" kata-kata Naruto tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan cucian piring itu, dan kemudian Hinata menyuruhnya diam kalau dia ingin tetap seperti ini. Tapi Naruto tidak menyukai kesunyian, dia bergumam di telinga Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum kecil, entah apa yang dia gumamkan, "akhirnya, selesai juga!" Naruto membalikan Hinata dan menyudutkannya didinding, "sebelum kita pergi, aku rasa bersenang-senang sedikit tidak masalah kan?"

"Kurasa tidak!"

Naruto menilai raut wajah Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba matanya beralih pada benda yang menggantung di leher Hinata, "kau mempunyai banyak kalung!"

Hinata menyentuh kalungnya, "kau seharusnya tahu kalau semua kalung itu adalah pemberian ibu mu!"

"Aku tahu satu kalung yang sama dengan ku, ibu bilang itu kalung pasangan, tapi aku jarang memakainya."

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memakainya, meskipun kau tahu saat itu aku juga memiliki kalung yang sama, aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengan perhiasan."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku akan cocok dengan ini. . ."

Hinata tahu apa yang di inginkan Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba . . suara klakson mobil menghentikan Naruto yang akan mencium Hinata, "dengar, ayo kita pergi!" Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Naruto menyusulnya, dia menghela napas frustasi, tidak jadi masalah dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman saat ini, tapi nanti, saat perjalanan pasti ada kesempatan.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai adalah milik Sasuke, dan mobil itu memiliki atap yang terbuka, ingin sekali Hinata berdiri dan menikmati pemandangan disana. "Hey Naruto, aku dengar kau meninggalkan meeting kemarin, apa yang terjadi?"

"Masalah besar Sasuke, dan aku harus bergegas kesana untuk membereskannya!"

"Masalah apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan menceritakannya!" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang hanya diam dan terlihat cemberut, mungkin karena Naruto melebih-lebihkannya, "Sasuke, apa atap mobil itu benar-benar bisa dibuka?"

"Tentu saja, berdirilah dan buka saja!"

Hinata hendak berdiri, tapi Naruto melarangnya karena dia yang membukanya, "ayo sayang berdirilah, aku rasa ini muat untuk dua orang!" Kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura dia pun berdiri dengan Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sasuke melajukan mobil dengan sangat kencang, dan Hinata berteriak, ia merentangkan tangannya karena Naruto yang melakukannya, "ya ampun, apa mereka selalu terlena dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, "aku rasa itulah penguat dari hubungan mereka!"

"Aku rasa begitu!"

Hinata berhenti berteriak karena dia sudah kelelahan, dan napasnya tersengal, "ini sangat indah!" teriak Hinata, mereka berdua diterpa angin segar, tapi tidak kedinginan karena saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Naruto membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata, "I Love You!" Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas, rasa hangat itu membanjiri telinganya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan dia tersenyum, mungkin itu adalah kesempatan, tidak, itu adalah undangan.

Perlahan namun pasti, mereka mulai berciuman, diatap mobil yang terbuka dan mungkin aksi mereka bisa dilihat oleh oarang lain, tapi mereka tidak peduli, bagi mereka sekarang adalah bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Didalam mobil Sakura memanggil mereka, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan, "ya ampun, mereka pasti . . . ah sudahlah," Sasuke menatap Sakura, "aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan," katanya, lalu mereka tertawa.

Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan saling memandang penuh dengan cinta, "kau tahu, mungkin semua mobil yang melintas pasti melihat kita!" kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Hinata erat, "kenapa. Kau malu? Tidak perlu malu sayang, kau lupa, kita pernah berciuman didepan banyak orang, saat . . ."

"Aku masih mengingatnya, dan itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah aku rasakan!"

"Benarkah, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti di pantai!"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku sangat menunggu moment itu, ingat saat Swiss, mungkin kita bisa mencari hutan di sana dan . . "

"Di pantai tidak ada hutan!"

"Kita lihat saja!"

^^Bersambung . . .^^


End file.
